High School Crushes?
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: normal school, normal kids, normal everything! or is it? in Tokyo there is a school for the gifted, though it is separated into two school. one normal the other not so normal! the is a selection for most wanted, and a shy wallflower gets caught between the love of the two most wanted! can this new kid survive! we'll have to see xD ENJOY! Rated T 4 safety...
1. Ch 1

**AUTHOR: here is the first chap! enjoy xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: New School, New Home, New Family

?'s POV…

New school... People... New people, I'm nervous! I don't want to be seen, there are too many people here. Have to get away! No, I can't, I have to stick with the Fuwas... He'll ignore me again this year, Sho...

Why'd you leave me here dad, mom? Why'd you have to get in that accident?

"Hey!" a voice whispered out to me, "Focus, jeez..."

"Ah, gomennasai... Sho" I replied staring at my feet

_Please, Kami, send me a friend this year... please..._

End of POV…

"Next!" shouted a woman with glasses,_ Shoko Aki-sensei_.

"It's good to see that you're still beautiful, Shoko." a blond teen boy attempted to flatter Shoko.

"That's Aki-sensei, Fuwa-kun..." the pretty lady sighed handing him a piece of paper, "it is nice to see you too." Smiling Sho winked and moved to the next table.

"Kon Ni chi Wa, Aki-sensei... my name is Kyoko Mogami." a dark haired teen girl greeted the lady at the desk.

Looking up the teacher smiled sadly at the girl who preferred to stare at the desk rather than at her. Returning the polite girl's greeting Shoko typed up the student's schedule, and waited for it to print.

"Here you are Kyoko Mogami... it seems you have a class with me, I look forward to seeing you." Shoko smiled kindly to the shy girl who reached out for her schedule.

"... I do too... thank you, Aki-sensei" Kyoko said grabbing her paper and stepped to the next table where the Fuwas were waiting.

Picking up her awaiting P.E. clothes from the new teacher Kyoko thanked him and ran to catch up with her guardian family. The P.E. teacher, Kuu Hizuri (Kai Tsuruga), stared at the girl who gently grabbed the purchased clothes and ran off. Turning to Shoko Aki he asked her who that shy student was.

"The girl?" she asked in return looking at Kuu, "That was Kyoko Mogami... she, well, she's very quiet. I don't really know a lot about her, only that her parents died one and a half years ago in a car accident and she is now living with the Fuwas at least that is what Sho Fuwa told me..." Shoko looked sadly to the girl walking behind the happy Fuwa family.

"She's... Her parents died? Her only family?" watching the lady next to him nod her head, Kuu felt pity.

At the other end of the school, near the library, there was a huddle of girls with hearts in their eyes. All of them were reaching out for their I.D. cards, and handing them their card was Ren Tsuruga (Kuon Hizuri).

"REN, REN ME NEXT!" shouted a brunette teen girl.

"Alright, here you are, Notomi-chan..." Ren calmly stated handing the girl her I.D. card.

Before any of the other girls could start shouting 'ME NEXT' Shotora walked into the crowd, while the now quiet girls moved away. Kyoko quietly walked behind Shotora and his parents. Reaching the table Sho placed his hand down, and leaned against the corner. Looking up Ren stared at Shotaro waiting for him to say something.

"Here you go Fuwa-kun..." the older boy handed the blond hothead his card, "Can you move so the next student can get their I.D., please?"

"Sure... " the blond exclaimed as he moved away to allow Kyoko to move up.

"And you are?" Ren stared at the petite girl in front of him, who blushed but didn't even look at him,_ I haven't seen her_...

"Kyoko Mogami..." she replied shyly glancing at him as he looked for her card.

Waiting she watched as he looked for her card, not knowing that from under his bangs he was starring at her. Finding her card he raised his gaze to her and held out his hand with her card in it.

"Here you are, Mogami-san..." Ren said handing her the card, as her reached for it their fingers brushed.

"... a rig ga to u, Tsuruga-sama..." she blushed and walked after the Fuwa family.

Watching as she left, Ren clenched his hand that had been holding her card. As a girl called his name, he apologized and handed the student her I.D.

"You shouldn't look at her like that, Ren" a voice said from behind him,_ Yukihito Yoshiro_.

"Why not Yuki, is she Fuwa's girl or something?" the dark brunette junior asked his childhood friend.

"I don't know if she is or not, but the other girls like to bully her for being close to him..."the boy named Yukihito replied with a sad voice that turned to disgust.

"Why?" Ren asked with an indifferent tone.

"Jealousy... look just don't go gazing at Kyoko-chan like that, she already has enough trouble." Yukihito said in a strict voice.

"Kyoko, you call her by her name?" Ren stared at his friend that was looking for an I.D. card for a girl with black hair and a nice figure, _Kanae Kotonami_.

"Ya, she and I went to elementary and middle school together, but unfortunately she moved to Kyoto... it is the first time in nine years that I've seen her, I doubt she remembers me... here you are Kotonami-san..." Yukihito said handing Kanae an I.D., "Next?"

"So you guys are friends?" Ren asked nervously.

"I guess, but like I said it has been nine years. And if you didn't notice she doesn't like attention..." Yukihito said handing another girl a card.

"She doesn't like attention... why not...?" Ren asked.

"Didn't you notice some of the girls glaring daggers at her? Jeez Ren, look most of the girls are in 'love' with either you or that Fuwa guy, and she, Kyoko-chan, is close to him... You were noticed looking at her, and she was looking at you... " Yukihito continued to explain to Ren, "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Ya, ya..." Ren turned back to his desk that was now filled with girls.

...

"Achoo!" Kyoko sneezed for the second time.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" Mrs. Fuwa turned around to Kyoko.

Nodding she thanked her and continued walking to the next section, right behind Shotora; Uniforms.

"What's your size Fuwa-kun?" a tanned man, _Sebastian_, asked not looking at the blond attempting to flirt and flatter the new art teacher, _Mizuki Tsuruga-sensei (Juliena)_.

"Come on Sebastian-sensei... you know my size." Sho said switching his relaxed stance to a walking one.

"Then come over here and get it, rather than flirting with Mrs. Tsuruga..." the kendo teacher commanded the blond with a toneless voice.

Winking at the art teacher, who just smile and wave bye, before heading over to the boys uniforms, Shotora walked over to the teacher holding out his uniform. As they talked for a while Kyoko walked to Mizuki, who was looking through some papers.

"Um, excuse me..." Kyoko cleared her throat and looked at the beautiful person in front of her.

"Oh hello, what's your name?" Julie asked smiling at the blushing girl.

"Kyoko Mogami..." stating her name she watched as Julie stood to fetch her uniform.

Looking through the sections on girl uniforms Julie became lost. Stepping up to help her Sebastian pulled out Kyoko's ordered uniform, a uniform with a blue skirt, and explained that the uniforms are categorized for the high school years. Nodding he continued telling her that the red ties and skirts are for the freshman, blue ties and skirts are sophomore, dark green ties and skirts are junior, and black ties and skirts are senior. Walking over to the patiently waiting girl, who sent her 'family' ahead saying she'd catch up.

"Oh, hello Sebastian-sensei, did you get transferred to Tokyo High? Ah, thanks..." Kyoko said gently grabbing her uniform from the teacher.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, yes Principle Lory asked for me... will you being joining Kendo this year?" he asked her after she had her clothes.

"Ah Kendo? Yes, yes it's my last period... luckily with you, Sebastian-senpia!" Kyoko exclaimed happily.

Giving her a small tender smile he sent her off to the next area, and watched as she went. After watching her wave and turn the corner, the soft smile on his face disappeared.

"You scary me sometime Sebastian..." Julie exclaimed with a bewildered expression.

"Hm, and why is that Julie?" the tanned kendo teacher turned to face the woman known as Mizuki Tsuruga, but is secretly Juliena Hizuri.

"One you never smile, two you just smiled at that sweet shy girl, and three after she left your smile turns to a slight frown!" Julie wails at the blanked faced man.

"Well what can I say, Kyoko-chan is a good girl and I can't help but smile..." he continued to face Julie with a blank face, but slowly started to become soft, "I guess I smile around her, because I want her to smile to... you are new here, so you don't know of Kyoko-chan's problems."

"Problems?" Julie asked in a hushed voice looking at the direction Kyoko went to.

"Yes, after her beloved parents died, she was left to the Fuwas... don't misunderstand, they are wonderful people..." Sebastian read Julie's thoughts, "But their son, he is popular here and the girls do not like Kyoko, because of her relationship with him. At Kyoto High there had been many times that I have heard and seen her being bullied by these jealous beasts."

"..." Julie said nothing as she kept her gaze in the direction Kyoko was going, giving a sad expression.

Sebastian continued explaining to his new friend, "Kyoko-chan is a wonderful girl, and she is strong. From all the names that she has been called, she never cried in front of them. The one time I found her crying was last year in April 1st... Which I am sure you know as April Fools. Apparently some girls thought it would be funny if they but a fake secret admirer's not in Kyoko-chan's locker. That fake note was signed by a boy, whom I found later... of course he had no idea of it. But she believed it and went to where it said to meet."

"... Did they make fun of Mogami?" Julie asked with disgust and dislike painting her voice.

"Yes... after being told off, Kyoko sat there as they laughed and left. I don't know how long she stayed there, but I found her in the new kendo rooms. Her whole body was shaking, I didn't know what to do, nor did I know how to comfort a crying girl... at that time I thought she got rejected..." Sebastian's frown deepened.

"And what did you do?" Julie asked now looking at his sad eyes.

"I just tapped her shoulder, and she jumped... apologizing, I just simply asked if she was okay. Of course, she being the good natured girl, she tried to lie and tell me it was nothing. I pushed her to tell me. She looked at her feet, and told me what happened. She mumbled in some parts, and when I asked her if she knew the girls' names she didn't want to tell me... that day I told her to join the kendo club, she did. And from there I watched over her, but of course I can only watch her limitedly." Sebastian explained quickly as some students were approaching the uniform sections.

...

"Agh, finally we're home!" Shotora exclaimed dropping his shoes at the front door.

"Sho, Kyoko wash up for dinner!" Mrs. Fuwa called from down stairs.

"Okay mom!" Sho called back.

"Would you like me to help, auntie?" Kyoko asked politely removing her shoes and picking up Sho's.

"No it's okay dear, go ahead and clean yourself up, thank you though." Mrs. Fuwa smiled from the kitchen.

Nodding Kyoko headed up stairs, as she placed her shoes in her room she headed over to Sho's. Knocking on his door, Kyoko waited patiently for him to answer. Opening the slide door, Sho looked down at the petite girl that was Kyoko, who was red to her neck.

Looking down at his chest he smirked and teased her, "What, you're all red, Kyoko! You got a fever? Come here let me check!" moving forward he bent down and touch his forehead to hers, making her blush a more scarlet color.

"H-here a-a-are your s-s-shoes, S-Shotaro!" she stuttered and ran to her room.

"HAHAHAHAH! Oh that was priceless!" Sho boiled over in laugher and picked up his shoes.

...

"SHO, KYOKO! Dinner's ready, come on down!" Mrs. Fuwa called from the stair case.

"COMING!" replied Sho and Kyoko as the both excited their room, Kyoko blushed and walked down stairs while Sho chuckled.

"Itadakimasu!" the small family said... plus Kyoko, she does not feel like she is a part of their family.

Finishing their meal, Kyoko helped wish the dashes and Sho helped clear the table. Finally done with the errand the blond turns on the T.V. and is happy that his favorite show is on. Watching as the parents join their son on the sofa to watch the comedy show that entertained their offspring, Kyoko felt a pain in her chest as she thought; _I will never have that warm family bond again..._

Stopping from his laughter, Sho sensed something was wrong. Looking around he saw his parents laughing at the funny video of a dog and human; the dog acted like a human, while the human acted like a dog. Then he spotted Kyoko sitting by herself at the dining table. She was staring at the T.V. but not really paying attention to the show.

Getting up he walked over to the girl sitting quietly by herself and lifted her up.

"AH! Shotaro, w-what are you d-doing?" Kyoko grabbed on to his neck, blushing madly.

"What does it look like?" Sho asked her looking for a place to set her, "I am carrying you to the living room..." finding a spot he gently set her on the sofa, near him.

"... y-you didn't have to c-carry me!" Kyoko complained shyly, blushing at Sho who was sitting rather close to her.

"Ya whatever just watch the show..." he said turning his attention to the television.

"Okay..." she did the same.

...

"Alright you two wake up, you to your rooms and get in bed!" a woman's voice spoke to two sleeping teens; one started waking while the other kept sleeping.

"Oh, dear it seems that Kyoko is really sleeping..." Mrs. Fuwa complied and looked at her waking son, "Sho would mind taking little Kyoko to bed?"

Yawning he looked at Kyoko's sleeping form, and nodded his head, "Ya, sure mom... *yawn* what time do we gotta get up?" Sho asked his mom being careful on picking up Kyoko; princess style.

"I believe school starts at... seven thirty... so waking up at six thirty should give you enough time." Sho's mom answered, "Good night sweetie!"

"Night mom!" Sho called from up stairs.

Sliding Kyoko's room door open, Sho walked in and was surprised at her room. It was a decent sized room, but from the little things she possessed it made it look bigger. Kyoko's room consisted of a plushy princess bed, a dressing table, and wardrobe. She had a small television in the far corner, but it looked as though she didn't really use it. Walking farther into her room, he moved her to his right arm and supported her, and thought; _damn this chick is light!_, left arm free he pulled the soft light baby blue blanket back. Once done he set her gently on her bed, letting go of her as to cover her up he found that she was clingy.

"Oh this is just great!" Sho sighed quietly, "Come on Kyoko let go..." trying to pry her hand off his T-shirt, he ended up taking it off.

Sighing with relief he watched her for a bit, while she nuzzled up against her comfy looking pillow and hugged his shirt. Blush slightly at the innocent picture in front of him, his body started to heat up and he felt a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. Shaking his head rapidly he pulled the plushed up blanket and tuck it firmly around Kyoko. Before shutting the door Sho turned and looked at the sleeping girl.

"Good night, Kyoko..."

...

* * *

**AUTHOR: okay, i feel like i rushed this a bit, but hey u no how it is on registration day... chaotic! anyways plz comment xD**

**Japanese word used:**

**Kon Ni chi Wa: hello**

**a ri ga to u: thank you**

**gomennasai: sorry**

**Itadakimasu: thanking for the food... or something like that, i dont really no the correct definition srry!**

* * *

**hi i made a few corrections that i sure some of u have notice... thank u for pointing it out to me! i will not make that mistake again xD... thank u for all ur comments!**


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2: First Day, Jealous Beasts

Kyoko's POV...

It's morning... a new day, and the first day of school... a new school. Oh how I don't want to get up, but I must.

_Kami, if you are listening, please let today go by quickly... help me be invisible!_

At least the school uniform is comfortable; I like the blues skirt... oh I can wear that blue bandana Sho gave to me... _there, and it has a pretty pattern; black flowers... irises? _

"Kyoko, come down stairs for breakfast!" I could hear Mrs. Fuwa call for me from the bathroom.

_Let today pass by, please Kami, please..._

End of POV...

"Ah good morning Kyoko, did you sleep well?" Mr. Fuwa asked the readied girl walking down the steps while fixing her shirt bow tie.

"Good morning, uncle... yes I slept alright." Kyoko replied setting the dinner table for breakfast.

"Here's your toast and sun side egg, sweetie, eat up!" Mrs. Fuwa happily handed her little 'adopted' niece her breakfast.

Thanking her mother's close friend, Kyoko sat at the table across from her uncle. She was done with her first piece of toast and sun side egg, when Sho finally came to eat. His hair was all messy and his tie wasn't tied correctly. Yawning, he grabbed Kyoko's last piece of toast and sun side egg, and bit the toast on the corner into the near middle.

"AH! Sho that was m-!" she stopped her complaint when Shotaro gently shoved the upper right corner of the bread in her mouth, and smiled wickedly.

"There you go you can have the rest, Kyoko..." laughing at her flustered expression he walked over to the kitchen and gave his mother a kiss on the check, walking back to the dining room he gave his father a man hug.

"..." still with the toast in her mouth Kyoko stood up and put her shoes on, look behind her she bit down and said good bye to the couple.

"Ah wait up Kyoko! We gotta go to school together..." Sho came up to her and ruffled her hair messing up her loose ponytail, "Meanie you were gonna leave without me, weren't you?"

"..." she said nothing as she fixed the thin silk ribbon that her mother wore before she died.

...

Looking at her, Sho's face softened into a sad expression from its humorous one. Eyeing her from the corner of his eye, he could see that she was uncomfortable. Once they got to the corner of Lime St, the corner before the street where the school street began, Kyoko stopped walking.

"Kyoko, you alright, what's the matter?" Sho stopped right at the edge of the corner, where someone could easily see him.

"I am alright... there's nothing wrong. I'm just nervous, I guess... but," Kyoko looked up at him with sad scared eyes, "I think it would be better if you went on ahead of me... and, um... Sho w-what are yo-?"

Before she could say or do anything, Shotaro was hailing her to the school gate. And while that was happening they were getting a lot of attention, Kyoko hid behind Sho. Feeling her body close to his, he stopped.

Seeing her blushing, and feeling her trying to yank her hand free from his grip, but he wanted to held on to her soft hand. About to talk to her and ask what was troubling her; Shotaro saw that they were surrounded by a lot of infuriated girls. Smiling nervously, Sho released Kyoko's hand; big mistake.

Once she was released one of the girls pulled her, and everyone started to shout at Kyoko, demanding who she was and what she was doing with 'their' Sho.

"Who do you think you are hanging on **our** Sho like that!" a junior teen girl with way to much make up shouted.

"You think you're better than us, HUH!" yelled another junior girl with two pig tails, that had bad acne.

"You're probably one of those slutty whores that follow poor Sho!" a girl with black boyish hair pointed a finger at Kyoko, and threw her an insult; a bunch of girls shouted in agreement.

"YEAH! You stay away from Sho, you bitch!" one of the sophomore girls said pushing Kyoko, and that was all Kyoko could take.

Not listening to their insults anymore, she just stood up and waited for them to finish their little tantrum. Finally one of the girls bitch slapped Kyoko on her right cheek, seeing that happen Shotaro grabbed the one that slapped Kyoko and yanked her away from her. They were all huddled up towards the wall, and that gave them an advantage; Kyoko's back was to the wall.

All of the girls look at him with shock, he actually thought about hitting the wretched girl; he wasn't raising his hand just thought it. Moving her away he grabbed on to Kyoko's left hand, and moved her away from the possessive group.

…

Finally alone in the school yard, Sho stopped and breathed. He turned around and found Kyoko crying, but she wasn't hiccupping or shaking, nothing. She didn't even do anything, just let them fall and stared at the ground. Stuck in place, like a deer staring into head lights, he stood rooted to the ground. A few minutes past by and he shook out of his little trance, still holding Kyoko's hand he yanked her to him.

Wide eyed at the sudden movement, Kyoko landed on Shotaro's somewhat firm chest. Looking up at him with tears pouring down, she realized that her position was intimate looking. Shotaro being a guy, and her a girl, staring 'deeply' at each other; while he embraced her to his body, kinda, and she panicked inside.

Kyoko started to try and push him away, but it didn't work. He just tightened his hold on her, which in turn brought her closer to his body.

"You still wanna cry... don't you?" Sho stated, and she stopped struggling against him.

"I... No... Sho..." she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, "I... *involuntary sniff*... I'm scared!"

Hearing her, Sho didn't hesitate on pulling her to his chest, and once again wrapping her up with his arms. This time she shook and sniffled. Kyoko cried and cried, and Sho felt all guilty inside. He'd never seen his fan girls act in such a manner, normally is he had touch one of them... that was it Kyoko isn't one of them, they don't know her.

Ho felt like face palming himself, but he didn't want to let go of the petite and fragile girl in his arms. He rubbed her back, and spoke comforting word near her ear.

"Shhh it's gonna be okay, I'm here..." Sho kept on rubbing and patting her back, "Shhh, alright, alright..."

The crying subsided and he loosened his hold, looking at her pinkish eyes, he wiped away the few remaining tears. Leaveing his hand on her cheek, which happened to be the one that got slapped, and gently brushed it; _good it wont swell_...Blushing Kyoko slowly pulled away from him. Opening her bag she pulled out some eye drops and applied them to her eyes.

"You carry eye drops?" looking at her, Sho started to wonder if she cried a lot.

"Yes, I never know when I'll need to clear my eyes... just to be safe, you know..." chuckling awkwardly she put the little bottle back where she got it.

...

School had started and Kyoko was lucky enough to get a locker close to Shotaro; six lockers away. Walking over to her before the whispering girls could get to her, Sho waited for Kyoko to put her extra things in her, at the moment, plain locker. Done he asked her what class he has for first period, she told him that she had chemistry with Mrs. Yang in room 309.

"Cool, I got her too... I'll walk to class with you." Before she could reject his offer, Sho place his arm firmly, and sort of possessively, on Kyoko waist and pulled her to the class direction.

His possessiveness was for the male students that he noticed eyeing 'his' Kyoko, the firmness was to show the growling girls to not come near her. Five minutes before the one minute bell rang; sighing with relief Sho opened the door for them and walked in still pulling the blushing girl with him. Stopping in the front of the class, because of the sudden realization of his arm still possessively wrapped on Kyoko's slim waist. Just staring at her again, she cleared her throat quietly.

"Sho... can you let go now?" she blushed avoiding his and the other students' stares.

"Y...ya" he released his hold and his arm instantly felt cold; he frowned but sat next to Kyoko, before anyone else could.

Class had started.

End of first period.

* * *

**AUTHOR: i hope you enjoyed this chap, i am sorry about the wait, i was busy these last few days but i dont think i have anything for this week, ill b trying to update daily if not then every othr day. plz comment xD! second period will be updated tomorrow.**


	3. Ch 3

**AUTHOR: hey hey... here's chap 3! hope u enjoy, plz comment! xD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Art Class, Seated

Kyoko's POV...

Why does this happen to me! First period was okay... but the girls... they just glare daggers at me...

It didn't help that Sho was sitting very close to me... more than necessary... chemistry, science, meaning partners nearly all the time... _Kami please!_

Luckily I have multiply art class next... Shotaro has P.E., which is just down stairs... ARGH! He'll be walking with me... not that i mind, it's the attention he brings!

_Oh Kami, please help me survive! Send me an angel!_

I would do a lot better if Sho would ignore me! Why doesn't he?

End of POV...

The bell rings and it is time for second period.

"What's your second period, Kyoko?" Sho asked grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Art, with Tsuruga-sensei in room 1507... Yours?" the petite girl putting her notebooks in her bag replied, standing she looked at him.

"Oh... I have P.E. next... but our classes are close so... I'll walk with you!" he stated cheerfully, not aware of the jealous girls glaring at his friend.

Sighing Kyoko got ready to get going, walking past Sho one of the girls stuck out her foot and caused the abused girl to trip. Closing her eyes for the impact that never came, Kyoko felt a strong arm holding her body. Following the arm that connected to a shoulder and then a neck, to a face; a handsome face, and this good- to- look -at face was smirking amused. And the boy was wearing a blue tie. A sophomore had caught her, a boy that had dark mysterious silver eyes and white sliver silk hair, and he looked as though he had just found something special.

Helping her get back on her feet, the boy introduced himself as Reino, and teased Kyoko on her clumsiness causing her to blush and give him a sort of glare. But their little exchange was interrupted by a ragged boy with blond hair.

"Come one Kyoko, or we'll be late for class!" Sho grabbed Kyoko's wrist and pulled her out the room before Reino could say anything.

"Ah Sho!" the stolen girl wailed as she was yanked away.

Arriving at their classes, with four minutes to spare, Sho and Kyoko stopped at the stairs. Not letting go of Kyoko's wrist, Sho turned to her and breathed out.

"After this class, what do you have next?" he asked her impatiently.

"Huh, oh I have geometry with Mr. Jin in room 904... Why?" she looked up at him curiously.

"Wait for me right here okay? I'll walk you to class..." Sho stated, saying it a bit desperately and protective.

"Eh? But your next class is choir in the opposite direction!" the now blushing feverishly girl protested, realizing that Sho was still holding her wrist.

"It doesn't matter! Just wait here... please?" the sophomore boy begged slightly, and released his hold on her once again.

"O-okay..." agreeing Kyoko ran up to her class with a light shaded blush.

Sighing Shotaro walked to his P.E. teacher, Mr. Tsuruga, who gave him a line number.

...

Breathing deeply before heading into her class, Kyoko battled with her emotions. Exhaling she walked to the class room door, but instead of the door she walked into a wall... a warm firm wall that had arms, which were holding on to her. Looking up to the 'wall' Kyoko gasped and blushed a deep shade than the previous one.

The person that was holding her was none other than the Ren Tsuruga, staring back at her he smiled.

"Hello, Mogami-san... we meet again, in a strange position... "smiling the junior chuckled at her darkening blush and let go of her.

"Y-yes... my apologize, Tsuruga-sama... um, are you in this class?" Kyoko rose from her bow and looked at him questioningly.

"Hm... yes I do have this class; I was on my way to the storage room to get some supplies..." Ren grinned at her and wondered_, why can't I stop smiling?_ "and you?"

"Ah yes...I have this class to... would you like help with the supplies?" she asked subconsciously, and regretted it once it was out.

After dropping off her bag, Kyoko rejoined the junior who kindly waited for her. And of course the girls in the class glared at her, one whispered on trying to spill paint in her bag but couldn't because Mrs. Tsuruga was right there, and because Kyoko placed her bag in the front.

Frowning she walked out the door and her expression returned to a plain one, walking slightly behind Ren, she wanted to bang her head against the wall. Thinking on why she had to ask him if he needs help, _of course he doesn't need help! But why would he agree, if he did?_ _I don't know! I mean it's an old habit! So?; Oh great... now I'm arguing with myself! _

...

"Good job you two, go ahead and set those boxes on the back counter." Mrs. Tsuruga cheerfully told the two students carrying boxes.

Nodding Ren walked to the counter while Kyoko followed, once again someone stuck their foot out, but this time Kyoko was careful, and stepped over it. Placing the heavier boxes on the counter Ren turned and wondered what was taking the cute shy girl so long, what he saw was a bunch of feet sticking out from under the desks and Kyoko stepping over them. Sighing Ren walked over to her, but he didn't see the foot that shot out at the last second.

!

And Ren was on top of Kyoko, the boxes all opened and on the floor. Everyone was shocked and a few girls angry, not at Kyoko for once but angry at the stupid brunette with blond highlights that made Ren fall. While two thirds of the class (full of girl, sadly only one third are boys) glared at the brunette, the remaining sort of watched what Ren and Kyoko would do.

Lifting himself up and shaking his head, the older boy looked at a red face petit sophomore girl. Finally realizing that he fell on her Ren quickly stood up and grabbed Kyoko's arms. Both standing, Kyoko removed her hands from Ren's and patted down her skirt. The blush reverting to a soft color that was now only brushing her cheeks, Kyoko started to pick up the items. Seeing so, Ren did the same, done the carried them to the counter.

"Now... that was rather rude to do Miss. Fungi, I believe you owe Ren an apologize and to Miss. Mogami too!" Mrs. Tsuruga stated suddenly standing at the back over the room, behind the brunette.

Gulping the girl apologized to Ren whole heartedly, but not so sincere to Kyoko. Giving her a fake smile Kyoko walked to her desk not forgiving her...

"Alright, let's assign you seats!" the happy art teacher held up a blank paper with squares, "In the front row will be; Miss. Kotonami, Yuki-kun, Miss. Mogami, and Ren..."

"Um... Tsuruga-sensei..." Kyoko interrupted, looking down sheepishly.

"Hm, yes?" Julie looked at her student, and waited for her to respond.

"C-can I sit in the back, please?" the girl asked ringing her hands together.

"Oh...? Hm, I already had this planned out... I guess, but don't you think it would be better to sit in the front? *that way I can watch over you*" Mrs. Tsuruga whispered to Kyoko on the last bit of her sentence.

"Okay, gomennasai sensei..." she looked down to her feet.

"It's okay, but if you uncomfortable there is a free seat in the back, so when every you want to move..." Julie smiled at the shy girl, "Okay! second row; Mr. Uri, Miss. Sunni, Mr. Geri, and Miss. Amamiya..."

...

Middle of second period.

"Alrighty, everyone comfy? Good, okay you can go ahead and talk, not too loud!" Julie watched as the students began buzzing around.

She made sure to keep her eye on the petit girl who was just sitting, and remembered her discussion with the tanned kendo teacher;**_" You have Kyoko-chan in one of your classes... keep an eye on her, don't let her sit in the back, and place students you can trust near her. Please Julie, protect her..."_**_ I will Sebastian..._

Watching her draw, Yukihito decided to talk to Kyoko.

"Hi..." Yuki greeted Kyoko, and she looked to her left.

"Hello...? Ah Yashiro-sama!" smiling Kyoko placed her pencil down and turned to face her long time friend.

"You do remember! I thought you'd forgotten..." the junior said joyfully, and gave her a cheerful smile.

While they talked, Ren watched, smiling for his friend but feeling a tug of jealousy. Standing up he went to the vacant seat of Miss. Sunni, and cleared his throat.

"Hm, oh hey Ren..." his childhood friend turned his attention to him.

"Hey, you two seem to be having fun... and leaving me bored..." Ren said the last part with a hurt expression for Yashiro.

"Oh stop with that face, anyways you guys all ready met... so what were we talking about Kyoko-chan?" the shorter junior turned back to his elementary to middle school friend.

"I think we were talking about the new drama that came out... 'Sliver Days'." Kyoko stated proud of her memory.

"... the one with the school girl who is colorblind?" Ren asked hoping to get her to talk to him.

Smiling and looking at him Kyoko gave an affirmative.

The rest of the time remaining in class the three talked and Ren got to know more things about Kyoko. Finally the bell rang and everyone was up and out, remembering that she was to wait for Sho down stairs Kyoko walked out the left door closest to the exit.

"Wait up Kyoko-chan!" Yuki called out and walked over to Kyoko, followed by Ren.

Asking her what class she has next, Yashiro and Ren offer to walk with her since they are going to the same building area. Refusing at first because she was going to walk with Sho, she was persuaded that it would be better to walk with a group.

All three of them walking down stairs where Sho was waiting patiently for her, who wasn't expecting her to bring two guys with her.

"Hi Sho... um you know Tsuruga-sama and Yashiro-sama, right?" Kyoko asked sweetly to the stunned Sho.

"Ya... are they gonna walk with us?" Sho asked secretly hope she'd say no.

And it was obviously yes.

End of second period, beginning of fifteen minutes walk.

...

* * *

**AUTHOR: hey okay so Mizuki Tsuruga is really Julie Hizuri, so plz dont get confused... the Hizuris are the Tsurugas so ya... u'll find out later y they have 2 names ;D... plz commen xD**


	4. Ch 4

**AUTHOR: hey guys, srry this was is little shorter than the first two... um idk if ill b able to update tomorrow... there is a wedding going to happen soon and my parents r going nuts... but ill try to get the3 chaps done b4 i go to las vegas... i not sure if the hotel im staying at has wi fi... so ya! but enjoy xD plz comment!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kanae Kotonami, New Friend!

Kyoko's POV...

_OH KAMI! WHERE IN HEAVENS ARE YOU!_

Oh this is a disaster... do not get me wrong, I am glad that I got to meet Yashiro-sama... but now I am not in the best of mood... and neither is Yashiro-sama...

It was just an innocent question... er offer, to walk with me but Sho... he hid his... anger? Pretty well, but I cannot get this heavy atmosphere out of my head...

Where is it coming from, Tsuruga-sama? Shotaro?

_Oh Kami... help!_

End of POV...

Only two minutes into walking period and there is an uncomfortable atmosphere hanging in the air, surrounding Kyoko's walking group; herself, Yukihito, Ren, and Sho. The cause of this negative atmosphere; Ren and Sho, both with a scowling expression merrying their faces and in turn causing Kyoko a great discomfort.

"...*nervous chuckle* ah, guys, you're attracting a lot of unwanted attention..." Yukihito stated nervously to the two scowling boy.

"Sh! Yashiro-sama, let just walk ahead of them 'kay?" a highly nervous Kyoko pulled on her calmer friend's sleeve; he nodded in agreement.

Yukihito and Kyoko walk together in front of Ren and Sho; neither of the two talking to the two childish teens.

...

"?" Ren was confused on why Yukihito was walking closely to Kyoko.

"!" Sho was upset that Kyoko was walking with someone other than him.

"!" both wanted to know what the two were talking about.

Looking at each other, the scowl was on Sho's face but Ren stayed blank. Walking faster Ren step to Kyoko left side, and smirked at Sho who was now five steps away. Taking that smirking as a challenge Sho quickly walk behind Kyoko and gently, but forceful enough, and pulled her to his side. Now Sho was the one smirking in victory, with blushing and confused Kyoko. Gritting his teeth together, Ren thought of holding Kyoko's free hand, but stopped himself;_ what the hell am I thinking? I just met Kyoko... um, Mogami-san, and I want to hold her? Stop it Kuon!_

Masking his intentions, he coughed in his hand and walked beside his confused childhood friend.

"Sho, w-why are you holding my h-hand, again?" asked a semi- frantic Kyoko, who was trying to pull said hand out of his grip that got tighter as she tried.

Not answering her, they continued to walk.

"Why did you invite Tsuruga and Four Eyes to walk with us?" Sho hiss under his breath.

"Eh... um well, Yashiro-sama asked me what my next class was, and then they offered..." looking at him for a bit then continuing," I refused at first! B-but they persisted that they walked with... us... I'm sorry..."

"Y-... *deep sigh* it's alright, wasn't your fault... I shouldn't be angry at you..." Sho was planning on lecturing her, but stopped himself from being a jerk... though he didn't know why he wanted to.

Two minutes before the one minute bell.

"Um... we have break after this... so ah, meet me at the library?" Sho asked Kyoko before letting go, which made Ren stop walking for a split second.

"Hm, okay I'll see you there... AH hurry Sho!" pulling her hand out of his hand Kyoko pushed Sho around the corner, making him stumble forward.

"Don't forget!" Sho shouted before he started zooming to his choir class... on the other side of the school...

"I won't forget... go!" and he was off.

One minute bell before the late bell, and Sho was half way there.

...

Third period begins... he made it to choir.

Geometry class; Kanae, Yukihito, Kyoko, and other not so important students... Ren is next door Geometry 2

Mr. Jin entered the room and told every student sitting to stand and go to the front of the room.

"Alright, I have assigned you seats now listen carefully... "Mr. Jin began to name students and place them.

In the first row, last table of two, Kyoko and Yukihito. And sitting in front of them will be Kanae and a random person.

"Hello Four Eyes..." a seemingly cold girl turned around, _Kanae Kotonami._

"Oh hey Kotonami-san... What up?" Yukihitoreplied retuning her smile.

"Is this girl a friend of yours?" Kanae asked looking at Kyoko.

"Ya, Kyoko-chan this Kanae Kotonami, a... um..." Yukihito glanced at Kanae thinking of what to call her, "A friend..."

Smiling brightly Kyoko greeted her, ad asked how she met Yukihito.

"I met Four Eyes during the third week of the freshman year... it was accidental... but anyways, I was just walking down the stairs of the Drama room and well, I tripped... because of the stupid heels that I had to wear..." Kanae went on with telling Kyoko how they met, "and this idiot was standing right at the end of the stair case waiting for a friend... and you know, I landed right on him."

"*laughing lightly* and after that we just kept bumping into each other, it was hilarious!" Yuki said smiling widely at Kanae.

"It didn't help that we almost had every class together!" Kanae replied to him; glare a death stare at him.

"Oh that seems like fate!" Kyoko entered her little dream world.

Staring at her Kanae looked at Yuki, with a seriously-for-real look.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan gets like this a lot..." he just smiled and looked at Kyoko with a smile.

After a while of Kyoko day dreaming, she looked at Kanae and asked her with pleading shiny eyes, "Can we be friends?"

"EH!" the raven haired girl, looked at the petite girl, "I... I guess... Sure."

"Yay!" Kyoko hugged Kanae over the table; a very awkward way of hugging (u no how win u r on opposite sides of the desk? ya like that)

"Mo! Okay, get off..." a blushing Kanae said trying to push the very happy Kyoko away from her.

"We're going to be good friends, Moko-san!" Kyoko said happily, before letting her go.

"Moko-san?" Kanae looked at Yuki.

"Well, at least she gave you a nickmane... I've known her longer, and I'm still Yashiro-sama." he shrugged and smiled at Kanae.

Kyoko was happy, and was really excited that she now has a girlfriend, that she can talk to. Bell ringing, she stands and askes Kanae if at lunch she could hang out with her; Kanae said sure.

...

End of third period, beginning of break (25 minutes)


	5. Ch 5

**AUTHOR: hey guys, ok so today at noght i will b leave for los vegas... so i will be posting two chaps today b4 i go, 5 & 6... but if there's wi fi at the hotel ill b able to post more up if not then i will wrk on microsoft and udate win i get back! i hope you enjoy xD!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealousy, Names

Kyoko's POV...

_Thank you Kami! A friend, a girl friend! Oh today is a great day!_

End of POV...

"Kyoko, over here!" a happy blond boy called to the fragile black haired girl.

"Whose that Sho!" a pale black haired girl asked with disgust, _Mimori Nanokura._

"Ah... a close friend..." Sho smiled nervously at the pouting girl holding his arm possessively.

"S-sorry I'm late Sho... oh hello..." Kyoko said breathlessly taking note of the pretty girl next to him.

"Humph!" Mimori turned her head away with an angry look, making both Kyoko and Sho frown.

"Um... Kyoko this is Mimori... Mimori, Kyoko..." Sho tried to introduce his friend to his... um... fan girl?

"Hi Mimori, it's nice to meet you!" Kyoko said in a cheery voice, hoping to gain another friend.

"Whatever..." Mimori stuck her tongue, "Wait! Is she going to hang out with us!"

Nodding his head, the girl made a sad face and began to protest.

"Um... I think I'll just go Sho... I'll see you later, bye!" Kyoko left, before he could say anything.

"KYOKO! Oh come one Mimori!" she could hear Sho shout out as she rounded the corner of the café building.

!

"Ow! Oh gomennasai... Ah Tsuruga-sama!" Kyoko had bumped into someone, upon apologizing she looked up to a smiling brightly Ren Tsuruga.

"Why hello Mogami-san... we keep bumping into each other, don't we?" Ren's smile grew wider.

Nodding sheepishly Kyoko didn't realize that she was being held up by Ren... again. Quickly removing herself from his grip, she stumbled into a crowd of very unpleased girls. Turning away from them she walked backwards and into Ren, who was confused on why the girls were angry, but more importantly why Kyoko was scared.

"Wasn't she with Sho-kun this morning!" a blond girl stated pointing her manicured finger at a horrorified Kyoko.

"Ya! This little tramp is a two timer!" shouted a black head girl with too much make up.

"What a slut!" yelled another.

"You're such a whore!" insulted a girl with a tight red ponytail.

"Stay away from our Ren you bitch!" a cheer leader looking girl snapped at Kyoko.

"Get her!" ordered a not-so-nice-to-look-at girl.

...

"ENOUGH!"

Everything stopped and everything was silent, no one moved and no one spoke.

All was still.

"T-Tsuruga-sama... Tsuruga-sama?" a concerned Kyoko looked up, not daring to turn her back to the girls.

Standing Ren looked as though he was fine, and smiley, but everyone felt the tempter drop... and they were outside. Eyes closed he was breathing deeply and slowly, cooling off.

"You bitch! Look what you did, Ren is all pis-!" one of the girls started up, but...

"Shut the hell up!" the 'Demon Lord' growled at the girl; he glared coldly at every girl, but Kyoko.

"I am sick and tired of you... all of you! I belong to no one, I am not a thing!" Ren finally snapped and every person present shivered, "And Kyoko is **not** a bitch, whore, slut, or a two timer!"

"B-but Ren-kun... she... w- she was flirting wit-"the same girl tried to convince him.

"Shut you fucking mouth... look we are just friends, we barely met! Do you get what I'm saying?" he sighed with frustration... and the lady-killing-smile.

"YES!" hearts and 'holy light' flared up as the girls all shouted out.

"Good, I apologize for snapping at all of you... it was _unnecessary_. Forgive me?" Ren slightly cocked his head to the side with an apologetic look.

Kyoko's THOUGHTS:

_THAT SMILE SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!_

_He just smiled and they forgave him! This school is not normal!_ (No, no it is not Kyoko... )

End.

And that sent the entire group nodding and drooling; most of them started to rampage towards Ren and Kyoko, but at the last second someone pulled them both into safety; the café.

"Well, that's a very intimate position..." their savior joked, Ren was sitting on the ground with his legs bent and feet on the ground while Kyoko was seated in between his legs leaning against his torso.

Rubbing his head, Ren looked down at a frozen and blushing Kyoko. In turn he also blushed at their, indeed, very intimate closeness. Clearing his throat, he reached his hand and shook her shoulder gentle.

"Kyoko-chan? Hello~!" Yukihito, their savior, tried to snap the blushing sophomore out of her trance.

"Yuki... let me try..." Ren slowing cooled down his fevered cheeks; nodding in agreement Yuki moved.

Still sitting behind her, Ren snaked his arms around her waist in effect causing her to stiffen even more. Sighing, which made her shiver; he started pushing his long fingers into her skin beginning from her ribs. Not working he continued going farther down, and she jumped.

"HA!" Kyoko pushed herself away from him, "Ah gomennasai, Tsuruga-sama... A ri ga to u."

"No Mogami-san, gomennasai, it was my fault..." Ren smiled a little, but was irritated for some odd reason.

"Oh and you to, Yashiro-sama... a ri ga to u!" Kyoko bowed to Yukihito.

"My pleasure, Kyoko-chan... haven't I told you to call me Yukihito?" he smiled, but then frowned.

"B-but I would be rude for me to call an upper classman by their first name!" she protested feverently.

"Not if I ask you to, so, Kyoko-chan can you please call me Yukihito?" Yuki looked at her pleadingly, "You can add –sama at the end!"

Looking up she smiled and said okay, turning to face Ren she gave him a smile to.

"Um... Mogami-san, you know we're friends right?" seeing her nod Ren gulped, "So, ah... can I call you Kyoko-chan? A-and you can call me Ren...-sama..." he suddenly got all nervous...

"Okay, Ren-sama and Yukihito-sama!" she said it sweet and smoothly with a very light tone.

And the room tempter got warmer; Ren was hot all over, Yuki eyed him suspiciously...

Kyoko realized that she made a lot of new friends; Kanae and Ren were new, and was reunited with Yukihito. It made her really happy, overjoyed, and it was her first day at this new school!

...

Three periods, plus break, down... four periods, plus lunch, to go!

Three minutes of break remaining.

"Anyways, since we're in here, matter as well buy something!" Yuki got up and walked over to the cash register.

After getting what they wanted, Yukihito once again asked Kyoko what class she had next.

"P.E. with Mr. Tsuruga... Ren-sama's dad..." Kyoko looked up from her schedule.

"Me too... so I guess I'll be walking with you, Kyoko-chan..." Ren smiled brightly to her., she looked away making him confused.

"And you, Yukihito-sama?" she looked at the junior sitting on the counter eating a honey bun.

"Hm... no I have woodshop next; it's in the other direction... oh well..." Yuki said sadly and shrugged.

"Oh okay... ah there's the bell, come one Ren-sama, see you later Yukihito-sama!" Kyoko said getting up waiting for Ren at the back door; just in case the girls wanted to jump her... or Ren.

...

End of break, beginning of walking period... with Ren, and Sho?

"There you are Kyoko...! Oh you..." Sho looked at Ren disgusted,_ pinhead..._

"Hello Sho... we're just heading to class, what's your next class?" Kyoko asked missing the stare battle the two immature boys were having.

"Math... you?" Sho asked facing Kyoko but keeping his eyes on Ren.

"P.E." she replied.

"I'll walk you!" Sho exclaimed stepping in between her and Ren.

"No Sho, last time you were almost late! Maybe tomorrow... when we're more comfortable with our schedules, 'kay?" and she knock down his offer; the ravened hair junoir smiled.

"B-..." he tried to reason wih Kyoko, glaring at the taller kid.

"We should get going, Ren-sama... I'll see you later Sho!" the unawar girl said waving good bye to a disappointed Sho.

Smirking Ren walked away with Kyoko, walked very closely; shoulders bumping...

"... big deal... pinhead, she calls me Sho... nothing added! We're closer!" Sho whispered to himself.

And they walk to class.

...

Was it Kyoko's imagination... or was Ren really bothered by something? What will happen in fourth?


	6. Ch 6

**AUTHOR: okay here's chap six... today i will b going to las vegas... ill b taking the laptop with me but i am not sure if the hotel has wi fi, but if it doesnt i will still wrk on the ff... plz b patient! i will update once i get but... which if on the 15th, sunday! plz enjoy this chap xD!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Does Ren Love Her?, Maybe...

Ren's POV...

"... She calls me Sho... nothing added! We're closer!"

_Damn... I'm feeling irritated!_

_It's cause of that guy! He's right Kyoko just calls him by his first name... a nickname to._

_Shut up, I'm already upset as it is..._

_Just saying... you might wanna hide that terrible aura, it's scaring the girl._

End of POV...

"Ren-sama... Ren!" a freshman girl with long wavy brown hair came running at a deep in thought Ren.

"Oomph, hello Maria, it's nice to see you again!" he replied looking down at the girl that tackle hugged him.

Looking up Maria gave him a wide grin, and then she took notice of Kyoko who was standing to the side. Smile gone the younger girl walked over to Kyoko, and looked at her from head to toe and back up. Frowning the freshman glared at the sophomore, causing her to step backwards.

"Who are you?" Maria demanded more than asked.

"K-kyoko Mogami... nice t-to meet you." the nervous girl answered.

"Are you one of Ren's fan girls? Because if you are, back off Ren's mine!" Maria looked at her, then gasped, "Unless... y-you're his g-girlfriend! REN!"

"No!" both, Ren and Kyoko, said blushing at each other... and looked away quickly.

"We just met today, a-and I'm just a kohai! Ren-sama w-wouldn't date me... I'm too plain!" protesting and explaining she said something she shouldn't.

"Kyoko-chan...You are **not** plain!" the 'plain' comment on herself made Ren upset, and somewhat snapped at her with a sad, but fierce tone.

"..." she didn't know how to answer that, so she took interest on the ground.

"But you call each other by first name!" Maria whined... clearly upset.

"We're friends... yes friends!" Kyoko snapped her view up and just said what was obvious... to her and him at least. (Ren doesnt no he like her yet!;D)

"Ya friends... besides I call you Maria..." he joined in, but there was an odd ping in his chest, _what the hell?_

"Are you Lory Takarada's granddaughter?" Kyoko suddenly asked.

"Yes...so?" the younger girl asked looking mad.

"HEY! The bell rang get your high school asses over here!" a man's voice called.

"We better get going you two..." Ren smiled awkwardly to them.

"Hai!" both answered, though Maria answered happier.

...

After getting their numbers the students had free play.

Beginning of fourth period (45 minutes).

Choices of free play were many; tennis, ping pong, handball, basketball, softball, kickball, and walking. Since nobody wanted to sweat in their clothes and on the first day of school, most choose walking, but there were a few that choose the other options.

Kyoko decided to walk, figuring that tomorrow they would be dressing out, and run the track so it was a perfect opportunity to check how long it would take to walk it. As she counted Kyoko didn't realize that Ren was walking with her, and was watching with a glint in his eyes.

"Ren... Ren... REN!" Maria waved her had in front og his eyes... for the thrid time. (-_- whoa Ren...)

"Huh? Oh sorry Maria... I was, um, thinking?" he sheepishly answered giving her a lame excuse.

"Ya... sure you were..." she looked away and pouted... _not fair, I've known Ren longer, but this girl..._

"*nervous laughter* Anyways, Kyoko-chan what are you thinking about?" he turned his attention back to Kyoko.

"..." she said nothing, but sounded like she was muttering something under her breath.

"Kyoko-chan...? Kyoko..." this time he bumped her shoulder gently.

" Eh... ah yes Tsuru-Ren-sama...?" brought back from her mind, she answered.

"*sigh*... what are you thinking about?" re-asking her hoping to get her answer this time, obviously he will...

"Oh... nothing really, I was just counting the minutes..." she answered casually.

"Ah, am I that boring?" Ren joked, pretending to be hurt.

"EH! NO!" she looked at him surprised," Ren-sama?"

"I was just kidding... anyways why?" smiling Ren walked a bit closer to her, making Maria frown more but didn't see it.

"Hm, oh I wanted to see how long it would take to walk..." the petite girl answered going back to counting but listening to Ren.

"You could've asked me..." he looked at her.

"I could have... but our legs are different length, you are taller... so our timing will be different." her golden hazeled eyes looked up to him, as she said what seemed logical.

"Oh... I see." he blushed, _*snickering*Well, that was stupid! Shut up!_

RING RANG!

"There's the bell, Ren, wha-" the brunette tried to ask an unhearing Ren.

"Kyoko-chan, what class do you have?" he approach Kyoko as she stepped out of the girls locker room.

"I have Drama with Mr. Ogata; in room... um I can't see the number...!" she panicked a bit, looking harder at the paper.

"It's okay I have that class next, we can walk together!" smiling his reassured her, causing her to smile... blushies Ren ;)

"And what about you, Takarada-san?" Kyoko asked the sad girl.

"Same..." Maria looked up, faked a smile.

"Then we can all walk together!" the older girl smiled a real bright one at her 'friend', and grabbed her small hand in her petite one. (Not yet Kyoko, not yet)

"Eh!" Maria blushed at the contact of another person besides her Ren and grandfather.

...

Maybe Kyoko made a new friend...

Maybe not, this Maria Takarada doesn't seem to like her very much; but maybe, just maybe...

"Hey Kyoko!" a voice called.

"Hello Sho, what is it?" she turned to the source and found the voice's owner.

"I'm here to pick you up, do you have a class?" Sho asked her glancing quickly at Ren and past a glare.

"Drama... Yours?" she asked him not noticing their glare (Ren and Sho)

"I have lunch right now..." he replied sadly, "But I can still walk you!"

"Oh okay..." the girl answered smiling.

"Why's that pinhead walking with you?" he couldn't help himself... _Ma and my mouth!_

"SHO! Ren-sama is not a pinhead... he has a name... be respectful, he's older than us!" Kyoko snapped at him with her cute voice... that sounded cuter lecturing.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan, Fuwa-kun is too much of a child..." placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling evilly at his rival... (In popularity, not love rival... not yet mwahahahahaha! xP)

"! YOU'RE DE- ?" She balled up his fists, but Kyoko stepped in front of him.

"Sho, stop it! I'm sorry Ren-sama... Sho, I'm not going to walk with you if you don't behave!" Kyoko gave Sho a mother's glare just like when a child is in trouble," Ren-sama is my friend, and I won't have you disrespecting him like that got it? Now go eat your lunch..."

"But..." he began, but she stopped him.

"I'll walk with you to six period, 'kay, promise..." looking at him softly and smiled sweetly.

"Fine..." defeated he began to turn, "I'll meet you at the café!"

"Okay, see you!" and she walked away with Ren and Maria; who was still blushing (Kyoko is holding her hand still)

"*Ren... you okay?*" Maria asked sensing something wrong.

"Ya... I'm just peachy..." 'Demon Lord' hissed under his breath... Maria gulped silently and looked at Kyoko, _Cool down Kuon! You too, lover boy! What? Oh never mind..._

... (Maria has never seen Ren like that xD!)

Walking period (20 minutes, lunch rush... RUN AWAY!)

...

* * *

**alright so ill b seeing u guys later... if not soon (if da hotel gots wi fi xP)... ByeBye xD**


	7. Ch 7

Chapter 7: Drama, Summer

Kyoko's POV...

_Kami, what has gotten into Sho... why does his insist on walking me to my classes? Oh Kami, please..._

Ren-sama doesn't seem very happy... neither does Takarada-san.

End of POV...

"Whoa!" a petite girl with pretty silk black hair gawked at the massive building in front of her.

"It's impressive isn't it?" a tall raven haired boy leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, feeling her nod.

"Grandfather likes to think of his students as his children... at least the ones that belong to LME... not _that_ other school..." another girl with pretty silky hair spoke, but was a brunette and was younger.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, why are our schools combined?" the black haired girl snapped out of her daze; lucky Ren had moved before their head bumped together... or they would've **kissed!**

"Hm... I'm not really sure, but I think grandfather mentioned it once..." Maria looked at Kyoko with a glazed expression," I think he explained it as a partnership between him and Akitoki, and that it was important that children knew the difference... or something like that, I don't remember..."

* * *

**AN: ****i sorry idk the president of Akitoki's name! sorry**

* * *

"Oh... how confusing..." Kyoko commenting and followed Maria inside, it was much more impressive on the inside... in Kyoko's mind it was like a fairy king's theater! It was very beautiful.

RANG RING!

Beginning of fifth period and first lunch...

"O-okay, kids, I'm Hiroaki Ogata... I'll be your drama teacher for the year..." a fragile looking man with soft blond white hair stood on stage ,"and perhaps the rest of the high school years."

All the new children looked up at him, making him rather nervous.

"A-anyways, um... I... I would like for all of you would come up and share you summer fun with everyone..." Ogata looked down at his speech paper, and his nervousness decreased a bit.

The first person was a girl who began with her name and continued with how her summer was.

The second person went, third, fourth, and so on.

"Thank you, Taki-kun... um next up... Ruriko Matsunai..." the drama teacher spoke from the front row.

"Hi~ I'm Rurik Matsunai! As most of you must know... I'm the daughter of Isanti Matsunai, the greatest pop director of the '70s!" a snobby pretty face girl chatted... no one was really listening, except Kyoko; who thought the girl to be a princess, with her pale complication, "So really, me summer was great, daddy took me to a lot of places." (I made up her father thing... idk about her, and i dont give a rat's ass at this chick D)

"Uh thank you Matsunai-chan... um, Ren... if you'd please?" Ogata asked the barely listening teen, who was watching Kyoko talk animatedly with Maria; the younger girl wasn't really paying attention, until she mentioned voodoo dolls... and fairies...

"Ah yes, of course Ogata-sensei..." the boy snapped out of his daze, _Nice covering **our** face, Ren._

"So... most of us already know who I am... for the ones that don't, like Matsunai-san... I'm Ren Tsuruga. I'm a junior, and it is my third year, of high school, in drama..." Ren went slowly, as Kyoko was watching and listening to him," Sadly my summer wasn't as much fun as Matsunai-san's, but I went to California! There I went to their theme parks; Knott's Berry Farm, Six Flags, Soak City... it was exciting, that's pretty much all I did that was worth mentioning..."

"Thank you for sharing with us Ren-kun and our next student up, Maria Takarada, a freshman... welcome!" sensei said cheerfully," It's always nice to get new interests... please..." he motioned for her.

"Hello, um I'm Maria... obviously, and yes I am the principle's granddaughter, so my summer..." the brunette went into a full detailed summer's events... including the summer festival,"... and it was very fun!"

RING RANG!

"Oh... it seems we've run out of time... tomorrow we will continue with Kyoko Mogami, have a nice day!" Ogata waved to the high schoolers.

"Ren~!" a chill went down Ren's back as a girly sugar coated voice called for him, he unwillingly turned to its owner.

"Yes, Matsunai-san?" he answered politely, with his gentlemen smile.

"Oh you can call me Ruriko... anyways I was wondering if you **and** I can have lunch together..." she said with a sickeningly sweet smile... _*gagging* is this chick serious? That's just gross, ditch her ass Ren! Shut up Kuon!_

"Ah, maybe another time... you see I-" Ren said trying to block out Kuon's rude insults from slipping out.

"He promised to have lunch with me and Mogami-sempai!" a cute girl walked up and grabbed the boy's arm,_ There is no way in hell that I'd let this pig have Ren!_

"Yes I had promised I would... um so bye Matsunai-san..." Ren waved as he was being pulled away by Maria, "*Thanks Maria, I owe you!*"

"*Anytime Ren... I don't like that girl anyways.* Mogami-sempai!" she whispered back to him, then saw Kyoko waiting where she left her in order to rescue Ren.

"Eh! –sempai!" Kyoko looked at her new friend, maybe, bewildered.

"I can't?" Maria asked sadly.

"Oh no... It's just, um weird... nobody's every called me –sempai, that's all... but why not Kyoko-chan?" the older girl smiled at the younger.

"Then Kyoko-chan! Ah let's hurry before the line gets any longer!" Maria grabbed hold of Kyoko's hand and pull them both in the direction of the line. In effect of the freshman's pull, Ren and Kyoko were now walking awkwardly close.

...

End of fifth period, beginning of lunch (55 minutes + 15 minutes [walking period])

As the trio headed to the lunch line they saw a huddle of girls, and in the middle of those girls, a very irritated Kanae Kotonami... and a nervous Yukihito Yashiro.

"Yuki-kun~ you said that you weren't going to date 'til senior year!" a blond girl whined tugging on said guy's sleeve.

"Ya, you kept pushing us aside, but you end up with this cold witch?" another said looking at Kanae disgustedly.

"WHA-" the tall black haired girl began.

"MOKO-SAN IS NOT A COLD WITCH!" someone from the back of the coward shouted with anger.

...

* * *

**AUTHOR:... hey guys... i am heading back home now, argh i am so tired, i am ready to knock out! im srry i cant update the chaps i wrked on today... but once i wake up tomorrow i will! this ones a little short... srry! but i hope you enjoyed, plz comment, i tried to get all of the mistakes that i did if i missed any plz let me know ill fix it! thank you.. c u 2morrow *yawn***


	8. Ch 8

**AUTHOR: hey guys, as promised i updated... one chap though... the ones i wrked on were, um not save... but i remember some of it and i am wrking on retyping it! some mean things are gonna be said... and i no there is a lot of bullying, but just wait i am wrking on the 'Big Stop!'... plz enjoy! xD**

* * *

Chapter 8: Defending, Natsu

Kyoko's POV...

I was walking with Maria... and Ren-sama... when suddenly Maria suddenly left me...

Then she came back with Ren-sama... apparently he was stuck with Matsunai-san...

All three of us were walking to the lunch line when I hear...

"Ya, you kept pushing us aside, but you end up with this cold witch?"

At first I wanted to ignore it, this wasn't any of my business, but as I got closer I saw Moko-san...

_Kami, that girl had better not have call my first girlfriend a 'cold witch'!_

_..._

_SHE DID!_

End of POV...

"MOKO-SAN IS NOT A COLD WITCH!" Kyoko said pushing through the coward of girls, most of their faces were familiar... _some of these girls are the ones that were bullying me! They can bully me all they want, BUT NOT MOKO-SAN!_

"Oh look the slut has come to the rescue of the cold witch! Why don't you go find some guy to go lay!" one of the girls said as Kyoko was pushing through.

"She probably want Yuki-kun too!" the girl next to her commented, sneering at Kyoko.

"Who do you think you are, you're so plain!" the blond cheer leader girl insulted her.

"Ya your chest is as flat as a board!" another helped.

"We don't have anything to worry about... you're so sad, look at you with your messy black hair!" a chocolate haired girl said flipping her hair over her shoulder... as to prove her point.

"HEY! Don't you dare talk badly of Kyoko-chan!" a sweet high pitched voice called.

"Oh look a freshman, get out of her newbie... wait!" a girl in the back turned and stared at Maria, "She's clinging on to Ren-kun!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing you little brat, get your hands off!" the girls started to move towards Maria... she let go of Ren's arm frightened.

"Sto-"Ren started to say but...

"Don't you dare touch Maria-chan!" an ice cold voice was heard from the back, where the huddle originally was; the temperature drop...

"W-what the f-f-fuck... the t-temperature j-j-just went d-down?" a chill went down the girls' back.

"B-b-but we o-outs-side!" one commented the obvious.

"I-it doesn't m-matter, g-get that t-thing a-away from R-Ren-kun!" the one closest to Maria said stepping closer, when...

"You touch her... I'll make your high school experience a living hell, back off!" a petite black haired girl appeared right in between Maria and the threat... the girl reaching for the brunette.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Maria tried to look at Kyoko but was block behind her.

She said nothing as she glared ice at the girl that was reaching for a scared Maria, Ren was trying to get back to his friend, but the girls pushed him out of the way. When he got his balance back, Kyoko was now in the middle of the new huddle that formed around Maria. The girl that was reaching for the brunette was terrified and so were the other girls; Maria was looking at Kyoko like she was a goddess of doom.

...

"Yo Reino what up? You looking at the lunch line... something inter- HEY! Where you goin'?" a dust blond spiky haired sophomore exclaimed to a silver white haired one.

"To a show..." Reino said grinning as he walked away.

...

"Four Eyes what the hell is going on with Kyoko-chan?" Kanae grabbed hold of Yukihito's collar.

"Um, I'm not really sure, I've only seen her act like that once..." gulping he just told her what he remembered," and that was in fifth grade..."

"Well do something; it looks like she wants to kill them!" the girl holding him looked at the huddle, but more specifically Kyoko.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." a stranger's voice said tone serious but amused.

"Who the hell are you!" Kanae looked at the stranger with sliver white hair and dark gray eyes," And what do you know?"

"Name's Reino... I know for a fact that little Kyoko right now, is not who she is..." the stranger replied to the upset girl.

"Speak Japanese moron!" the now scared sophomore girl ordered.

"*deep sigh* you don't feel the strange chill running up and down your spin?" Reino shifted his gaze away from 'Kyoko' to Kanae...

"...?" both Yukihito and Kanae were confused... the boy was less confused than the girl, but confused none the less.

"It's her affection... she's pissed off so Kyoko's projecting a deathly aura... it's best for her to be left alone, and besides... I want to see what she's planning on doing..." the new company explained.

...

"K-Kyoko-chan, y-you okay?" Maria tried once again to get her friend's attention.

"..." and once again she didn't answer, _Kyoko-chan what's the matter, why won't you answer?_

"Kyoko-chan?" the younger girl called out more forcefully, nothing.

"Oh enough of this, she won't do anything... why don't we just teach them a lesson about not touching our Ren!" the girl who was threatened by Kyoko smirked.

"And Yuki-kun!" blond cheerleader shouted.

"And Sho-kun!" red ponytail girl added.

...** Our?**" chilled voice of 'Kyoko' asked amusement in her voice.

"... ... ..." silence.

"That's funny... last time I checked, they don't belong to anyone." chilled voice continued.

"... ... ..." stilled silence, temperature drop.

"Now... I count one, two, three... twenty of you were calling me a slut, because I was with Sho this morning, ten of you called me a bitch when I was with Ren-sama at break... and now all of you present..." voice got chillier, amusement gone.

"... ... ..." dead silence.

"Are calling my new friends a cold witch, a brat, a thing, and a slut... it's seems to me that the really witches and sluts are you... three guys, gosh you must be so~ happy in bed!" voice became dark, and insulting.

"WHA-" silence broken.

"First Sho, second Ren-sama, and last Yukihito-sama... you girls sure love~ to boy hop..." 'Kyoko' implied with a bold smirk... _You're going too far, stop it! **Oh hush now Kyoko, let me do my work...**_

"!" shocked silence.

"You can't even be loyal to one of the three... in fact, you can't even choose!" voice chuckling coldly.

...

Yukihito's POV...

_Mio, no... Natsu, that's who it is! Oh crap Kyoko's bipolar personalities are kicking in!_

"We gotta stop her Kotonami-san!" I said realization made me snap out of my shock.

"What...?" apparently Kanae was shock as well... who wouldn't be? Well... maybe Ren.

"It's not Kyoko-chan, well it is physically but not mentally!" I said explaining in a hurry grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me... _we, I have to stop her... I'm coming Kyoko!_

End of POV...

"This just got more interesting..." Reino chuckled as he walked away from the lunch line and back to his band.

...

To be continued...

* * *

**AUTHOR: cliffhanger! srry, this was the part that didnt get saved, but dont wrry ill have it up by tomorrow... probably late, but it shall be up! oh and i ham almost finished with Blooming Roses! i am in the middle of the story xD! i hope you enjoyed~!**


	9. Ch 9

**AUTHOR:**** hey um so here's the other part, i hope you like... i have to take a leave for a while, do to some summer hw that i have to finish... but ill b wrking on the ff while i do that, on week days ill be wrking on my hw and when i take breaks on the ff... then on sat or sun ill update any chaps that ive finished! plz enjoy and plz do comment on this one... i feel like i didnt do so good! enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 9: Explaining, Mio

Reino's POV...

Kyoko being bipolar... I wonder if I can meet the rest of Kyoko...

_This year will be interesting, not to mention that Sho seems to be interested in her too... let's have some fun!_

End of POV...

"W-wha? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" a fierce blond snapped.

"I'm me... that's who I think I am." Natsu answered back, with a cold grin.

"G-GET HER!" the red ponytail demanded.

"**Stop…**" a deep booming voice spoke.

"... ...!" everyone stopped an stared at a man in a King of Spain costume... yup you guessed it.

"Grandpa!" Maria shouted from behind Kyoko… ah Natsu, _Lory Takarada_.

...

Kyoko's POV (er Natsu's... IDK!)

**_Grandpa? Well grand is a fitting word for this man... -_**Natsu

_Natsu, can you please let me take of?_ -Kyoko

**_Ooooh, but I was just having fun!_**

_Natsu... you know this will cause more trouble for Kyoko, you've had your fun. Now sleep... _-Mio

**_*grumble* Oh fine!_**

_*heavy sigh*... thank you Mio... Kami, how will I explain this?_

End of POV...s?

"Why hello Maria, I should have guessed that you were in the middle of this... hassle..." the man, who was supposedly the principle, looked down at his granddaughter who hid behind Kyoko.

"It wasn't her fault sir..." Kyoko spoke, with her voice at its normal state... at the back of the coward Ren sighed with relief,_ eh why am I sighing?_

"Kyoko-chan... *relieved sigh*, you're back... thank goodness!" Yukihito and Kanae had finally made it to the middle.

"Yukihito-sama, I'm fine... oh! Moko-san, y-you're crushing m-me!" she began say when her friend hurled herself at Kyoko.

"AH, sorry! Mo, don't scare me like that..." Kanae said blushing and releasing her friend, _I hugged her without thinking!_

"Gomennasai..." Kyoko apologized with a warm smile, Ren though not close wanted that smile directed at him.

"I know whose fault it is Mogami-san..." Lory spoke again, getting the attention of the girls... and the two boys...

"... I'm really sor-?" the black haired sophomore began to do a dogeza, but Lory stopped her.

"I never said that it was your fault..." he spoke with a glint in his eyes as he scanned the group of now scared girls.

"Eh but I..." Kyoko began.

"No Kyoko-chan it wasn't you at fault, end of discussion... the ones at fault are surprisingly not all of the girls present..." he said staring back at Kyoko.

"... ... ..." everyone was silent.

"In fact, they aren't even here... but don't worry, Sebastian will find them... and for the rest of you, I'll be speak with your parents... now go get your lunches!" Lory stated smiling," Ah Mogami-san... I'd like a word with you, come..."

...

Kanae, Yukihito, Ren, and Maria watched as Kyoko was stolen by Lory.

"Four Eyes... you got some explaining to do!" Kanae said with a cold voice.

"Eh what explaining? I have no idea what you're talking abou-"Yukihito said nervously inching away slowly.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" Kanae shouted at him step closer, face to face.

"... fine, but can we get lunch first, we only have fifteen minutes..." he blushed and gestured to the growing lunch line.

...

"Um, sir what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kyoko asked as she followed the strange man to his office.

"Lory is fine Mogami-san... Sebastian tells me a lot about you, what I wanted to talk to you about is your personalities," the principle turned and face Kyoko with a smile," if is alright with you..."

"You mean about Natsu? Oh-she's-really-sorry,-it's-just-that-I-wanted-to-protect-Maria-and-before-I-knew-it-Natsu-had-taken-over! Gomennasai!" she said in one panicked breath.

"Mogami-san, its fine you're not in trouble... I'd like to know how you got them..." Lory stared at her, _strange things just keep coming to my school..._

"Eh? I don't understand your question..." she looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Your record shows that you weren't born with multiply personality disorder... I'd like to know how you got them..." he placed his hand on a vanilla folder.

"I see... um it's actually quite fuzzy to me, but the first that had been created was-"Kyoko began to explain when she saw his confused face.

"Created?" he asked a bit more interested, _acting is one method of creating, but this case seems different... unlike the Hizuri they are acting differently, but this girl..._

"Yes creates... my mother was a therapist... she helped me with controlling them..." she had a gentle looking in her eyes and Lory could see that... and the sadness," Mother told me that in times when I'm scared my mind will create characters that already exist in me, but don't normally surface..."

"..." he said nothing, just continued on examining her.

"And that's when my mind thinks I'm in danger it would switch... and I become someone who is not me, but is me..." she finished, thinking that Lory would be confused.

"Ah I see... who was the first to be created?" he was indeed confused but he didn't want her to explain again.

"That would be Mio..." Kyoko stated, with a slight frown... _it seems she doesn't understand her other yet..._

"Mio, and how did she come along?" Lory continued ignoring the frown that was gracing her face,_ I'll save my thoughts for later._

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Mister?" a calm icy like voice spoke, at first he thought someone else was in the room had it been for Kyoko's eyes stuck on his.

"You're voice change?" Lory stared at his new company, and decides it was best to wait for her to speak her name.

"Yes, but Kyoko prefers that we use her voice when we are out... and what name shall I call you?" the new girl spoke again, this voice was cold but it wasn't meant to send chills down his back.

"My name is Lory Takarada... and I presume you're Mio..." he stated and assumed her name.

"Correct... now you wanted to know how I was created?" Mio continued.

"Yes, if it's not a problem..." he said, _it's best if I'm careful..._

"Not at all, you see Kyoko was always being compared to the other girls in her family, not like Kyoko should be like them heavens no... But the other way around..." Mio said with a bit of bite in her voice.

... (back to Yukihito)

"So explain!" Kanae said looking at a nervous junior... and it's not because of the pressure, Kanae is once again in his face.

"Yes enlighten us Yuki." A smiling Ren pitched in, he was angry but was enjoying Yukihito's discomfort.

"Yeah I wanna know who that was in my big sis's body!" Maria came into the discussion.

"Bid sis?" Kanae looked at the little freshman who looked back at the older sophomore.

"... Explain Yukihito!" Maria snapped at him.

"Oh fine! Kyoko-chan has two other personalities..." he finally said and sighed, _I'm sorry Kyoko-chan!_

"... ... ..." they were quiet,

"... ..." and he was waiting for their reaction.

"And..." Ren said egging him to continue.

"What... that's all I know!" the other boy said looking at them in disbelief.

"You're lying!" Maria and Kanae said together with fire in their eyes.

"*sigh* look it's not my place to tell you... if you want to know the rest ask Kyoko-chan!" he gave up but stuck to his grounds.

...(Kyoko er Mio and Lory)

"Because of that the girls would gang up against Kyoko, like you saw a little while ago... I came from the emotions of hatred and despair; therefore I can stand against their cruel insults and teasing..." Mio sadly said, but with a taste of hatred.

"And the other? I am sure that the one protecting my granddaughter wasn't you..." Lory guessed for Mio didn't seem like one to like others.

"You are correct, I was created to protect Kyoko, and her alone... but the other she can protect anyone she thinks Kyoko holds dear... would you like to speak with her?" she said it so simply, it made him wonder if she was lonely.

He was caught up with her response he nearly missed her question.

"Not today, but perhaps another... now go your friends will have questions..." Lory said smiling at her offer.

"They are not mine, they are Kyoko's... I do not make friends... good day Lory..." Mio corrected him, and this time there was no hint of anything.

"Kyoko Mogami... what an interesting little lady, Sebastian..." the man said to a shadow.

"Yes, she is Takarada-senpai..." Sebastian stepped out and agreed with his long time friend...(yes Sebastian respects Lory a lot!)

"How many times do I have to tell you Seda? Lory, call me Lory!" the man sitting stood and whined," We are friends!"

"Sorry... Lory..." Sebastian smiled at his odd friend; _hopefully he doesn't have any schemes he wants to do... Kyoko-chan, you've become his interest..._

...

Kyoko's MIND...

_That man is quite interesting Kyoko..._

_Hm? Are you talking about Lory?_

_Yes... it seems he has taken an interest in you..._

_Us, Mio, us... you and Natsu are a part of me, so therefore us._

**_Yeah M us, we're all one with each other, so does he wanna talk to little ol' me?_**

_Yes, but another day... Kyoko has to eat..._

_*sigh* and explain..._

**_We have you back Kyoko!_** –Mio and Natsu

End of POV...

* * *

**c u on sat or sun!**


	10. Ch 10

Chapter 10: Lunch, Nervousness

"Kyoko onee-chan!" the first to call out for Kyoko was the freshman girl that was running up to the approaching sophomore.

"Eh? Maria... oh you got me my lunch, thank you!" she said as she received a hug from her young friend, and was handed her lunch; a nice ham sandwich and a bottle of apple juice.

"Mo, what did you and Mr. Takarada talk about?" Kanae asked with a act of announce and impatience, was in truth anxious and worried for her first true friend... who was warm her way into her seemingly cold heart.

"At least let her eat first Kotonami-san..." Yukihito tried to provide some space for Kyoko to breathe.

"MO! I'm losing my patience, and so is Tsuruga-sama!" she said and dragging someone else with her 'impatience' excuse.

"What? No I'm not; I'll admit that I'm curious, but not enough to pressure her!" Ren said looking at Kanae with a raised eye brow, _Oh yes you are. Shut it!_

"A ri ga to u Ren-senpai..." Kyoko looked at the older boy and smiled, **_Kyoko?_**

"Y-your welcome Kyoko-chan..." he smiled back, _s-senpai?_

Ren's POV...

_That's great you bimbo! Now she's calling us –senpai! Nice going..._

_Shut up! So what if she calls us –sama or –senpai... same difference!_

_No it is not! –senpai is a step higher than –sama, you duffs!_

_Why do you care, why do I care! It's not important!_

_Geez I did a good job on creating you!_

_What are you talking about!_

_You don't even remember Kyoto... I'm wasting my time!_

_Don't walk away from me Kuon! Get back here! What don't I remember!_

_..._

_Damn it!_

End of POV...

"Ano... what do you guys want to know?" a nervous girl asked fidgeting in her seat, _Just breath Kyoko...** Yeah, breathe.**_

"Everything!" Kanae said making her more nervous.

"Yes onee-chan, everything... right Ren?" Maria said looking to Kyoko then to Ren.

"..." he said nothing.

"Ren?" the girl waved her hand in front of his face and shouted his name... again," REN!"

"What, oh yes everything..." back, he replied

"O-okay..." she said looking away from them and down to her hands.

...

"Reino, where've you been bro?" a boy with nice dark red hair said staring as Reino sat under the shade of a fully grown tree.

"Ya man, you left us hanging!" the blond spikes said, watching as the silver haired breathed heavily.

"Oh relax guys... I was just watching a girl-"he shrugged and rested his head on his arms

"A girl!" two of the four exclaimed and pretended to faint.

"Reino... you never take interest in girls." a longer silver haired boy said glancing at the other silver head.

"And your point is?" he stated back.

...

"Um, so there you have it... now you know about my bipolar thing..." Kyoko said and nibbled on her sandwich.

"... ... ..." nobody said anything, just stared... everybody but Yukihito Yashiro who was kindly sitting next to her.

"You only have two?" Ren, or Kuon, asked.

"My doctor things that I may possess more, but they don't want to... come out?" Kyoko replied looking up at Ren, and looked back down... there, in his eyes, was a dark presence.

"Okay guys, you got what you wanted now let's just drop it 'kay..." sensing his elementary school friend Yuki pitched in.

After Kyoko's explanation about her personalities, many thoughts went in everyone's head. All thoughts were started with 'why', and a heavy silence surrounded the group... it is a good thing that they were in the café.

Ren/Kuon's MIND...

_Bipolar disease..._

_... What, Yuki explained before hand... what don't you get?_

_It's not that I don't get it, it's just that..._

_Just that what? Geez Ren... You..._

_..._

_You remember._

End of mind...

RING RANG!

"What class do you have next Kyoko onee-chan?" Maria asked cheerfully while throwing her lunch away.

"Hm, I have Lang. Arts with Ms. Aki in room 405, and you Maria?" she replied smiling brightly at the possablity that they'd have another class together.

"Aw I have math, no fair!" the younger wailed and hung her head sadly.

"Oh, maybe we can hang out after school a bit... how about you Moko-san, Yukihito-sama?" Kyoko looked sadly at her friend and thought of a plan, then asked her other friends.

"No, I have P.E." Kanae looked up at Kyoko and shook her head.

"Same here..." and he said the same, blushed involuntarily.

"Oh I see, and you... Ren-senpai?" Kyoko looked to the junior boy placing his lunch tray on top of the café counter where it would be pick up later.

"It seems that you're stuck with me again, Kyoko-chan." Ren smiled cheerfully, _Cool it Kuon! It ain't me, hot shot..._

"Lucky, you have Ren all to yourself!" Maria said nudging Kyoko's side.

"EH! NO I DON'T- I mean, ah..." she got red faced and started to get even more nervous, but not like the nervous of explaining something embarrassing... the type that you get when you are teased or talking to a pretty person.

"Are you tired of me Kyoko-chan? Oh how that hurts!" Ren pouted along with Maria, and made a hurt expression bumping it up by turning away and hanging his head.

"NO! I, I didn't mean it like that!" running up to Ren she became more panicked as his expressed more 'sadness'.

"No, no I get what you're saying... you don't like me..." hanging his head lower he began to whimper.

"I LIKE YOU!" the petite girl replied back in a hurry... and his head shot up, they stared at each other. Kyoko's eyes went wide and her face was a tomato, Ren was trying to control the blush creeping up.

It was quiet.

Kanae, Maria, and Yukihito stared open mouth... (ooooh~!)

...

* * *

**AUTHOR: hey srry for the wait, my apologize for the shortness, i hope you enjoyed... i am srry to say that i well b taking another leave, but i think i'll b able to type and update! come plz xD!**


	11. Ch 11

**AUTHOR: hey guys im back... so srry for being away for so long! my mom had to take a wrk trip and i need to stay with my grandma... she only has one cuomputer and my uncle normally hogs it up! REAL SORRY! well here's the next chap... its pretty short... ill wrk on the others and ill update on friday or saturday! promise xD plz enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Awkardness, Unknown Secrets, and Natsu Time!

Kyoko's/Ren's POV...

_Wha- what... WHAT DID I SAY!? – Kyoko_

_Did... did I hear right? She... I want to hear that again! –Ren_

_... ... (Kyoko's mind)_

_Kyoko, are you... you okay? __–M_

**_Oh things are gonna get interesting... Mhm I think I like this. LET'S PLAY! _**_– N_

_WHA! NATSU! – K_

_Oh dear... __– M_

_... ... (Ren's mind)_

_*snickering* You want to what? God you're a sadist!__ – K_

_... oh shut up Kuon... you liked it to! – R_

_Ya... but I'm not the one who's in control... *smirk*__ - K_

_Why you... shit she isn't saying anything! – R_

End of POV (an embarrassing pov)

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan... I shouldn't have teased you like that..." Ren snapped back from his... um 'conversation'... smiled with a worried expression, which made Kyoko stiffen worse.

"Yea Ren what were you think!" Yashiro semi shouted at him; beginning to walk up to Kyoko's aid.

"Kyoko onee-chan? Um guys she's really frozen..." ignore the two males arguing, will one lecturing while the other just stared and shrugged, Maria waved her hand in front of the stunned girl's face.

"Kyoko, hello~! HEY!" not hearing the younger girl Kanae stepped up and commanded," Four Eyes she not responding, you've known her longer... do something!"

"She's never frozen like this before! I don't know what to do! OW!" trying to explain he received a smack to the head," What the hell Kotonami-san!"

In effect he let out a whimper and rubbed the back of his head. Glaring at his abuser clearly demanding an apology... he didn't get one just another smack and more orders. Beginning to argue and spat at each other, they didn't notice the slit change in Kyoko. Ren and Maria did...

"Um... Guys?" Ren tried to get their attention, and failed miserably. What did get their attention was the small change in the air.

"Oh both of you take it outside... you're acting like a married couple... long time no see Yu!" a confident strong, yet soft and gentle voice spoke out.

"Mi... Natsu, h-hi..." the nervous now relieved Yukihito Yashiro, sighed out and looked up with the tiniest blush.

"In the flesh... so to speak..." giving him a sweet devilish smile Natsu past a little wink.

"Kyoko onee-chan... no you're!" apparently not hear the miniature conversation, Maria throw herself at 'Kyoko', only to realize that there was something different.

"Hm? Oh I get it; you're the little girl that Kyoko wanted to protect... I'm Natsu onee-chan!" looking at her sudden baby koala bear Natsu gave her a big sister smile. (get it? baby koala? they cling to their mothers... xD theyre adorable!)

"... ..." the only ones being quiet were Kanae and Ren, both with their mouths partly opened.

"Ren, Kotonami-san you okay?" Yashiro asked looking away from Natsu and Maria, who were chatting rather happily!

... no answer...

Ren's POV...

_What the fuck just happened?_

_What does it look like? Kyoko's MPD just switched... this one is named Natsu.*toothy_ grin*

* * *

**_AN: okay a guest reviewed and pointed out that bipolar isnt wat kyoko has... i asked my mom and she told me it was MPD... multi personality desease, srry if i confused anyone! xO_**

* * *

_Okay so how do I get Kyoko back?_

_Do you have to? I mean look at this chick!_

_Dude! It's still Kyoko!_

_And? The way that Natsu is, makes her more... attractive!_

_Shut up, that's just..._

End of POV...

"Ya I'm fine Yuki, um so Natsu... –chan can we have-" Ren shook out of his daze and turned his attention to the more social Kyoko/

"Just Natsu is fine, I hate the whole –chan, -sama crap..." frowning a bit at the new person talking to her Natsu gave permission for just her name.

"O-okay then... can we have Kyoko back?" he stared deeper into her eyes, from a distance of course, not finding what he was looking for... whatever he was looking for.

"I don't think so pretty boy." Hearing the hidden meaning of "we" Natsu smiled seductively... sorta...

"And... and why not?" Ren asked, _Pretty boy?_

"She doesn't wanna see you right now... to sum it up she's too embarrassed." She replied casually.

"..." he stayed silent... but his face showed the irritation and impatience inside.

"If you want I can have Mio come o-"smiling wickedly the girl offered, _Nat don't you dare bring me up._

"NO!" another voice was hear, interrupting Ren's thoughts on who would be more cooperative.

"... Yuki?" the taller male stared at his long term friend, who was working up a bit of sweat.

"NO! No Mio!" ignoring Ren's curious and worried gaze Yashiro looked to Natsu and was demanding.

"Whoa... chill Yu, she's ain't gonna kill you *chuckles softly*." Obviously a secret only between him and Natsu... Kyoko and Mio too, of course... know, and that was bugging Ren.

"Natsu onee-chan... who's Mio?" Maria looked up to Natsu and stated her curiosity.

"Hm Mio is the first born of Kyoko's personalities... I'm second. Wanna meet her?" Natsu glanced over to Yuki and smiled.

"YEA-!" the cheery brunette answered, and was cut off... _that seems to be happening a lot right now. _

"NO! Natsu, no Mio... at least not today..." again Yashiro demanded with a very strict voice, only Natsu and Ren heard the desperateness... _*grin* this lit' secret that is bugging you, huh, Ren?! Shut it, and no its not!_

"Aw, Yu you're hurting her feelings, it was a long time ago Yu... she ain't holding any grudges on you..." Natsu offered up a pout, and smiled when Yukihito's brows frowned.

"It doesn't matter Natsu... I... *I just don't want to see her right now*..." he began, and whispered the end not wanting the others to hear... _I can handle Mio right now, not now... I'm sorry Mio._

"... ... Fine... well Renni, the bell just rang so it looks like you're stuck with** me** *smiles cutely*!" frown slightly Natsu agreed sharply, and grabbed Ren's arm... T_T and brought the earlier discussion up.

"Renni? Wait what! AH!" questioning her name for him, he didn't register that she was getting ready to yank him up... and... he nearly tripped ;P

...

Sho's POV...

_Okay there's the bell... I better get going before Mimori gets me... oh shit!_

"Sho-kun~!" a high pitched cheery voice called out from the first door located to the upper right corner of my classroom.

*breathes out* _that was close... now to the caf-_

_Wha... WHY THE HELL IS THAT PIN HEAD SO DAMN CLOSE TO –MY- KYOKO!_

_Oh fuck no!_

End of POV...

"OI! Get yourself away for *my* Kyoko!" the sophomore blond shouted a few steps away from said couple, earning some stares.

"Hm? Oh it's that spoiled brat... play along 'kay *wink*." Natsu winced when she saw Sho walking to them with a frown, _Natsu don't do anything stupid PLEASE!_

"Like I have a choice... *sigh*" looking at her Ren shrugged a bit. _Are we gonna have some fun now? Not you definition..._

"Eh, Sho I was waiting for you! You're very late... come on we're going to be late!" Natsu used Kyoko's excited and complaining voice. Making both males blush lightly.

"We're not leaving until this guy leaves!" clearing his head Sho looked at Ren and back at 'Kyoko'.

"But Sho, Ren-senpai has class with us... isn't that right Ren-senpai?" Natsu looked at the annoyance that is Shotaro Fuwa and smiled sweetly.

"Yea... language arts with Aki-sensei..." taken aback by the fake smile that she gave, _ITS SO MUCH LIKE MOM'S! – R+K_

"*grating teeth* fine! Come on Kyoko!" clearly upset Sho grabbed 'Kyoko's' wrist and pulled her in the direction of the language arts building.

"... *giggles* you coming Ren-senpai?" allowing herself t be touched by **it** Natsu called for Ren.

"... ... Yea..." confused Ren frowned at the sudden coldness that he felt when Natsu, Kyoko, was taken and the sudden anger and jealousy. _Kuon what are you doing? For the one millionth time it's not me hot shot!_

...

End of lunch, 15 minutes walk to sixth period.

Ren's POV...

_Can today get any worse?_

_It could..._

_Not helping_

_Sorry, but hey look on the bright side, at least she gave you a nickname *laughs*_

_Natsu gave that name not Kyoko... AND STOP LAUGHING!_

_Aw you no fun! I bet **he'd** be more fun!_

**_He_**_ is worse than you! _

_Eh true... but at least **he** does tell me to shut up..._

_You know **he** barely even talks... glares, Kuon, glares..._

_... hm_

_We should stop talking..._

_Yea we don't wanna walk **him**_

_..._

End of POV...

RANG RING!

Beginning of period 6

Well Kyoko hide behind Natsu all period?

Can poor Ren handle a different personality in his new 'friend's' body?

What will happen when Sho realizes that he likes a certain someone?

Who's this chick saying Sebastian isn't mine! AWE~ HELLS NO! … lolz JK! xD

How well Natsu play her game?!

* * *

**HEHE... questions... cliffhangers, *sigh*... did you enjoy?**

**to b honest wit u guys... the fic cought up wit my thinking so while i was out i wrote some rough drafts... imma pulish them up and update on the one of the days i said i would... if you no read it (Friday or Saturday) 3 thanks for read i hope you liked! ill be wrking mega hard! FIGHT ON!**


	12. Ch 12

**AUTHORl: hey guys imma back! c i didnt make u wait long! here's the chap 12, ill update chap 13 tomorrow... i hope u enjoy 3**

* * *

Chapter 12: Questions and No Answers, Memories

Kyoko's MIND...

_WHY! Kami why did I say I like him!?_

_Oh why? Today was becoming a great day!_

_Natsu..._

**_Yes my pretty?_**

_Please don't do anything stupid! I know that you hate Sho, but please!_

**_Awe don't worry darling... I'm sure that Renni will be willing to help~!_**

_Natsu... don't, let Kyoko take over..._

_W-what! NO! I... I don't want to face HIM!_

**_Ren?_**

_N-no... well yes, no... the Emperor of the Night *shiver*_

**_Emperor... of the Night? Really…_**

_It doesn't matter Kyoko you have to face him... he is no danger to you..._

**_Yeah he is completely fine… no threatening aura._**

_*gulp* f-fine..._

End of MIND...

"*Natsu, can I have Kyoko back now?*" Ren leaned over and whispered into Natsu's ear.

"*Sure... **you** can have her back!*" she teased him, succeed in making him blush.

"*I... I didn't mean it like that...*" he whispered back flustered. _HA! She got you! Fuck... not what I meant! Oh really?_

"Oi! Stop walking so close to Kyoko!" Shotaro barked at Ren for leaning so closely to his' Kyoko.

"... um, guys w-we'll be late..." Kyoko was back.

"... ..." they didn't hear her, _Stupid men...** Aw M you don't mean that.**_

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you thinking that you can befriend my Kyoko so easily!" the shorter male poked the taller on the chest.

"Your Kyoko?! She doesn't belong to anybody!" the dark brunette asked trough his teeth, _His?_

"G-guys?" Kyoko was confused and began to get scared; they were attracting a lot of attention.

"She belongs to me! We live together, and... And she loves me more than you!" can he say it any louder? He showed off.

"S-she lives with you?" Ren wanted to say something different, but was thrown off when he heard what Sho said.

"Yea! She has been living with me for one and a half years now." The blond kept going, his ego growing bigger by the stupefied expression on Ren's face.

"Guys!?" Kyoko had enough.

"Let's go Kyoko." And Sho grabbed her hand again... Ren's expression changed to anger.

"Hold it, don't just order her around, she can do what she wants!" he said with venom, yanking Kyoko out of Sho's grip.

"DON'T TOUCH KYOKO! She loves me so she has to listen to me!" Sho replied, grabbing on to Kyoko's free hand... now Ren is holding her left, Sho her right... a little tug-a-war?

"No she doesn't! You don't know if she loves you..." he replied back with a childish tone.

"Just watch... Kyoko you love me more than Tsuruga, right?" he asked pulling her attention to him.

"EH!?" panic swim through her veins, heart beat growing faster.

"... ..." both males stayed quiet.

"Wha... I... I can't... we... you... h-he... I DON'T KNOW!" she stuttered and stuttered, finally she ran away ripping out of Ren's and Sho's hold. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?_

...

"Wait Kyoko-chan!" watching Ren chase Kyoko, Sho stood rooted to the ground [5 minutes 'til 1 minute bell]

"S-she... no, she's just confused, Kyoko loves me... ever since we met..." said in a semi confident tone.

Sho's MEMORY:

I was three when Kyoko and I met...

I had my natural hair color then... I remember that she was pretty cute back then too.

Her longish silky black hair... her fair tanned skin, and her eyes...

Eyes like rich honey... all shinny, and warm.

But that wasn't what attracted me to her... it was her smile. The way her mouth covered at just the right angle.

And how her smile made her eyes shine brighter...

I liked her... she was pretty.

I had always preferred girls that had a light skin tone... when I was younger.

But when I met Kyoko... something about her...

...

She bowed to me, something that a lot of girls don't do anymore... Oba-san and Ojii-san would like Kyoko.

They run the inn, in Kyoto... where Kyoko lives. Maybe I can go to Oba-san... and spend time with Kyoko, while I'm there.

Mom introduced us...

"Shotaro, this is Kyoko, Saena's only daughter. Say hello, honey."

"H-hey..."

"Hi Sho-kun."

Kyoko's mom had come to Tokyo to meet with my mom... something about business.

They went to the dining room, and left us alone... it was the first time I felt nervous around a girl... I remember thinking; _I-it's because we just met, yea that's it!_

She was the first to talk...

I had fun talking with her, Kyoko was easy to talk to... even when my favorite show came on, I continued to talk.

But when she was going to leave, I felt sad... I wanted her to stay...

"Don't be sad Sho-kun... momma will bring me to visit you next weekend!"

I became happy, but only a little... I remember that she gave me a shy hug, and I smiled.

I like her.

...

Two years had past... I'm five now, Kyoko is still four... her fifth birthday is today, and I can't wait 'til we get to Kyoto.

When we arrived at her house... she came running out excited... in my head I thought that I was seeing a snow angel... how that fluffy light blue, almost white, dress fit her so well.

She launched herself at me, and we fell in the snow... she was light, her hair had been cut... shorter but was still brushing her back.

I was blushing like mad when she got up.

I know her; she loves fairies and fairy tales... I got her a fairy doll and story books...

"OH! Thank you, thank you Sho!"

That was the first time that she said my name without honorifics. I was so happy...

... We are the same age again... before we left Kyoko gave me a gift of her own.

A pick on the cheek... even though I only felt those cherry lips for a second, I still felt them.

What I was going to say left my mouth and my mind went blank. My face was red and it wasn't because it was cold.

"*soft laugh* Saena, Hayame... best we head out now. Good bye!"

I was in a daze, and was still in a daze when my parents and I got to my grandparent's inn.

I like Kyoko.

...

Ten years later... there was news about a huge car accident... on the Wasami Freeway. That was the freeway that Kyoko's family took to get here...

I panicked; my thoughts were all over the place...

_Kyoko, my Kyoko! In a car accident, my Kami! Kyoko!_

The news cast showed that someone was trying to crawl out from under a car... or from inside the upside down car.

_Kyoko please let it be Kyoko!_

It was.

I sighed, but I saw blood... was it hers?

We are fifteen... in the past five years we had text and visited each other, I liked her more.

And the thought of her so greatly hurt... that she was bleeding, terrified me.

Watching the T.V I saw Kyoko trying to pull out another body... a paramedic saw and helped. Saena, she was bleeding worse than Kyoko... a piece of metal was pierced in her hip.

My Kyoko ignored that, and went back to the car... it scared me that she crawled right in.

Five minutes had past and she was struggling with something... Hayame, she was pulling her father out.

I saw my mother rush in and grab her own car keys... I left the T.V. on, and rushed out.

At the hospital... I marched to the front desk and demanded to know where the Mogami's room was. I didn't wait for my parents...

_Kyoko, I have to know if my Kyoko is okay!_

No, she wasn't okay... not mentally.

"Kyoko... it's me, S-oomph!"

"THEY'RE DIED *hiccup*, SHO M-MY PARENTS! *crying*"

Lying on the hospital beds were Saena and Hayame were lifeless... blood everywhere... it made me sick.

Crying, my Kyoko was crying... she was breaking, her heart was shattering... no!

I held her.

I locked her.

We stayed there, sitting on the hospital floor... my Kyoko's whole body embraced by mine. Locked tightly, securely, she cried out.

I held her together... the best I could, she was clinching tightly to my shirt. I wouldn't let go, not until she was ready.

"D-don't let m... me g-go... *sniff*"

"I won't... I'm here. I'll stay right here, Kyoko."

But we had to let go... the doctors had to examine Kyoko's body. She was fine... except for the small scar on her right shoulder.

Kyoko came to live with us; we were the closest thing to family for her.

It was summer.

Three months had passed since that accident, and my Kyoko was returning to her old self.

We knew about her MPD... I was always careful, but I didn't really care for it.

It was March 13, dad's birthday, when the daughter of my dad's close friend pulled me aside.

"Sho, um, w-we've known each other for a l-long time now..."

"Yea and?"

"A-and... I like you..."

"... I'm sorry."

"Y-you don't..."

"I like someone else... Naomi-chan. I'm sorry."

"It's Kyoko isn't it..."

"... ..."

I liked her.

Now I think...

I love her.

End of MEMORY...

5 minutes remain until the 1 minute bell...

Can Ren find Kyoko in time?

How will Sho react once the thought of losing Kyoko to his number one enemy?

What is Kyoko think?

Who will be the one to comfort her? Ren? Sho? Reino? Or...

* * *

**did u like? plz comments! xD thanx 4 reading 3 u all!**


	13. Ch 13

**AUTHOR: hey guys... im srry this one is a bit short! but i hope you like! ill post chap 14 tomorrow so tone in xD! plz enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Confusion, Reino

Kyoko's POV...

Why is this happening!?

Ren and Sho are fighting over something... I have no idea how to stop them, and then I hear:

"... you love me more than Tsuruga, right?"

WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Plus there are others looking at what's happening, many glares were shot in my direction.

I can't answer such a personal question in public... and definitely not to boys, but if they were gay maybe...

**_Haha! Renni being gay?! Ha! I'd love to see that!_**_ - Natsu_

_NATSU! - Kyoko_

_You walked into that one Kyoko... -Mio_

Why do they always argue around me?

I can't believe I ran away...

Should I go to class? But they will be there... I don't want to see Ren-senpai, or Sho.

But I can't ditch, it's improper... and mother would be disappointed.

There's only five minutes until class... I'll just stay here for three minutes... here?

Oh I'm in a garden...

End of POV...

"Hello there..." a voice called from behind the fantasized girl.

"*shiver* h-hello Reino-kun..." feeling a shiver run down Kyoko twirled around to come face to face with a sliver haired male.

"*chuckle* Just Reino is fine, Kyoko." Smiling at her honorific uses, walking a step closer now she was looking up slightly... if he wanted to Reino could've bent his head down a bit, and he would own Kyoko's first kiss.

"I... I prefer to call you Reino-kun... unless you tell me your last name?" she countered, hoping he would tell her, as she felt uncomfortable enough on calling him Reino... considering they weren't friends, exactly...

"Silly girl, I don't have a last name... don't need it." was his so simple reply... he was hiding something.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked curious, all traces of any nervousness or fear gone... making Reino smile widely.

"*sad smile* long story... I'd have to hang around you to finish it." The boy's sad smile turned up to a happy grin... there was a glint of mischievousness in his dark gray eyes.

"NO! Ah... I mean its okay; you don't have to tell me." she became alert... if only she could do that with Ren, huh?

"*soft chuckle*okay... why are you here anyways... you're not in gardening..." Reino stepped closer and Kyoko took a step back, making him grin.

"Eh, um, well... uh, you see... I wa-" she stuttered and struggled with her reply.

"There you are Kyoko-chan!" a new male voice was heard, Ren.

"... Tsuruga-sama..." the younger male said with an indifferent tone... but with slit disappointment.

"Reino-kun... come on Kyoko-chan, we'll be late if we don't go now." Ren returned the indifference and smiled to Kyoko, who looked rather scared.

"Ah... um, okay... bye Reino-kun." walking past Reino, she bide him a farewell.

"See you later Kyoko... Tsuruga-sama." Smiling he replied to her, making her blush slightly... and gave an okay-ish goodbye to Ren.

"... ..." they walked away in silence.

Kyoko didn't look at Ren, but he looked at her.

They had reached their class in the last two minutes.

...

End of walking period, beginning of 6th period.

Kyoko's MIND:

* * *

**AN: **Kyoko=_italics, _Natsu=_italics+_**blod**, Mio=italics+underline ... i hope this clears some confusion!

* * *

_What's this weird dark feeling?_

**_... Oh it's coming from Renni~_**

_He seems to be mad..._

_But why!? What did I do?_

**_Um, you ran away, remember?_**

_Oh right..._

_I don't think he's upset at that..._

**_Really, then what is he mad about M?_**

_I'm not sure... just guessing that Kyoko's reaction isn't what made him angry._

_*sigh* today is almost over..._

**_Just a little more Kyoko! Don't worry, M and I got your back!_**

_Just breathe._

End of POV...

* * *

**did you like? i hope u did, even if its a little short. plz comment! i like to read ur reviews! (i fixed some mistakes! ;P) **


	14. Ch 14

**AUTHOR: hey guys! srry about not updating yesterday, but here is chap 14... im wrking on chap 15 so that will b updated later today... enjoy xD **

* * *

Chapter 14: Ren epuals Kuon

Kuon's POV...

I was chasing after Kyoko... she's fast, real fast.

She rounds a corner and I follow, but too late... I lost her.

This completely sucks! Why did that bastard have to come and ruin things...

I hate the fact that Kyoko came back when that idiot was around.

Five fucking minutes left, damn!

I'm walking between the gym and garden... basically the second nicest area to hang out at.

When...

"NO!"

That was Kyoko's voice!

...

The garden, and there's Kyoko!

Someone's with her... who? Why are they so close together?!

If I were someone else, I would think that they were kissing from the distance I was at.

However I know her well enough to know that they weren't... she wouldn't, but it still pissed me off... the closeness.

"There you are Kyoko-chan!"

I succeeded in getting her full attention, and her company... who responded quite angrily.

Though I don't think Kyoko noticed...

Using the excuse of our time running out, she said goodbye to Reino...

I hate how she says his first name, when they aren't even friends!

I hate it even more that he says her first name without any honorific, when I have to!

I hate how he says her name, with affection... so obvious.

I love her blush, but I hate how he caused it!

...

Once we step out of the green area, it dawns on me... I'm walking alone with Kyoko!

And I'm nervous... I have literally NEVER felt nervousness, only when it was called for in drama.

But never, ever in real life... what is this girl doing to me?

Unlike the other girls that I get stick walking with, I'm happy to walk with Kyoko.

Unlike the other girls she doesn't stare at me, though I sorta want her to.

Unlike the other girls I want to know her, but my mouth is dry.

Unlike the other girls who blush because I 'compliment' or 'flirt' with them, she blush only because she's near me.

And it drives me mad; I want to see how far her blushes can go.

"Kyoko-chan, after this period, what class do you have next?" I asked before we stepping into language arts.

"Kendo, with Sebastian-sensei in room 903... And you Ren-senpai?"

I know that Ren isn't my true name, but he is me...

So I definitely love the way that 'Ren' rolls on her tongue, which I really wanna fee-... okay WHOA!

Ren is right on me needing to cool down, but he does too... but he would lecture on that... sexual thought.

"I have the same, would you mind if I walk with you?" she gives me a smile and a small blush.

Oh that cute dusty blush on her prefect cheeks...

The beautiful smile gracing her, oh so, kissable cherry lips...

And her eyes, the alluring twinkle in her attractive golden hazel eyes...

I have decided her expression, right now, is one that I adore.

I am happy, we entered the class and there are two open seats next to each other.

"I was about to check mark you two as absent." A cheery voice called to us, Aki-sensei.

After Kyoko and I apologized she placed us in the open seats, I smile...

Of course because I am once again sitting next her, but also because of the brat's expression...

Not on his face, he wouldn't let that slip in public... in his eyes.

Anger...

Hate...

And the best, jealousy... this is my favorite, one because he knows that is he blows he'll lose.

I realize that I am, at the moment, being unfair and evil... but all is fair in love an' war.

Sixth period passes as a blurry... all I remember is Kyoko.

Grateful that Mimori Nanokura kept that weasel busy... and I had Kyoko, all to myself.

...

I know...

I've got it real bad; hopefully Ren will catch up... Before they wake up to.

End of POV...

* * *

**u confused? well if you r, the title is a sorta give away... how Ren is Kuon so in a way it is Koun's POV lol clever no? anyways i hoep u enjoyed, plz do comment... if this chap confused u to much, plz let me no i well do my best to make it better to understand! xD thanx for reading!**


	15. Ch 15

**AUTHOR: hey here's chap 15! its a little short in my opinion, but eh wateves! i hope u enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fear of Losing, Who's Losing?

Sho's POV...

What the fuck?!

Why the hell is Kyoko walking with that pinhead?!

How does he have the balls to hit on my Kyoko?!

Who does he think his flirting with?!

Where does his confidence to get near Kyoko come from?!

Damn it, Pochiiro is in my way!

...

I felt this before.

This feeling... I felt it back then, the time of the accident.

Fear.

Fear of losing Kyoko.

I don't like this.

This thought in my head.

That question... stuck, it keeps repeating over and over.

Well I lose Kyoko?

I want my stupid subconscious to shut the hell up!

"Kyoko-chan, after school, would you like to hang out with me? And Yuki!?"

WHAT!

Say no Kyoko, say NO!

"I'm sorry Ren-senpai, I would love to, but I have work today after school."

*sigh*... Kami, I thought she was gonn-

"But tomorrow I'm free..."

NO!

"Fuwa-kun, a-are you okay?"

Shit I stood up, fuck!

"Yea I... I'm fine, just felt a little jolt, probably my phone. Sorry Aki-sensei."

Fuck, so lame!

At least I got Kyoko's attention if only a little, I want to go home...

But she well only have time to walk home with me... man, her and her stupid job.

Maybe I go to work with her; no I wouldn't be able to control myself... if guys stare at her.

Kami, I have it real bad!

End of POV...

"So you have a job?" he was curious, Ren leaned in closer to her as for no one to hear them. Especially Sho.

"Yes..." was her respectful response.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question, um what type of job?" catching his stupidity, he rephrased his question.

"It's okay; I work at a restaurant..." oh how she was so kind to him, her response with a smile.

"Really now, what's it called?" his own smile mirroring hers.

"Darumaya, it is a very nice restaurant!" blushing at his nice smile.

"Hm, it sounds nice... the way you're describing it*soft chuckle*." His smile grew wider.

"*blush* w-well it is..." her shy response, now she was looking down rather than his smile.

"Mind if I go with you?" he said hoping that she would say yes... hoping that she would be happy and think of it as a date.

"If you want to, but I'll be busy..." Kyoko said looking at Ren from the corner of her eyes.

"I guess I'll go another time, well at least we can hang out tomorrow right?" he asked looking hopeful again.

"Yes, I promise." He smiled widely.

RING RANG!

"Great! So, Kyoko-chan, um..." Ren became nervous earning a concerned look from Kyoko.

"What is it, Ren-senpai?" she looked up at him.

"Ah... the whole senpai thing, um can you..."

"Hm?"

"*sigh* never mind..." shaking his head, Ren started to walk towards kendo.

"Eh, no tell me!" doing what she thought was harmless; Kyoko grabs Ren's hand with hers.

"I... I want you to stop calling me senpai..." he was more than surprised, but he wasn't the best in drama for nothing.

"Why, are you mad at me?" still holding his hand, she pulled out a frown and her eyes shone brightly hurt written all over them.

"No, I just want you to call me Ren-sama," shocked he turned around fully facing her, "or just Ren..."

"B-but... you my senior, my higher classman... I can't!" her turn to panic.

"But we're friends aren't we?" he was trying his luck on convincing her that it's fine.

"Yes, b-but I-" before she could voice her reason, Sho interrupted.

"Come on Kyoko, we gotta go to kendo!" and... he steals Kyoko from Ren.

"EH! SHO?!" shouting as that is all she can do, since Sho quickly dragged her away.

"... What the hell?" Ren's fury was showing, and one person coming up to him noticed.

End of 6th period, beginning of walking period.

* * *

**did u like? plz comment! xD**


	16. Ch 16

**AUTHOR: hey guys! heres chap 16 hope u like... i wont be updating tomorrow i will b accompanying my mom to the hospital for an utlrasound and sunday im goning to 6flags wit some friends! but i well update chap 17 & 18 on mon! i hope u enjoy Reino's POV...**

* * *

Chapter 16: Auras, Lovely Kyoko

Reino's POV...

Such a furious aura...

So dark, so negative, so... possessive!

This isn't Kyoko's... this negative energy is far more powerful.

Whose?

Where is this terrifying darkness coming from?

It is absolutely disgusting... this is far from Kyoko's divine aura.

Ah there.

Ren Tsuruga...

What dark thoughts are in you?

Such an ugly color... a rioting purple?

Rage mixed with jealousy...

Oh what a horrific combination!

What could have possibly happened to cause such a wondrous combination, yet murderous aura?

... It must have something to do with the lovely Kyoko.

"Hello, Ren, heading to kendo as well?"

My, how you hide your aura...

But, it seems your four eyed friend can see through your façade.

... Kendo, huh, we have a class... oh dear.

This will not be fun...

HA! Your friend is not helping with your anger... but the jealousy if decreasing.

"Oh come on, Ren... obviously... Kyoko-chan."

What is this?

Oh this is good, very good!

I will have fun this year!

Matsuki says a good love completion is good for young people...

Fuwa likes Kyoko.

And now I hear that Tsuruga likes Kyoko!

... Of course I feel attraction, why wouldn't I?

"Well, just remember Ren, she's in this class so... snag her as a partner!"

"... Shut up..."

Hm, snag Kyoko huh?

Maybe I will...

Let's have some fun, shall we?

...

Well, Sebastian-sensei sure is an interesting man...

I can't pick up any aura, none.

But... what was that?

That expression just now!

Love...?

... Can a teach fall for their student?

It is strange, but of course...

No, that isn't love, his aura I can see it...

It is very faint, but it is a soft red color... affection.

Yes that's it... but why?

*sigh* how I hate my limitations...

I can so easily see the aura of people, but I must touch them to see memories... or an object dear to them.

How frustrating... ah how lucky of me, I am paired with pure lovely Kyoko.

I agree with my friends, it is strange that I take an interest in a girl...

Especially Kyoko...

The only possible way for me to explain is that Kyoko is complete yet isn't.

In other words; she is at peace with herself, but holds chaos within.

Can I be attracted to her because of that chaos?

The darkness that is encaged within her...

"Reino-kun, are you feeling alright?"

Oh her sweet voice...

"Yes I'm fine, sorry..."

I know for a fact that it is not just her aura that attracts me...

Her voice, it is sweet and soft... like a gentle breeze.

... Her eyes a golden honey brown, warm and caring; gentle.

Her hair, black... my favorite color, long and silky... how I would love to run my fingers through it.

Her hands, cute petite wrists and long slender fingers... I would love to feel, hold, and caress with my fingertips.

How I would love to hold her in my arms, her petite slender body pressed against mine...

And finally, her lips... oh her cute plush lips, the natural cherry color...

How would they feel against mine?

How would they taste?

Like cherry?

I am attracted to a girl, and not just any girl...

I am attracted to the beautiful alluring Kyoko Mogami...

*soft chuckle*... How bad do I have it?

"Is something funny, Reino-kun? AH! Did I do something wrong?!"

"*laugh* No, I was just thinking how cute you look..."

"*deep blush*... A ri ga to..."

Cute... her blush makes her look twice as adorable as usual...

Kami, really, how bad do I have it?

End of POV...

* * *

**u guys notice anything? if not it ok, ill just tell u! each POV... Ren's, Sho's, and Reino's... they say:**

**REN: "I've go it real bad..."**

**SHO: "Kami, I have it real bad."**

**REINO: "Kami, really, how bad do I have it?"**

**...**

**what does 'it' refer to?**

**hehehe, we go ourself some-**

**MARIA: GZ, NO SPOILERS!**

**AUTHOR: EH! but Maria, i wanna spoil!**

**KANAE: no, let the readers suffer with anticipation!**

**YASHIRO: how evil... but i agree!**

**AUTHOR:... oh fine! u all r no fun :(**

**SEBASTAIN: really, GZ, again with the cosplay... what am i now... whats wit the blue wig?**

**AUTHOR: heehee, seba... ure cosplaying as kaito from vocaloid! *hugs sebastain's arm***

**LORY: AGAIN I HAVE NO DIALOG! WHAT IS THE DEAL! :O**

**AUTHOR: but lory, u just said a sentence...**

* * *

**i hope u enjoyed, plz leav a comment! until monday! xD**


	17. Ch 17

**AUTHOR: hey im back, i hope u enjoyed chap 16! here is chap 17, enjoy! xD **

* * *

Chapter 17: What Happens?, Waiting

?'s POV...

What happens when one man falls in love with a woman?

What happens when two men fall in love with one same woman?

What happens when three men fall in love with one same woman?

Chaos...

Understanding...

Pity...

Jealousy...

But, what happens when three men fall in love with one same woman with different personalities?

That is the question dear, dear Lory...

End of POV...

"A ri ga to, Reino-kun..." said a cute black high ponytail haired girl bowed.

"No, thank you Kyoko, it was a pleasure... I hope tomorrow we'll be paired." Reino replied mimicking

"... *blush*" Kyoko taking sudden interest in the floor.

"Alright, Kyoko-san you may go change first..." a tall tan man walked up to the petite sophomore girl.

"Ah, right... a ri ga to, Sebastian-sensei!" she replied with a smile, and wave a goodbye to her classmate.

...

"You will do well to keep your eye on the sword, rather than on the pretty girl, Reino-kun..." the tall man suggested to the shorter male.

"Of course Sebastian-sensei..." came the response of the younger male.

...

"I'm done sensei!" Kyoko's cheery voice cut through the awkward silence of the kendo dojo.

"Boys you may change..." a tiny smile played at the corner of the teacher's lips.

"Wait for me here okay, Kyoko?" a blond teen boy demandingly asked.

"Hai Sho!" the young pretty girl cheerfully agreed.

"Okay..." blushing the teen quickly bolted to the locker rooms.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan do you have a phone?" a tall raven haired male student's voice captured the petite girl's attention.

"No, I will be receiving one tomorrow. Why do you ask Ren-sama?" she replied blushing, _***snickering* you're thinking Renni looks good in uniform, huh? **__Natsu!_

"I was hoping that we could exchange numbers..." Ren replied beginning to look sheepish, _Aw, is 'Renni' getting nervous? *laugher* Oh shut it!_

"Oh, um, you can give me your number and I can text you tomorrow?" Kyoko gave a shy-ish smile.

"Alright, that works!" Ren smiled and quickly wrote down his number on her light blue note pad.

... (5 minutes)

Sho's POV...

She sat there, waiting... just waiting.

For me.

So pretty, so beautiful...

The wind adds to her beauty, how it plays with her loose ponytail.

She wore the headband I gave her, of course with her mother's ribbon.

I have never notice, when we were younger, how attractive she was...

I am glad I noticed now...

End of POV...

"Hey, I'm ready, let's go!" Sho quickly called jogging to the waiting girl.

"Ah, okay... you were taking a while, are you okay?" she showed worrying and held concern in her shinning eyes.

"Yup! I'm all good, just a little tired!" the male replied smiling.

"Oh, okay... well don't forget to do your chores." Kyoko returned is smile with her friendly one.

"*laugh* I won't." how he didn't have to keep is little mask on around her.

On their way home, Sho and Kyoko talked about their day. Sho gave Kyoko a lot of attention, asking how were her class, especially the ones he wasn't in. From the time it took to walk home from school, she was doing most of the talking, considering that he kept asking about her. They turned the corner, and opened the house gate, and Sho took out his key.

"So you like your drama class?" he asked opening the door for the girl.

"AH! It's that late!?" came her unexpected and odd reply.

"Eh..." he was clearly confused and looked at the clock, his expression changed to an 'Oh that's what you meant'.

"I got to get ready quickly!" Kyoko dashed up stairs after taking off her shoes, dropping her bag as she flow up.

"Wow, in a rush..." Sho smiled as he placed her shoes next to his, and picked up her back pack carrying it up stairs.

Thud, crash!

"... ..." Sho looked at her door as he was passing by.

Opening her room door, and checking if she was inside Sho quickly placed her bag on the right side of the door. Walked to his room and changed into something more comfortable. Five minutes later...

"Okay, your food is in the fridge Sho, heat it up for ten minutes... um take it out of the carton." coming down stairs in her work uniform, Kyoko instructed the relaxing teen.

"Hai, be careful, have a great time!" he turned to her from the sofa and replied with a grin.

"I will!" and she was off.

...

"*breathing heavily* Gomennasai Tashio-san, Okami-chan!" Kyoko said as she arrived just two minutes late.

"Oh it's quite alright, Kyoko-san, but don't make a habit out of it." a kind timid lady replied with an understanding smile.

"Right!" the young waitress said, and put on her apron.

End of school day, beginning of four hours work (school ends at 3pm)

* * *

**ok quick shout out for a guest, Lynn Beltran, u asked for my help... i am glad to, win ever u need advice... feel free to ask!**

**thank u everyone for reading and reveiwing! xD**


	18. Ch 18

**AUTHOR: hehehehe here's chap 18! plz enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 18: THOUGHTS, A Ren Look Alike?!

Lory's THOUGHTS...

*sigh*

Why is it that I am always out of the conversations?

Oh well...

This is quite interesting...

It is a shock that Maria takes a liking to someone other than Kuon, Kuu, Julie, Sebastian, and me.

Kyoko Mogami...

What wonders do you hold for my school?

End...

Sebastian's THOUGHTS...

She has grown a lot...

At least more than last time I saw her.

Though, Kyoko still holds a bit of that lifelessness in her honey eyes...

I must keep a close eye on her...

For Nowak, I must.

My friend, I will keep my promise to you... I will be her support!

End...

Maria's THOUGHTS...

I wonder...

Kyoko and Natsu share the same body, but their personalities are different...

Or, is it that Natsu is a part of onee-chan that isn't really shown much?

And what about Mio, who is she?

Is Mio a good person?

Is she like Natsu?

Is she like Kyoko?

Or... is she more...

End...

Kanae's THOUGHTS...

Today was weird...

I DO NOT make friends that easily...

What was with that girl?!

She was so...

*groan* I cannot believe this!

But I have my first friend...

AH! WHY AM I SO HAPPY!?

This shouldn't be happening...

Kyoko Mogami...

All I know about you is that you have a multi personality disorder...

You like things that are girlish...

You like voodoo dolls...

You like fairy tales, and fairies...

Do I want to become friends with you?

...

...

Yes

End...

Yukihito's THOUGHTS...

Kyoko...

Natsu...

Mio...

Mio.

I will have to face her soon...

But I am scared...

Natsu promised that she erased Kyoko's memory of what happened...

But Mio...

Mio.

*deep heavy sigh*

It doesn't matter...

Even if **that** is revealed, I will continue to be Kyoko's friend.

End...

Ren's THOUGHTS, Kuon's THOUGHTS...

Kyoko...

Kuon said something about remembering you...

Something about Kyoto...

But I can't, I don't remember...

But even if I don't, I don't care.

Because I know you now...

Though that thought if Kyoto still plays at the back of my head.

I must remember, at least a little...

_:: Kuon ::_

Hum...

You are still as beautiful as you were back then...

Maybe more.

Kyoko...

Sweet alluring wonderful Kyoko...

And of course your personalities...

Natsu...

You are still cool and collected...

Strong and taunting...

Especially now that you have a teen body...

Mio...

Are you going to present yourself to me this time, or will you be shy?

End...

Reino's THOUGHTS...

Today will be one that I will be willing to remember...

Then again, this whole year will be one to remember.

... Kyoko is beautiful.

... Natsu is taunting.

Mio, I want to meet you... I know you are the one.

Oh I have found my half, my missing piece...

Am I happy?

Yes

Tomorrow, will I see the dark beauty that is Mio tomorrow?

End...

...

7:01pm

"Okay Kyoko, you can go home now..." the boss lady said poking her head inside the kitchen.

"Hai, Okami-chan... Goodnight Tashio-san!" the peppy though tired girl said.

"Hm..." a tall threatening looking man replied 'Goodnight Kyoko, be careful' (translation ;P)

"Hai! Tashio-san, I will!" she replied.

!

"Oomph!" a deep voice exclaimed at the weight of another person.

"Oh I am so sorry sir! I didn't see you, my apol... Ren-sama?" the girl quickly bowed to the stranger apologizing for her clumsiness, when she looked up she stared at a male a year older than she. Who looked like her senpai, but hair was blond and had ocean blue eyes...

"... ..."

**... xD**

End of work day, heading home.

Is it really Ren that Kyoko bumped into?

Who are the two adults smiling at the blushing male?

WHY THE HECK IS THIS DAY SO FLIPPING LONG!?

* * *

**did u like? plz comment! thanx for reading xD**


	19. Ch 19

**AUTHOR: haha s here's chap 19... so far so good ;P! anything interest u yet? anyone got any fav moments? ha well enjoys xD**

* * *

Chapter 19: Reall Ren?, Uncomfortable...

"... ..."

"Oh I'm sorry, um *nervous laugh*, you look like a friend of mine... um sayonara."

"... It's alright, I-I get that a lot..."

"Sorry, again, um I'll be going now..."

The stranger kindly stepped aside, allowing the young woman to pass him with a smile playing on his lips, causing the blond woman next to him to try and suppress a laugh, and the man to his left to smile. Watching the girl walk to the corner where, as he saw, a red mustang waiting patiently for her.

Rage and jealousy quickly filled the air around the teen stranger.

...

Kyoko's POV/MC (mind conversation ;P)

"Hi Sho, thanks for coming to pick me up!"

"Of course Kyoko, did you think I would let you walk home late at night?"

"*soft laugh* no..."

"... Get in, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

"Okay!"

The guy looked a lot like Ren, well... except of the hair and eye color...

But if he had raven brown hair and light brown eyes, he would be the spitting image of Ren.

A look alike?

No Ren said he didn't have any siblings...

_:: MC ::_

**_Maybe he is Renni…_**

_What are you talking about Natsu? _

**_Think about it Kyoko, that guy had the same structure as Renni…_**

_So? A lot of guys are well built..._

_I agree with Natsu on this one Kyoko, he did look like Ren-kun._

**_Yup, he did… and all the evidence proves it!_**

_Oh enough, Ren is a dark brunette not a golden blond!_

**_You never know Kyoko, you never know._**

_:: POV ::_

Oh finally we're home...

A nice shower sound lovely right now!

"Ok, here we are, oh mom and dad are staying over at Aunt Yu's..."

"Hai, did you shower already?"

"Yea, before I went to pick you up... Why?"

"Okay, Imma jump in 'kay?"

"*nervous* sure thing Kyoko, go ahead..."

Is it just me or does Sho seem nervous?

End of POV/MC...

Once Kyoko stepped inside the shower she let out a sigh, as the jetting water massaged her aching back. Taking her time with her shower, she rinsed her hair of the raspberry shampoo. Scrubbed her body clean of her sweat of a hard day's work, and massaged her scalp with her conditioner covered hands. Taking the extendable shower head off its hold, Kyoko held it to her conditioned hair and rinsed allowing the powerful water jets to run through her long silky black hair.

Sho's POV...

Damn it...

She's in the shower, and I forgot my tooth brush!

Fuck!

I wanna sleep!

...

*turns bathroom doorknob*

*gulp*

Oh good she has the curtains up *sigh of relief*

Ok quickly, get the damn tooth brush and get out!

S-slender...

Crap! (hehehe Sho agrues with himself... er his body xD)

I just had to look! *fustration*

No, bad Sho!

Just get you damn tooth brush and leave!

But her body! I-it's so slender!

No!

I wanna see the water running down her body!

NO, NO, NO, N-!

"... Sho?"

*sigh*

"Yea... sorry I forgot my tooth brush, I did knock though."

"O-okay, um hurry up so I can dry..."

"S-sure..."

*grabbed tooth brush*

"I'm out Kyoko!"

"Okay!"

That was too fucking close!

What the hell is wrong with my body?!

... Damn, my pants are uncomfortable...

End of POV...

Is the blond stranger Kyoko met really Ren?

What while happen while Sho's parents are away?

Can Kyoko face Sho after he nearly saw her in the nude?

Again...

WHY THE HECK IS THIS DAY SO FREAKING LONG?

* * *

**did u like? i hope u did, it is awkwardness time! poor sho didnt get to see kyoko's body xP... the semi perv! hahaha well... lets c wat he'll dream**

**until tomorrow!**


	20. Ch 20

**AUTHOR: heys! i just got back from registration, so here u r chap 20! i doing pretty good, if i do say so myself :)! anyways, i hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Not Here, Discomfort and No Help

7:30pm

Kyoko's POV...

I'm in the shower, rinsing my hair of raspberry scented conditioner...

When I hear a sigh and the only other person in the house is Sho!

I don't want to pull the curtains... what if it's a burglar?!

"S-Sho?"

"*sigh* Yea... I forgot my tooth brush, I did knock."

"Okay, um, hurry up so I can dry off..."

My towel is sitting on the counter... away from the shower.

"... I'm out!"

Oh good.

That was embarrassing... I hope he didn't see anything! *worry*

*sneeze*

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body.

I quickly walked to my room, which thankfully, wasn't far.

I get in and lock the slide door unwrap the towel and start to towel dry my hair...

_Should I get a haircut? No dad loved my hair... I'll just get it trimmed._

Dad...

I miss him, and mom.

FLASHBACK: 6th BIRTHDAY

"Mommy is daddy coming home today, for Kyoko's birthday?" a small five going on six years old Kyoko looked up.

"*soft smile* Yes, Kyoko, daddy's coming home to be with Kyoko on her birthday." The so called mom looked at her daughter and replied with glee in her eyes, waiting patiently for her husband.

"When is he coming? It's late..." said the little girl dressed up in a plush white dress and warm mittens.

*car drives up and man comes out into the snowy night*

"Sweet hearts daddy's home!" a tall man wearing military wear walked into the house with a big grin on his face as he saw his family waiting for him to come home and take them to dinner.

"DADDY!" the little girl released her mother's hand and ran to her dad.

"AH! There's my little star bits! Come here, daddy's got a special present for you!" the man's grin grew into a warm heartfelt smile.

Out of the military car Mr. Mogami pulled out a big fluffy plush black bear.

"*squeal* daddy he's so cute~!" Kyoko jumping up and down, holding the oversized bear that was much too heavy for her to carry alone, smiling up at her daddy who was holding the bear's arm.

"Not as cute as my little golden drop!" he replied picking up his offspring and seating her in the middle seat, and gave a kiss on his wife's cheek who blushed and climbed in the car with his help.

"Thank you! Thank you daddy!" the girl said hyper and ready to go.

FLASHBACK END...

I know I shouldn't cry... daddy won't like it.

But daddy's not here, not here to wipe away my tears.

...

I should get dressed.

End of POV...

As Kyoko picked out her pajamas, Sho was laying restless on his bed.

Sho's POV/MC...

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

Why?

Because after that little incident in the bathroom, I can't get the damn image of her body outta my head.

I know that the curtain covered her, but her shadow taunted me.

_:: MC ::_

**_You wanted to see her._**

_Oh shut up..._

**_You're not denying it?_**

_Of course he isn't, Sho knows that his attracted to Kyoko..._

**_Shut up, *stupid angel*_**

_And my subconscious is arguing itself... great..._

_Don't tell me to shut up, stupid demon!_

**_I'll tell you to shut up is I want to! I'm bad; I can do what I want!_**

_Not while I'm here you can't, dumbo!_

**_Jackass!_**

_Idiot!_

**_Deep shit!_**

_Dick wad!_

**_At least I have a dick *smirk*_**

_Oh you didn't!_

**_Heh, I did, what you gonna do about it girlie?_**

_You fucking son of Satan! GO GIVE YOU DAD A BJ! THEN FUCK YOURSELF! *poof*_

**_... He maybe an angel, but damn that was a nasty comeback…_**

_*sigh* you know I thought you two were suppose to help me, not argue and not help._

**_Well, I say go for her, and you know… *evil grin*_**

_I am NOT doing that to her!_

**_I wasn't telling you to…_**

_You implied it *glare*_

**_You finished the thought…_**

_S-shut up..._

**_*shrugs* you should change your pants before-_**

_Yea, yea..._

_:: POV ::_

Fuck... this sucks big time, how am I gonna look at her tomorrow?

End of POV/MC...

Heh, things just got uncomfortable for Sho.

Wonder what's gonna happen...

Wanna find out?

;P

* * *

**did u like it?**

**r ur minds like "WHAT!"?**

**is so leave a comment, if not leave a comment... so basicly LEAVE A COMMENT PLZ! xD**

**thanx for reading hope u enjoyed! **

**next update tomrrow ;P**


	21. Ch 21

**AUTHOR: hey okay, u guys all no i normally dont update twice on one day , unless i missed a day or something... but i had some thime in my hand and well, i had an idea and didnt wanna lose it, so i quickly typed it up... and also there was a few readers that wanted the nxt chap today... so here u r, u vultures! JKZ! xD anyways enjoy plz!**

* * *

Chapter 21: That Didn't Happen, Why now?

Sho's DREAM/MEMROY:

_Hm... What is this?_

_A soft warm sensation, it tickles..._

_The scent is sweet... flowers?_

_Something's next to me, what is it?_

_My eyes refuse to open..._

_..._

_Ah there we go; oh... it's bright, day time?_

_How can that be? I just went to bed..._

_Oh the person next to me is Kyoko..._

_Wait!_

_EH!_

_I DID NOT FALL ASLEEP WITH KYOKO!_

_One if I did, we'd be in her bed... or mine *deep blush*_

_Hold on... we're outside._

_Where?_

_"Mmh *discomfort* d-daddy..."_

_?_

_"Don't go daddy, mommy ... come back! *whimper*"_

_Oh she's dream of her parents *frown*_

_*lays down*_

_"Sh, I'm here Kyoko, Sho is here" *strokes her hair mid long hair*_

_I see I'm dreaming... when we were freshmen, in summer._

_... We still lived in Kyoto..._

_Well she did..._

_Why was she always being strong?_

_A girl shouldn't be that way, not at a young age like her._

_But I remember, Kyoko held her head up and put a brave face on..._

_I also remember hating that braveness of hers, I wanted her to run to me for comfort._

_Like when we were little... but no, she didn't want to burden me._

_"*stir* Shota... ah sorry I fell asleep."_

_"It's okay, you seemed tired."_

_Eh?_

_My voice is a bit higher in pitch, oh right... freshman year, my voice hadn't set in yet._

_I see her as me, but I'm in my freshman body... so I must be answering her in my freshman body too._

_"Come on, let's go to the creek."_

_"Okay!*rubbing sleep away*"_

_I know she must miss Kyoto... _

_She always told me she loved the green surrounding her._

_"Shota look!"_

_"What is it?"_

_*she holds up a rock that is flat and smooth*_

_"Ah, it's a perfect pond rock, skim it."_

_*plop!*_

_"*laugh* that wasn't skimming it Kyoko!"_

_"Stop it *red blush*, I-I don't know how to skim... *pout*"_

_Too cute Kyoko, not fair..._

_"Here I'll show you, come here."_

_*picks up a rock, places in Kyoko's hand*_

_Her hands have always been soft and smooth, and warm._

_"Now, it's sorta the same as throwing a frisbee... but don't twist your torso."_

_*grabs Kyoko's hand and motions a frisbee throwing motion*_

_"Your wrist should start loose, and relax... your arm should guide your wrist to its next move."_

_*presses her hand and releases the rock*_

_"It skimmed, Sho! It skimmed!*excitement*"_

_"Yup *warm smile*"_

_We were really close right there, I remember clearly that she pulled away but here she isn't._

_How strange, but then I'm inching closer to her._

_"Shota...*soft whisper*"_

_"*slow breathing/light blush* yes?"_

_"Kiss me?"_

_Wow! That did not happen then!_

_What the hell is going on?!_

_"You don't w- mmmhm!"_

_*Sho kisses her quickly and releases her lips*_

_*her lips are parted, and her eyes are still closed*_

_"*deep blush* Kyoko?"_

_"Sho- mmmh!"_

_*kissing, driving into a more passionate kiss*_

_*Kyoko on her tippy toes, Sho's left arm wrapped around her waist and right up her back hand in clenching her hear*_

_*gently pulling her closer, she gives a small moan, he licks her bottom lip asking for permission*_

!

End of DREAM/MEMEROY...

Sitting up quickly from his dream, Sho breathes heavily. Sweat trailing down his forehead, as he stared at his study desk focusing on the picture on the table. A picture of him and Kyoko smiling at the camera, him with his dark rocker jeans and a dark red plaid shirt not undershirt, and Kyoko with her little yellow sundress and yellow flower head band.

Of course she is blush since Sho's arm is around her shoulder pulling her to him, and Sho smiles with a smile that he rarely to anyone, even his parents, the only one to bring it to his lips and reach his eyes... Kyoko Mogami.

"What the hell is going on? Why now out of nowhere? Why does it have to be Kyoko?"

Throwing his legs to the side of the bed Sho hoisted himself off.

Rubbed his head, and walked out to get a cup of water and wash his sweat flushed face. All the way thinking: '_My pants are uncomfortable again'_

Will poor Sho run into the object of his dreams, and uncomfortable pants?

What's in store for him tomorrow?

How will he face Kyoko in the morning?

And...

FINALLY THE FREAKING DAY IS DONE!

* * *

**did u like?**

**r u like "Wow Sho! xD"?**

**if so leave a comment, if not leve a comment... so yea LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**i love reading your comments! xD**

**until next time ;P**


	22. Ch 22

**AUTHOR: hey! here is chap 22! ;P i just realized that i am in the early twenties lol, isnt that funny? anyways i hope you engjoyed chap 21, plz enjoy 22! xD**

* * *

Chapter 22: I'm Right Here

Sho walked down the stairs, scratching his bully, yawning. He reaches down stairs and finds the kitchen lights on.

*soft clank*

"Hm, Kyoko, you up?"

"OH! Sho, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I got thirsty, why are you up?"

"I... Shota *teary eyed*"

Standing at the entrance of the kitchen, Sho's eyes grew wide at his nickname that nobody but Kyoko calls him, which she hasn't called him in a year and finds that he misses it.

"Kyoko... *worry*"

He takes one step into the kitchen, hands reaching for Kyoko, but he hesitated.

"Shota, I...*tears fall*"

He had enough and stepped to her, pulling the crying girl to him.

"Sh, it'll be okay, Shota's here."

"*tears falling* I..."

"Sh, tell me when you're ready..."

Nodding, she cried, unlike the time at school... she cried, cried for her dad and mom. Clinging on to Sho, who at the moment was her pillar of strength, cried and as Sho stroked her hair. Holding her so close to himself, there was no doubt that he could feel Kyoko's body trembling. Even now, she was trying to be strong and not be a burden, how it made him angry.

"Let it out Kyoko, I'm here for you, Shota's here... *kisses her crown*"

"*cry* Daddy! Mommy! *hiccup/sniff/cry*"

And they stood there in the kitchen, he comforted her and she cried out for her parents. Sho was her pillar of strength, her blanket of warmth. Kyoko cried, hiccupped, sniffed, and trembled. He offered comforting words, warmth, and the feeling of safety.

"Sh, I'm here, sh... it'll be okay, you'll be okay."

"*sniff/tremble* S-shota..."

"Yes?"

"C-can I sleep... i-in your room, for tonight?"

"*blush* s-sure... for tonight."

Kyoko's THOUGHTS...

_Sho... we have always been close together, ever since daddy and Uncle Fuwa introduced us._

_I was a crybaby back then; every time something bad happened I would cry and go to you._

_I called you 'Shota', because all the girls called you 'Sho'... I loved you; I wanted a name to give you, that only I could say._

_... When I cried you wouldn't do anything though... you didn't know how, didn't know what to do._

_Then I met Corn, my fairy prince, my new love._

_And you know that something was different, I had stopped calling you 'Shota'._

_You had wanted me to, always told me to stop calling you that... I always thought the blush on your face was of embarrassment._

_Could it have been something else?_

_Whenever I felt the need to cry, I would go down to that magical place where I met Corn._

_... And when the time for him to go back home came, he gave me a stone that took away my pain..._

_But it wasn't powerful enough to take away the pain of losing daddy... and mommy._

_So, why are you strong enough?_

_Why now, Sho? Why are you comforting me now?_

_You pulled me into your warmth. _

_You stroked my hair like you did last summer, at the creek in Kyoto._

_You spoke comforting words, just like then._

_You let me cry, like daddy._

_You comforted me, like daddy._

_My heart aches, Shota... it aches real bad._

_And I can't take it._

_Hold me._

_Keep me together._

_Don't let me break._

_Sho... don't let me fall into the dark._

End of THOUGHTS...

Still in the kitchen holding Kyoko, he realized that she had drifted to sleep. Yet she was still trembling slightly, was it from crying or the cold floor? He didn't care; all he wanted to do was take away her sadness. Her pain and suffering. Carrying her upstairs, Sho was met with an internal conflict...

She had asked if she could sleep with him, he agreed.

But she is now sleeping soundly, and it would freak her out if she found herself in his bed.

Even though his darker half wanted him to take her to **his** room, lay her on **his** bed, under **his** blanket, and **his** arms around her waist pulling her to **his** warmth. Sho refused, though he wanted her, he would be polite, and he would wait.

So she took her to her room, into her bed, under her blankets, and... She clung to him.

"*oh great, I forgot, she's clingy... how am I gonna do this?*"

Trying his best to pull her arms away from his neck, and failing miserably, he let out a sigh. There was a big enough gap between her head, his, and... Her chest. Blushing at the sight, though they weren't being revealed in any way, Sho gulped. And in one quick movement, he was free.

Running out, he breathed a breath of relief and plopped on to his bed. Again, restless and staring up at the ceiling, looking at his alarm clock, it was only eleven fourteen pm.

*his door squeaks*

Turning his attention to the door, he stares at Kyoko. A deep blush painting across his face, from right to left ear, as the image in front of him was causing not so innocent pictures to play in his head.

Kyoko walks into his room stopping in between his night stand and desk, hugging her pillow to her chest. Making her button up pajama shirt looser and...

Sho's POV...

THANK KAMI SHE'S WEARING AN NUNDERSHIRT!

Holy crap... why!

Why are the gods throwing this now!?

*squeak/bed denting downward*

KAMI!

End of POV...

Kyoko climbed on to Sho's bed, while he continued to stare at her, his eyes not leaving her cleavage. Until she was sitting right in front of him, a cute tired expression place on her face.

"Shota, you said I could sleep with you tonight... right Sho?"

Looking at her pout that was elevated to at least twice its normal power because of her sleepiness, all he could do was nod. He knew that Kyoko was, at least, half awake... she called him 'Sho'. Watching her lay down, near the edge of the bed, where he normally slept Sho took another gulp. Hugging her pillow she looked up at him, and motioned for him to lay down with her. He complied, and he stared into her golden eyes which were fuggy at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Shota, I know this must be uncomfortable for you... but I don't want to be alone, in that dark room."

"N-no, it's okay Kyoko... um, I'm just worried that, in the morning, you will freak."

"*shakes head* no I won't, I'll remember..."

"Should I put a shirt on?"

"Y-*blush* you're not wearing a shirt n-now?"

Shaking his head, Kyoko made the mistake of looking down at his chest which was indeed shirtless.

"I'll put a muscle shirt on... *smiles/chuckles*"

As he said, Sho got up and walked to his dresser pulled out a black muscle shirt and slipped it over his head, and on to his torso.

"Better?"

She nodded shyly and sheepishly, as he climbed back into bed. They both lied down and stared up at the ceiling, but Kyoko began to drift off.

Five minutes past and she was out, on her right side facing Sho, who was watching her. A small smile on his lips, he tangled his fingers in her hair as he took in her facial structure; her beauty. Sighing, Sho freed his hand. Looking at her, and sighed again, finally deciding to go to bed Sho pondered on a sudden urge.

*chu*

He quickly gave Kyoko a kiss on her forehead, blushed and laid back down with a grin.

Closed his eyes, and dreamed.

* * *

**did u like?**

**r u guys like "WHAT THE HECK IS GONNA HAPPEN!?" or "WILL KYOKO FREAK OUT AND SLAP SHO!?"?**

**if u r leave a comment, if not leave a comment... so basicly LEAVE A COMMENT! ;P**

***laughing* i keep repeating myself :)**

**anyways, i hope u guys enjoyed today's new chap... tone in for tomorrow!**

**xD**

**thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**OH! and the first chap for sequel of sleeping rose is up! BLOOMING ROSES!**


	23. Ch 23

**AUTHOR: hey guys! here's chap 23, i hope u enjoy it!**

**oh and my continuing of Sleeping Rose, Blooming Roses... is no up, though it is taking a LONG turn... so i will be updating every other day ;P**

* * *

Chapter 23: Morning, Getting Ready

*yawn/stretch*

Sho's POV... (some THOUGHTS too)

_Mmh, why do I feel warmer than usual?_

_Ah I remember, Kyoko slept with me..._

*reach out*

Her space is empty, did she wake up already?

Hm, it's six forty...

_SIX FORTY! CRAP!_

*hurriedly gets up*

THUMP! CRASH! BAM!

"OW!"

*rapid footsteps, door opening*

"Sho! Eh, what happened here?"

"Well, ah, let's see... I woke up, saw that it was six forty, and well I hurried."

"... I'm sorry Sho, I was gonna wake you up once breakfast was done."

"That's okay; I'll just get dressed and go down once I'm done."

"O-okay... don't rush." *starts to leave*

"Ah, Kyoko..."

"Yes?"

"You look very pretty today... *blush/looks away*"

"A... A ri ga to, Shota... *blush/walks out*"

_WHY!?_

End of POV...

REWIND! 5:45am, Sho's room

Kyoko's POV... (some THOUGHTS too)

_Warm... *snuggles* so warm. *arms tighten*_

_*eyes snap open*_

_Eh?! Oh right, I'm with Sho... I should get up._

*yawn/stretch*

The birds are chirping happily, how cute. *pretty singing*

Today will be a good day.

*gets up, re- stretches, covers boy*

_*snicker* Shota's so cute when he's sleeping._

*walks into her room*

"Okay now, let's see... yesterday Maria said something about 'No Uniform Day' being today."

_What will I wear?_

End of POV...

Kyoko looked through her closet and pulled out two shirts, and placed them on her bed.

Looking back at her closet, she pulled out one pair of pants and shorts.

One of the shirts was a light shade of red, almost pink, the pattern was sort of tie dyed, it looked like flowers.

The other shirt was a nice soft blue color, but was still bold looking, its pattern was flowers. White daisies decorated the right side and fell downwards, becoming darker in shade quickly turning into a dark shade of blue.

The pants that she pulled out was a pair of well worn faded out blue jeans, it held rips on the thighs and knees, Kyoko matched it to the red shirt.

The shorts were a black color, stopping at her mid thigh; it had a white flower on the left hip.

Looking at the two sets she had chosen, Kyoko pondered on which she should wear.

Finally she picked the one with the shorts and the blue shirt.

...

Done with changing, she brushed through her hair.

Pulling it up, Kyoko tied it into a high ponytail, her hair now only reaching her mid back.

Looking into the mirror, she picked up a hair clip and placed it where her stubborn bangs kept falling in front of her eyes. Happy with the look, she put on the earrings that her dad had given her.

Diamond blue earrings, she looked them so much.

Not only because her late father gave them to her, but they reminded her of her Corn, the color would change just like the stone. But the true color of the earrings was a soft ocean blue like her fairy prince.

Smiling at her reflection, Kyoko imaged her family.

Every morning her dad would walk into her room, and tell her that she looked very pretty.

He would give her a quick kiss before heading off to his job that he had when he wasn't out the military base.

Her mother would smile at her from the door way, and tell her that her breakfast was waiting for her.

Even though her parents didn't have breakfast with her, she was okay with that, they were busy.

Opening her eyes, she gave a watery smile to her parents' picture that she tipped to her mirror.

...

After she brushed her teeth, Kyoko walked down stairs to prepare breakfast.

FASTFORWAD, 6:40 Sho's room

Sho came out from his shower, his black rocker pants on.

Towel drying his hair, he stared blankly at his closet... pulling out a blue rock shirt.

His pants were a nice fit, and they held a couple of rips here and there.

The shirt fit snugly on him.

He had picked the design of the shirt, black messy word decorated all over it. Clear at the chest with a few scattered words, at the bottom of his pecks the words started to blob together, at the bottom it appeared black.

Combing his hair in different style, only to pick the usual style he wore.

Smiling he approved of his work, finishing touches; rings and his necklace.

Done.

He walked down stairs, mid way there he could smile Kyoko's wonderful cooking. He smiled.

Sitting down, she placed his plate in front of him and her plate in front of her seat.

Rinsing the pans and utensils, she hummed as she worked. And he waited for her, smiling.

Finished she sat down and they eat. The girl blushed as realized he was watching and waiting for her.

7:15, walking to school.

Kyoko washed the dishes while Sho cleared the table, anyone would mistake them as a married couple.

Pulling their shoes on, they headed out for their second day of school.

What will today bring them?

Will Kyoko be bullied by the jealous beasts known as girls?

How will Sho treat Kyoko after he just realized that he likes her romantically?

And the important two important questions...

Is Mio going to make her appearance?

Who will be the one to call her out?

* * *

**did u like?**

**i hope u did... this one is a little boring, srry!**

**plz leave comment if enjoy... or just to leave opinion :)**

**thanx for reading and review!**

**xD**


	24. Ch 24

**AUTHOR: ****hey guys, sorry its a little late! but here u go chap 24, it a little short, srry... kinda brain died right now :( not really feeling well. ill udate cahp 25 right now, or soon... enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 24: I Want to Be Alone

So many questions went through every girl's mind, including Kyoko's.

One of the girls' thoughts: why the hell is that broad walking so close to my Sho!?

Most of the thoughts of the jealous girls were the same, but a few thought they looked good together.

But quickly dismissed it, and thought the same as the rest.

Kyoko's thoughts: great, another day is going to be felled with bulling and torture... Why, because of my guy friends.

And it was true, she knew it and they knew it.

Upon entering the school gates Kyoko and Sho were once again surrounded by angry jealous girls (just 4 this time), asking and insulting Kyoko once again. However this time someone's hand, a male's hand, grabbed hold of Kyoko's and pulled out from the center of the huddle up. And this stranger that saved Kyoko was...

"Sebastian-sensei..."

"Detention for all four of you, I don't want to see you close to Mogami-san, got it?"

"Hai sensei *nervous/scared*"

Slowly the walking away the girls shot glares at Kyoko, sighing she thanked Sebastian and told Sho she's see him later.

"Kyoko *concern*?"

"I'm fine Sho, I... I just want to be alone right now."

"O-kay, um, see you in first then..." *walks away unsurely*

"A ri ga to sensei... *bows*"

"Mogami-chan, I am your friend... I hope you know that. I am here if you want to talk, or if you just seek a refuge."

"Yes, thank you, but for right now... I want to be alone and think on things."

"Of course, I will see you later in kendo...*bows and leaves*"

Sighing Kyoko walks away, ignoring all the glares and stares she was receiving; and the talk. Keeping her head low, she walked to an area that was free of people, of students... of girls.

Kyoko's THOUGHTS/MC...

Why can't they just leave me alone?

I know it is because I am friends with three of the most wanted guys, but why me... I am not that attractive.

Sh doesn't help with it either, always walking to school with him is bad...

Perhaps I should leave for school earlier?

I don't like this school... back in Kyoto was the same, but at least I had my hideout.

Why do they torment me?! I want to be left alone!

**_Oh Kyo *sad*_**

_I hate this Natsu, I don't like this school... I don't like them, the stares, the boys... it all makes me sick!_

_Kyoko *worry*_

_I want to go home, where dad and mom are, I want to go back to all the happy times!_

**_..._**

_I want my life back, I want my home back. I want my life back. I want my parents back!_

**_Kyoko... they-_**

_I WANT DADDY BACK!_

I hate this!

I hate being alone, no one for me to cry to...

No one to com- CORN!

End of THOUGHTS/MC...

Ripping her bag open the crying girl pulled out a small pouch; opening it she pulled a small dark blue stone.

Holding it to her chest, near her heart, she hugged it to her. Chanting for the stone to take away the pain and sadness consuming her, the darkness invading her soul.

"*Please, please, please Corn... help me, take it away, please!*"

"*Save me Corn, please, help me. I don't want to feel this clenching pain!*"

"*I want it to go away! Help me, Corn, I need you!*"

Three minutes passed and she sat there holding, hugging, the stone that provided her such comfort. Sat there and waited, not caring for the bell, or the students passing by. Just sat there and held herself together, or at least tries to. Two minutes passed, Kyoko still wouldn't move, she continued to sit there in a ball form.

*rustling of the leaves*

"Miss?"

Gasping she looked up to stare into the eyes of...

Who is the stranger?

Is this person a teacher, a student, or just a complete stranger?

What will Kyoko do?

* * *

**hah! did u all suspect a full on bullying session?**

**nah, imma give her a break... for now ;P**

**so did u like? i no not my best... but plz do comment!**

**xD**


	25. Ch 25

**AUTHOR: okay heres chap 25... i am going to a pool party on monday, er today... so i wont be back early. i hope you enjoy, i am afaird this on is a little short too, srry... tired, today, ah yesterday wasnt my day. but plz enjoy! xD**

* * *

Chapter 25: Kuon Hizuri

?'s POV...

*groan* another day... another 'shinny' day, note the sarcasm on shinny.

I honestly don't know why I bother to disguise myself if Lory is going to ask me to do this.

Thinking that I would find friends... hah... well I did find a few.

*sigh* what is it about my face that attract girls', and some guys', attention?

... okay don't answer that... in fact forget I asked.

"*... Corn, please!*"

Crying?

This sounds like a girl... or a very feminine guy...

Where?

"*I don't want... please*"

There!

...

Long black hair, will this person definitely takes care of themselves.

Oh good it's a girl... will it won't be so awkward.

"Um, miss?"

*girl turns around*

Wow, I knew that I knew that hair length and color! Kyoko Mogami.

"Kyo-... um are you alright, miss?"

Damn I don't look like myself, per see...

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, um... I'm okay."

"It doesn't look like you're 'okay' miss... um?"

"Oh, Kyoko Mogami, it's nice to meet...?" *bows*

"Kuon Hizuri, the pleasure is all mine." *bows/kisses her hand*

"Hizuri-sama... *blush* are you new here?"

"Kuon, call me Kuon... no I'm here on business."

"K-Kuon...-sama?'

"No just Kuon, it feels weird being called with a honorifics... my apologizes."

"Oh no, no it's fine... um you are a feigner?"

"Yes..."

"Ah, I see. What business are you here on then, Kuon?"

Kuon's POV...

Oh she pronounces my name so sweetly... say it again?

* * *

**AN: ren is italics+underlined, kuon italics only. i no it is confusing, i am typing them lol! win kuon is in control then he is italics and ren is under-italics...**

* * *

_Kuon you better behave!_

_Oh shut up Ren, you're just jealous that she is calling me by my first name and without a honorific!_

_N-no I am not!_

_Yea you are~! *laugh*_

_...*sulks*_

"I am here to speak with Lory Takarada, your principle. Perhaps you can lead me to him?"

"Of course, um let me just get my bag!"

She is quite beautiful, her legs, they are long.

Sexy, very sexy.

I would love to-

_Oh no you don't, you keep a good distance away from Kyoko's anything! *anger*_

_You just wanna touch them first! Just wanna run your hands on her nice thighs, huh? *smirks*_

_N-no I don't! it's just n-not gentlemanly to touch a woman when you just met! *blush*_

_Yea, whatever... you're not in control right now, I am!_

_KUON!_

"Okay, right this way Kuon."

Mmh, say my name again Kyoko...

Actually, I wonder how my name would sound like, from your mouth, in varies situations?

Like lust?

Longing?

Loving?

"So Kuon, where did you come from?"

"Well, I came from my car, parked safely in the school parking."

"*giggles* That's not what I meant!"

Oh you sound so heavenly when you laugh.

"Oh, you meant what state I came from. California."

"Ah, I heard it is nice there."

"Not really, but I guess that's just my opinion... *smiles*"

"Oh? Do you like it here?"

"Yes I very much like it here."

"*blush* I-I meant in Tokyo!"

"That too *playful grin*"

That blush is a lovely color on you...

"That blush is a lovely color on you, Kyoko."

"*deeper blush* -chan, there s-should be a –chan at the e-end."

"Oh right honorifics, gomenn; I forget that I'm in Japan. *smiles sheepishly*"

"I-it's okay, I guess..."

" Okay to call you, Kyoko, or okay you're forgiving me?"

"Both?"

"I'm good with that *smiles widely*"

That isn't fair Kyoko; you are making this hard for me. I want to see how far the lovely shade goes.

_NO!_

_Relax Ren, I ain't gonna do anything to her, I want her as much as you do._

_I don't-_

_*grins* don't try and deny it Renni~ you know you want her! We'll wait, patients is a virtue._

We talk as we walk to Lory's office, she doesn't need to know that I know the way.

I just wanna see those legs move.

I wanna see those lips form into smiles and laughs as we talk and joke.

And I most definitely want...

Those eyes to glisten when I say something that interests you, or makes you happy that make those kissable lips form into a gorgeous smile or a lovely musical laugh.

I want it all.

"Well, here we are Kuon, Takarada-dono's office."

"Why thank you Kyoko, um I image that you late for you classes?"

"*panic* I am! Oh no! And it is only the second day of school!"

"Mogami-chan, my, what brings- Kuon?"

"Hey boss, Kyoko here was just showing me the way."

"Oh I see, well then, thank you Mogami-chan... her a note for your teacher. It is a 'royal' pass."

"Royal pass *eyes glisten*"

"*chuckles* Kyoko you are going to be more late if you daydream."

"AH! Right, um well I hope you business goes well Kuon, Takarada-dono!"

...

Oh good bye my lovely angel, I won't be seeing you anytime soon.

"Kyoko huh?"

"Eh, oh *clears throat* yea I ran into her... so what is this about?"

"Sure you did, sit... we have a lot to discus, Kuu and Julie are on their way right now."

"Did you have to involve mom and dad?"

"Yes, this involves them as well Kuon, you know this."

"Oh fine, but I will not go back into their home, if that's what this is about *determined*"

"Wouldn't dream of it *smile*"

End of POV...


	26. Ch 26

**AUTHOR: hey guys! late update, srry! but heres chap 26, im glad that so many of you r reviewing! i love to read your comments, i hope you enjoy this chap! xD**

* * *

Chapter 26: Is She Starting To...?

Kyoko's POV...

Okay I am just five minutes late, that's not so bad, right?

I mean, I was helping someone, and I do have a pass...

But then again... I was planning to, maybe, leave.

Oh bad Kyoko, mom would be so disappointed in you!

And not to mention dad... *shiver*

"Oh well, at least I got a pass... Kuon, where have a heard that name before?" *muttering to herself

And he looked familiar to.

OH!

The stranger from the restaurant!

That's where I've seen him, but I don't think I got his name...

"It's ice of you to join us Miss Mogami."

"Oh, Hai... gomenn sensei, I was help Mr. Hizuri to Takarada-dono's office... my pass."

"Alright, well take your seat I'm sure Fuwa-kun can fill you in."

"Hai!"

Sho looked at me with concern for the rest of the period, and would whisper quietly to ask if I was okay. I feel warm inside when he worries about me.

I can't help but wonder: am I falling for Sho again?

I'm a little scared...

One because there's another person that I feel attracted to, he is just so confident and humorous.

Second is because of all his fan girls, well actually the first had fan girls to.

Third I don't think I'm ready for a romantic relationship, it seems... stressful?

RING! RANG!

Time for second, art... I wonder if I'll get to draw today.

"Kyoko, you okay? You seem a little spaced out."

"Eh, I'm fine Sho, just thinking is all. Come on, let's head to second."

"Hello Kyoko, walking to art class?"

"Yes, how did you know Reino?"

"I have it too, I seat in the back."

"Oh I see would you like to walk with us then. Sho has PE, but our classes are next to each other."

"I would love to Kyoko, but sadly I had promised to walk with my two friends."

"Okay, maybe next time then *smile*"

"Yes, maybe next time Kyoko *soft smile*"

...

Sho doesn't look very happy

"Kyoko, why did you invite that idiot to walk with you, us?"

"Hm, idiot? Reino isn't an idiot, Sho are you okay?"

"Answer the question Kyoko, please *annoyance*"

"Well, I wanted to be nice to him... he is a classmate."

"I don't like him Kyoko, he copies my looks!"

"Sho, anyone can dress like a goth punk."

"I know, but he's ripping my style of it. *sulking*"

He is cute when he pouts.

We are in a quiet place.

"Oh Shota, come on you're taking forever and you have longer legs *jokes*!"

"You calling me a slow poke Kyoko *mischievous grin*?"

"Maybe~ *teasing winking*"

And we race.

End of Kyoko's POV...

* * *

**did you like?**

**im sorry for not updating yesterday, my body kinda 'died' on me...**

**anyways, plz comment and thank you for reading!**

**srry its a little short!**

**xD**

**until next time!**

**o and ill be starting skool soon, so ya itll be getting slow soon! but ill try my best to update every other day!**


	27. Ch 27

**AUTHOR: hey guys! here is chap 27, i hope u enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 27: You're Happy About This

BACK TO LORY'S OFFICE:

"So Lory, what is this about?" asked a highly sleepy Kuu, who was clinging on to his wife Julie.

"I believe I have found what you have been looking for Kuu." Looking up from his papers Lory smiled at the two.

"Oh and what is that?" snapped out of his daze Kuon asked with curiosity.

"Well, Julie you said that your mother want Kuon to get married to that Tania girl right?" looking to Julie, Lory answered Kuon's question with another question which only confused the young boy farther.

"Yes, but what does that have... Kuu?" asking Julie realized that sleepy husband had something to do with this sudden question.

"*sigh* love, I asked Lory to look throw his girl student's files to see which girl your mother would like." Rubbing the sleep away he looked at his wife and explained.

"What is this dad, mom?" Kuon being thoroughly confused asked standing from where he was sitting.

"Hon, your grandma was fixing an arranged marriage for you, but I didn't want that so I had us moved here." Julie was the on to explain to her confused child.

"Yes, I thought that is we came here we could find you a girl that you love." Pitching in Kuu explained his part.

"And I think I've found that girl." Lory said with excitement, making Kuon scared for varies of reasons...

"So that's why we changed our names?" ignoring that for a bit, Kuon asked his parents, the name change was always a mystery to him.

"Yup, all for the sake of your grandma not finding us, you're so smart Kuon! *hugs his son*" Kuu being the doting father he was clung to his son.

"Dad *sigh* so who is this girl boss?" embarrassed Kuon tried to pry his over loving father off, giving up, he turned to Lory.

"*evil grin* well, I could tell you-" wanting to have a little fun he smiled evilly.

"Boss now." Kuon not having any of it.

"Oh fine you're no fun Kuon! *pout*" pouting Lory tried again with a different method," The girl that I found to be your girl is none other than..."

"... ... ... Boss *anger*" again Kuon shout his fun down.

"Fine, geez, the girl that walked you here." Lory said bluntly, fun mode off.

"The girl that walked- Kyoko?" it took him a while, until he thought it up.

"How'd you guess *sarcasm*" Lory was clearly in a bad mood now, Kuon didn't let him have his little fun.

"Wait, boss, Kyoko as in Kyoko Mogami?" Kuu looking confused he had to clarify, there were two more Kyoko's he knew.

"The very one Kuu, aren't you glad? She's a very sweet girl! She is a perfect match for Kuon!" Lory said happy once more.

"And why is that Lory?" the junior student asked the cosplaying man.

"Well Kuon, it obvious, she has what you have." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you talking about his MPD Lory?" Julie asked done with her coffee, that Sebastian kindly gave her.

"Yes I am Julie, and it's fantastic because they both have control over it! *glee*" the man said cheerfully.

"... ..." silence.

"Kuu, Kuon... are you two okay?" the woman by the door asked concerned for her two men.

"... ..." silence.

"I don't think they like the ides Lory." Julie said a bit sad, she was hoping that Kyoko would be her son's interest.

"Hm, I think Kuu does but I am not sure about Kuon... *waves hand in front of younger male's face*" Lory said.

"This is fantastic; I am going to have a daughter! And it's the girl that I was interested in! *happiness*" Kuu snapped out of his daze.

"*anger* you were what?" Julie asked, raged.

"Eh, on no, no love I meant interested for Kuon... Kyoko is exactly the type of girl I'd want for my son!" he explained hurriedly.

"Good, and I was just kidding *wink*" his wife said winking playfully/

"Oh you two love birds... go on now, your jobs await you. Ren will be late by the way Julie." Lory dismissed them.

"Alright, but why?" Julie and Kuu asked.

"One because he's still frozen, two because I would like a word with him... privately." He simply replied.

"Okay... let's go Kuu!" *walks out of office with Kuu*

...

"You're actually happy about this aren't you Kuon?"

"Yea..."

* * *

**did u like?**

**thank u for reading!**

**xD**

**until next time!**


	28. Ch 28

**AUTHOR: hey guys, its been a bit cray here... skool coming up so ya... but anyways heres chap 28, i hope u enjoy! xD**

* * *

Chapter 28: Where Is Love Born?

Running to second period, beating a blond boy with longer legs, Kyoko dashed to art. Perhaps the boy was allowing her to beat him, perhaps he was unfit, but let's just go with the first.

Labored breathing and gasps for air, exchanging smiles, the blond asked the girl to wait for him here; near the stairs.

Nodding and smiling in response, she walked up the steps that led to her art class, waving good bye to the boy. That, in turn, was also smiling and trying to suppress a blush. Do you ever feel like you're the center of unwanted attention? But, unlike the big headed sultry pops, you don't like it?

He walked to his PE number, while she walked to her classroom.

...

Unbeknown to them, to everyone, there was trouble coming their way. The type of attention that will be brought along with it, not a favorite of a favorite girl, trouble will stir. And friendships will be strand, trust will be tested. The bond of two childhood friends will be torn; hate spawned from love, or was it love?

Because after all if one's love for another, when not returned, is too much, and is betrayed, it will grow to hate.

Revenge, in the best words, is a double edged sword; it will cut the foe and it will harm its user.

Revenge is hollow and empty, revenge is hate and hate, in its own form, is foal.

Revenge is born from hate, hate is born from love, and love... what is love born from?

We know it comes from the heart, the soul, but what is love born from? Like?

Will you allow this storyteller to tell you?

You are entitled to your own opinion; you do not have to agree...

Love, from this point of view, is born from the essence of the mind, though it lives in the heart and soul.

The mind holds the characteristics the heart longs for, and with those in mind, triggers the heart to react.

Thus creating the thought and sensation of the person 'being in love' with another.

Confusing, isn't it?

That is how emotions are, like revenge; it is a battle between mentality and emotionality.

...

Smiling Kyoko opened the door to her art class, to see her friends sitting and chatting away, the only friend not there... Ren Tsuruga.

Frowning, but dismissing it, she walked merrily to her seat, receiving smiles from her friends.

Spending the period time she drew and laughed with her friends, ending with two drawing of two men on one paper.

Stopping from listening to her friends' conversation, she stared at the draws of the two males.

Bothered by this, she pondered, unaware that her hand continued to sketch, making the two more obvious.

More recognizable, and invited her to more pondering.

The seat next to her moves and someone sits, Kyoko remaining unaware of the new presence.

Who is it?

Will Kyoko be teased and bullied?

Why did Kyoko draw two boys?

Could it be possible that the drawing has a connection to her feelings?

Wait...

What are her feelings?!

AND WHY IS MY SEBA TEACHING ART?! O.o

* * *

**did u like?**

**i hope u did! plz comment! **

**until next time!**

**xD**


	29. Ch 29

**AUTHOR: hey guys! i just got back from skool like 4 hours ago, whoa it was tiring. heres chap 29! i hope u enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 29: Kuon In Art

REVERSE!

Kuon's POV...

I'm walking to art class... but not as Ren Tsuruga.

Yeah, that's right myself, Kuon Hizuri.

Lory thinks it would be a good idea for Kyoko to get to know me, as Kuon.

I am nervous... like the type of nervous a guy gets when meeting the girl's, of his dreams, parents.

My profile as me is that I am a friend of the principle, and I am on a vacation.

While Ren is out sick.

Yeah there's no coincidence at all. Note the sarcasm.

I open the door, and she's right there, just there.

With all her beauty, I swear... if she and I weren't in a public place.

"Ah, it is nice of you to join us here today Kuon."

"It's my pleasure, Seba."

"Well, there are plenty of seats open today, so..."

I nod and walk over to the front, taking my time to choose, it's obvious which one.

But just to get the looks on the girls' faces.

Yeah I know its mean, but hey... I want them to get the message, that I prepare nice quite Kyoko.

Smiling as I 'see' the seat next to the quite girl staring at her drawing, and walk over to her.

I am glad that she is not staring at me, like all the others, but I want her to at least notice me.

I lean towards her, looking at her drawing.

"That's very good Kyoko."

She jumped a little, making me smile at her.

A light blush brushing up on her cheeks, she is so adorable.

"Kuon, hi... um thank you."

"*light laugh* Kyoko, are you busy today?"

"No, but I promised a very nice friend that I would hang out with him today..."

"Hm... so is that a rejection *playful frown*?"

"Well no, he's absent today... *blush*"

"Oh so you can stay with me... after school."

"I suppose."

"That's great, then you'll be going with me then *smile*!"

"Eh, what do you mean Kuon?"

"Lory, gave you a day off... I was sent to tell you."

"Why and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, for the first he thought that you can show me around his school and parts of Tokyo *grin*."

"Oh *blush lightly*?"

"*chuckle*second, I wanted to ask you personally... *on a date*." (He whispered this part)

I had to use all of my strength to stop from laugh too loudly.

I love you expression, I wonder if I'm the first to ask her out.

RING! RANG!

"Well I guess we should go then Kuon, oh but first I have to tell Sho."

"And who's that, your boyfriend?"

I am grating my teeth.

"No, he's not... my boyfriend... *blush*"

"So a friend, that you want to-"

"No... At least I don't think so... there's someone else I like, maybe *blush/look away*."

Oh a small gleam of hope.

"And would that, oh so lucky person, happen to be me *flirtatious smile*?"

Sho wasn't happy to see me with Kyoko, and he was less happy that she would be spending the day with me.

I'm gonna love today.

* * *

**did u like?**

**review!**

**ill do my best to update during skool! I PROMISE!**

**until next time!**

**xD**

**thanx for reading and reviewing**


	30. Ch 30

**AUTHOR: hey guys heres chap 30... things r goning pretty well... ill probably get a little distracted later on, but ill do my best! im fightong on! xP**

**plz enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 30: Kuon's Lovely Day

Things were going great for Kuon. A bonus for his great day was Sho's jealous fury that he would have looked to see if the fake blonde would blow. Sadly he didn't, but still he was happy to spend a whole day with his love.

They went everywhere around the school that was a mile away, driving around in Kuon's silver Porsche. Talking about America and Japanese traditions in a café, during which Kyoko was 'teaching' Kuon how to say proper Kenji; if only he really needed it, but she didn't need to know that.

She would laugh when he pronounced something wrong, and that was what he was aiming for. As her laugh subsided, she pronounced the word properly in doing so Kyoko leaned in, as did Kuon. Saying the word wrongly, Kyoko smiled and said it in syllables. Which caused her lips to pucker up, licking his lips, Kuon pronounced it the same as her.

Both leaning on the table, Kyoko being unaware of their closeness, but he was fully aware. And he loved every bit of it, even though Ren was keeping him at bay. If it wasn't for the voice in his head, Kuon would have kissed Kyoko by now.

Paying the bill, Kuon was pulled by the hand to a pet story that was famous in Japan for letting people play with the animals. Kyoko smiled at all the small pups that stumbled to their feet and ran to her. Watching her play and being licked by the pups Kuon smiled. His smile grew every time she laughed, kneeling down he played with one of the pups that stumbled over to him.

"Aren't she so adorable Kuon?" Kyoko held up a female husky pup, smiling at the older boy.

"Yes _she_ is. " he said with a hazy glint in his eyes; intensity.

Realizing what he meant, she blush a deep red and placed the pup down with the others. Smiling Kuon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and as he pulled his hand away he caressed her heated cheek.

Things were going good... if it last forever, if Kyoko actually became his, Kuon would be forever happy.

Kyoko's POV/THOUGHTS...

"You know Kyoko, today is really fun... I didn't want to move here, but you changed my opinion."

_His smile is so lovely..._

"I am glad you think so Kuon, I am having a lot of too."

_There it is again, is it just me or has he been smiling a lot?_

**_He has been, and I know why *grin*_**

_Eh, what are you talking about Natsu?_

**_Well, I'm saying that it's y-_**

_She's joking; N doesn't know why Kuon has been smiling so much, right N!?_

**_Yeah, I was just 'joking' *grumble*_**

_...?_

"So where are we going next Kyoko?"

"Well, we can go to Tokyo Word Museum... its very education about our culture."

"'kay, that sounds fun!"

End of POV/THOUGHTS...

In a matter of minutes they arrived to their destination**.**

* * *

**did u like?**

**well i hope u did! :)**

**anyways...**

**until next time, thanx for reading!**

**xD**


	31. Ch 31

**AUTHOR: hey guys, so ive been thinking resently that is i made sho disappear somehow in the fic... would that make it easier for kuon/ren to make a move, well more ren than kuon... since kuon has no prob doing that anyways? anyway~s heres chap 31 enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 31: Does He Love Her?

Kuon's POV...

This museum is really... big!

I mean really!

This thing could be freaking Egypt's smallest pyramid!

And have you ever seen one of those?!

THEY'RE HUGE!

"Kuon look, look isn't this sculpture so beautiful?!"

She is so precious.

I mean, really!

Where can you find a girl that is so down to earth and loves everyone she meets?

... Well, with the exception of the bitches, that are begging for a 'slap' down.

I wasn't really interested in the sculpture that much, but I did say it was nice.

There was probably a hint of what I was feeling towards her that slipped in my voice, because there was that angelic smile that only Kyoko can have.

She looked back at the statue... man she really is giving it all her attention.

I feeling a little jealous... even though it's made outta stone, and it's a female statue.

I know it's pathetic, isn't it?

But now that I look at it properly, I really think it's beautiful...

Of course not as good looking as my little Kyoko here, she's a work of true art.

Her soft blushing cheeks warm and smooth, unlike the statue.

The lovely long jet black locks that is her hair, how they look so soft and lively; I'd love to play with her black locks, and watch her blush as I do.

Her nicely pointed chin, so small if I grabbed it between my index finger and thumb, it is very cute.

Then her lovely small hands, that I wouldn't mind feeling anywhere on me... espec-

_You are **not** finishing that part Kuon *menacing glare*_

_Awe~ Renni, you always ruin my fun!_

_Kuon, you promised you'd behave!_

_Oh fine *sulks*!_

Anyways, where was I?

Oh right!

Her hands... you get the point, they are lovely and small... and soft looking, I'll have to 'accidently' caress her hand late.

Then there are her long attractive smooth legs, I don't want to describe them rudely but, DAMN!

That's all Imma say...

The soft deep golden hazels that are her alluring eyes, I swear, I think they can look into me!

Her eyes are just... wow, but really, if I could come up with words to describe them, I would as;

Soft...

Deep...

Warm...

Gentle...

And

...

Dangerous to all men!* and maybe some females*...

Oh and finally my favorite!

Her...

...

...

Lips...

Did I get you?

Did?

What did you think I was gonna say?

YOU SICKOES!

Nah, I'm joking... I do love those too, but I won't go into that detail.

Her lips are by far my favorite.

There are so soft and rosy colored, or cheery.

So kissable... bitable... lickable...

I would shower her with kisses every morning, no, every time I am fortunately able to see her!

Wow, wow wait a minute!

What am I saying!?

I mean... I like Kyoko, but do... do I love her?

I remember her very well from Kyoto... but...

End of POV...

Well we ever get our answer?

* * *

**did u love/like/hate/indifferences it?**

**lol add ons!**

**anyways plz comment!**

**thanx for reading and reviewing, until next time!**

**xD**


	32. Ch 32

**AUTHOR: hey guys... um so its been a while since my last update, and I AM SOOOOOOOOO SRRY! i am glad that u r so patient! but imma back now, so here u r! i hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Loving Kyoko, Kuon Has a Fever or Is It...

Kuon's POV...

I remember the black haired, crying Japanese girl from Kyoto.

Her shinny golden hazel nut eyes... how they shine when she smiled.

I loathed it when she cried. It hurt me, to see pain in her heavenly eyes.

Her voice was softer back then; gentle, it still is.

Her hair was lovely, black and flowy.

I loved to play with her black locks.

I remember a lot of things… like the first day I saw her.

Now don't get confused, the first time I saw Kyoko wasn't at a creek... that's when I met her.

My family came to visit my grandmother on my father's side.

I wasn't happy...

Both of my parents came from rich families, my parents had an arranged marriage.

And my grandmothers want the same for me, but they are fighting on who I should be wed to.

Dad's mom wants me to get married to this Japanese girl that is four years younger than me...

But honestly I would rather marry the Japanese girl, than the one back in America.

Mom's mom wants me to marry this American diva girl... well I say she's a diva.

Everyone else thinks she such an angel~ bleck!

I mean really!

She a spoiled brat!

Literally this girl actually believes that the world revolves around her!

... Anyways enough about that... this Japanese girl my gramma wants me to marry, I haven't met her yet.

Grandma says that she's really sweet, and very shy...

The way she describes the young girl makes me curious.

Every day I found myself asking grandmother if I was gonna meet her soon... she would smile at me.

...

I remember meeting her parents; apparently the girl was with some family friends for the day...

I have to admit, I felt a little jealous and knowing that I came for nothing kind of put me in a bad mood.

But of course I didn't let them see that.

...

I spent a lot of time imagining what the girl would look like, I always pictured her like any regular girl I met... since you know they were all the same.

But then I saw a different girl, and I ended up like her... more than I should actually, considering that I had barely met her...

And the fact that I was suppose to marry either the spoiled brat or unmet Japanese girl.

I fell for her anyways... I mean she was beautiful... way beautiful.

Her lovely pure golden eyes, the depth of them, so rich and warm...

Her sweet smile, that made me smile, just so right and perfect.

Her black hair, her soft silky hair...

Oh yes, you probably guessed who it is, I mean how couldn't you?

You'd have to be stupid not to, but then again, even a dumbass (Sho) would know who I was describing.

Kyoko Mogami...

*sigh*

Who could ever forget a snowflake like her?

I saw her at a park, she was so cute!

She was at a park, oh how I remember it so well, her twirling around in her puffy winter coat.

It had snowed the previous day, and the park was lined with foot deep snow, she was so precious.

Her giggling, her rosy cheeks and nose, and her eyes... My God her eyes!

At that moment her eyes could've made a stone hard killer smile genuinely!

Like an actual soft smile!

You see what I meant by dangerous to all men *and some women*?!

I ended up following her and her company, I think was that brat Sho...

I really hated him back then, I still do...

...

Then I met her in person... and it was just the two of us.

She was wearing-

"Kuon are you okay? You've been staring at me for the last five minutes... are you not feeling well!?"

Ah, her soft hand pressed against my very much heated face... mmmhm I wish she would do that again, the lovely feel of her soft cool hand caressing from my forehead to my cheek.

"Oh, Kuon, you're really hot!"

"*chuckle* Why thank you, Kyoko! I think you're really hot too!"

"*blush* T-that's not w-wha-what I m-meant!"

Awe her cute blush... eh? I'm feeling dizzy, that's not good...

"EH! Kuon?!"

THUNK!

End of POV...

And he's past out!

I wonder what position he, or they are, is in.

*menacing laugh* what is that shadow doing picking from behind the corner wall?

Is that Kuu I see?

Hehehe, until next time!

* * *

**well that was interesting no?**

**anyways, again sorry for the long wait, i hope this chap is to your liking...**

**and on that note,, PLZ COMMENT!**

**i love to read your reviews!**

**well, until the next update!**

**xD**

**thanks for reading, and your patience!**


	33. Ch 33

**AUTHOR: hey guys... so sorry for the long wait, i've been getting a lot of homework from my classes... especially lang arts, ironic isnt it? lol... anyways here's chap 33... long await chap 33... sorry, i hope you enjoy i've been having trouble lately... but here you are xD!**

* * *

CHAPTER 33: Code Names and Kissing

?'s POV...

"*static* Cupid to Heart, come in Heart..."

"This is Heart, what is your status Cupid?"

"Right... The Love Bird is flying smoothly..."

"Good, keep following Cupid, Heart out..."

"Roger *static*"

Let's see what you'll do next Son...

End of POV...

"Kuon, Kuon?" a very anxious Kyoko asked trying to get the passed out boy off her.

"*stirring* Eh, Ky-chan?" Kuon woke up, only it seemed as though he wasn't his usual self.

"Ky-chan? Eh... um no Kuon it's Kyoko, are you alright?" Kyoko asked looking up at the male currently towering over her.

"Kyoko, oh right, sorry... I guess I'm not feeling well *soft chuckle*" he replied getting up slowly.

Getting up herself, Kyoko quickly walked over to a drinking fountain; that was so fortunately close by. Pulling her handkerchief out of her pocket and quickly wetting it. Jogging back to Kuon she gentle placed it on her fevered forehead. Lightly blushing at their close proximity, trying not to look directly into Kuon's eyes, but she made the mistake of glancing up at him.

"*gentle voiced* Kyoko..." Kuon had a hazy look in his eyes, and it made the girl slightly uneasy.

"H-hai?" nervousness was painted in her voice, but so was curiosity.

"I would... would you be mad if I kissed you" he asked a slight smile placing itself on his lips, a barely noticeable blush appearing on his cheeks.

"A kiss?" she asked bewildered.

He nodded sheepishly, looking directly into her confused eyes, "You can say no, ya know..."

"Um... b-but what if... I...," she looked to the side, "What if I want to?"

"*husky*Want to what, to kiss or say no?" a cute sly smile was now on Kuon's lips.

Blushing at the sudden deepness of her companion's voice, Kyoko stared down at her feet.

"K-kiss... *shy/hesitant*" she glanced up at the shocked boy from under her long eyelashes.

"Okay...*husky whisper*" the sly smile was now replaced by one that was hard to describe, it was a step higher than caring.

Kuon slowly raised his hand and brushing his hand from her cheek to her jaw then passed her ear, and to the base of her head. Pulling her gentle down to him, he slowly licked his lips as she did, only an inch away. Her eyes closing and closed fully once he made contact with her lips.

The kiss started off as any normal first kiss, slow and cautious. He guided her as his mouth ravished hers, hungry. The kiss grew more, stronger and passion.

Kuon's POV...

Holy Father of Jesus Christ!

Oh fuck, I'm kissing Kyoko!

... should I stop?

_You'll be damned if you stopped!_

_Hehehe, whoa Ren... calm down._

_Bite me, focus on the kiss!_

_Meow!_

This is amazing, no it's fantastic, wait not it's... damn I can't find a word to describe this.

Her lips are soft, God, this is...

I would never, in all my freaking life right now, image that Kyoko would allow me to kiss her right now!

But I can't find myself caring right now...

Her lips are memorizing... they're just so soft, and they taste like raspberries.

I could kiss her forever, well except for the fact that we need to breathe!

"*pop* Wow..." I say as I catch my breath, looking at the flustered Kyoko.

"*deep blush*... was it not good?" not go- hell no it was fucking fantastic!

"No, it wasn't, it was amazing..." I say grabbing her into a hug stopping myself from giving her another kiss.

Damn her lips are addictive.

"*blush* a ri ga tu..."

"Kyoko..."

"Hai?"

"Um, why did you agree to kiss me? I mean I know I'm _resistible _*snicker*"

"Eh... um, you don't remember?"

"Hm? Remember what?" I asked as she blushed and pulled out a small pouch from her short pokect.

Wait, that... she couldn't have found out!

Has she?!

End of POV...

* * *

**was it good?**

**plaz comment, thanx for reading!**

**xD**


	34. Ch 34

**AUTHUR: ... yeah, my head is hurting, so i apologize before hand for any mistakes/confusion... is there is any major confusion please let me know? thank you! and please, enjoy! xD**

* * *

Chapter 34: More Kisses to be Shared *hearts*

? POV...

There was a time that I met the love of my dreams; I was living in Kyoto then... I remember the day that I met _him._

He was so beautiful, and he was kind.

He's beautiful smile...

If I thought that I loved Sho back then, I don't know what I felt for the boy that I met at the lake...

All I know is that at that moment, at that time... I didn't want to leave that boy's side.

Every day I would go to the creek and hope to see him there, and he was always there.

My heart soared every time I saw him, and a smile would instantly appear.

_'Corn'_ my fairy prince, my knight in shining armor...

...

I met Corn during the yearly time of school, when I was five.

I was crying the girls at school had pushed me from behind and succeed in me scraping my knee...

After school I walked home, only I didn't want to go home... daddy wasn't home so there was no point.

Mommy was always cold when daddy was away.

So I just walked farther, past my house to the forest that was just a few feet away...

I had been holding back my tears knowing well that it wouldn't do any good for me to cry, but my body wouldn't listen.

By the time that I reached that clearing my eyes looked the twin waterfalls...

I remember that I was memorized by the sparkling water, and of the person who was there...

End of POV...

"Um, Kyoko... Do-"

"You called my Ky-chan, I only know one person that can call me that..."

"*blush* I... it's..."

"I know Kuon... it's been a long time..."

"Then you remembered our promise..."

"Of course, how could I forget my promise with you, my fairy prince?"

"*grin* Then you wouldn't mind if I gave you another kiss?"

"... I don't mind one little bit."

"Good, because I've been waiting to kiss you for a long time..."

"*giggle* but we just kiss not too long ago!"

"And it was delicious *smile*, but I want more..."

"Kuon you-"

(... and I believe this is where the fans of KyoKuon come in and snap pictures and go crazy J)

Kuon pulled Kyoko to him, pressing his lips to hers. They shared another kiss, this one more sensual, softer. Moving his lips, Kuon was very much in heaven. He noted that Kyoko was rather hesitant with her movements; it made him happy, because this meant that she hadn't given her kiss to anyone.

The kiss grew more fevered, at this point Kuon had licked Kyoko's bottom lip (as everyone knows this) asking for permission. Opening her mouth slightly, scared. But Kuon being who he was traced her slightly opened lips, waiting patiently for her to become comfortable...

Once she relaxed a bit he slipped his tongue further into her mouth, he felt her shiver a bit. Still kissing Kyoko, he explored every single inch of the inside of her mouth. Finally done with that, ever so slowly he touch Kyoko's tongue with his. He smiled into the kiss as her tongue retreated, of course he went after. The tips of their tongues touch slowly Kuon flicked his against hers, successful in getting her to moan.

Breaking apart for only a moment, they breathed heavily.

And as if a beast had been released Kuon placed his hand on either side of Kyoko's face, thumbs in front of ears and fingers sliding in her hair.

Pulled her back and entered into another passionate kiss, Kyoko here was more confident.

They fought for dominance...

As they kissed, a shadow that had been following them quickly snapped pictures (w/ the crazed fan girls) as blood dripped from its nose.

? POV...

"*cough* Cupid to Heart..."

"This is Heart, what's going on Cupid*static*?"

"I-I... they... he... wow-"

"Cupid?"

Silence

"Kuu!"

"Ah, right, um... Heart, things are going... whoa..."

"Whoa? This is good, alright Cupid return to base."

"R-roger, Cupid out..."

... Well then son, it looks like you have things under control...

God and I thought Julie and I had the most affectionate kisses!

Great job Kuon... but don't overdo it.

End of POV...

_:: Back to KyoKuon ::_

"*soft pop/breathless*whoa... okay, Kyoko, you're just... wow."

"*blush/heavy breathes*"

"You okay? Did I go too far?"

"*shakes head* no, it's just that... that I'm not really... um..."

"It's okay, you have me*wink* Ow!" (Kyoko smacked Kuon on the head near his temple and hairline)

"Oh you player!*deep blush*"

"*playful whine* you didn't have to smack my head."

"Oh did I hit you too hard *panic*?!"

"*nods head sheepishly* Kiss it better?"

"Eh? O-okay *blush*..."

Leaning to place a shy kiss to his temple, Kuon skillfully turned to have her kiss his lips instead no passionate kiss just a nice peck.

"Kuon!"

"What? I couldn't help myself, your lips, you are just too addicting!"

"*blush* Y-you... that..."

"It's completely true, 100% true *smile*"

"... *looks to the ground*"

"You're so cute Kyoko..."

"*blush* a-a ri ga t-tu..."

"Come one let's go."

"Hai."

Getting up from where he was seated, Kuon entwined his hand with Kyoko's smiling as she gripped his. Walking out of the museum they walked around for a while before they went back to Kuon's car.

*growl, growl*

"*laugh* it sound like we're bother hungry."

"*giggle* yes... hm, I heard there was a nice new restaurant at Tokyo Bay."

"Cool, wanna go there then, maybe they serve Hamburger steak?"

"Hai!"

"*chuckle* some ol' Kyoko, all right then... off we go!"

...

Lol stuff!

Okay no cliff hanger today... but maybe there'll be one tomorrow!

Ah cliffhanger quest statement! Trolololol

xD

* * *

**sorry i really love cliffhangers... it leaves you with thinkings!**

**there in reality it really isnt a ch o well! :P**

**Chap 34...**

**i hope you liked... sorry is there are any mistakes**

**thanx for reading *hearts***

**xD**

**until next time!**


	35. Ch 35

**AUTHOR: hey guys! srry for making u wait so long, but here it is! oh and thank you to all the people who reviewed for this chap!**

**im still thinking of the halloween party, but it will be up by this week!**

**plz enjoy thank you! :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 35: To Tell or Not To Tell?

TAKING KYOKO HOME

Kuon's POV & MC...

"Um, Kyoko I... I gotta tell you something." I say as she looks up at me.

"What is it Kuon?" her loving eyes look straight at me, my heart beats faster.

"Uh, well you... I'm... we, um..."

"... ?" she's cute, waiting so patiently for me to tell her.

"... I love you..."

_Whoa! That was a little too early. __- R_

_You know that wasn't what I wanted to say!- K_

_Hey payback's an ass *snickers*__ - R_

"*smile* I love you too Kuon!" her beautiful smile

"*weak smile* I... I'll see you tomorrow k?"

"Okay, goodnight Kuon *chu*." (innocent kiss on the cheek awe~)

"*dust blush* goodnight..."

... I gotta tell her...

"Wait Kyoko!"

"Yes?"

"I-I have something real important to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm... My name is Kuon Hizuri, my parents are Kuu and Juliana Hizuri, and I am currently a student at LME High..."

"*happy* Oh you are! Then we can see each other every day and-" I cover her mouth with my hand, smiling at her cuteness before my lips form a serious line.

"Not as myself... I am known as Ren Tsuruga..."

"Eh... you, you're... Ren-sama?" she takes it in, and...

"Yes... the story is a bit complicated and I, myself, don't understand it fully."

"So what are you trying to tell me Kuon? *scared*"

She's so confused, I know she's scared that I'm saying that I can't date her... eh she's saying something...

"... I'm sorry... *teary eyed*" she's shaking, no don't cry I can't handle that!

"Wait what? *concern* Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not as beautiful as all the other girls *sniff* at school..." _Who said you're not beautiful?!_

"Kyo-"

"And I'm sorry I don't have any feminine quality..." _Kuon say something! Shut up I'm trying to dammit!_

"No that's no-"

"I'm sorry that I *hiccup* am a freak an- mmhf?"

OH ENOUGH!

_:: MC (begin of Kyoko's tears) ::_

_Hey what's going on!_

_She's confused and crying..._

_I can see that smart ass! What I want to know is why she's assuming this!_

_Then do something about it Mr. Fuckup!_

_Hello what do you think I'm trying to do here?_

_Try harder dimwit!_

_Fuck, she's really going at it..._

_No shit Sherlock!_

You are both acting like the world is ending, Kuon just kiss her.

_Who the hell are you?_

You really think this is the time to ask that? Enough talking, **he'll** wake up...

_:: End of MC ::_

I am angry and confused, I am positive that Kyoko can feel that... since I am pressing our lips together pretty roughly.

"... Ku-?"

"You are beautiful, no, you're enchanting... everything about you attracts me."

A stray tear rolls down her cheek and I kiss it away.

"You are more woman than all those bitches could ever dream of being, and..."

"Eh and what? Finish what you were saying!"

"*soft chuckle* and I, for one, love you body..." I said with a devilish smile

"*blush* you playboy!" at least she's smiling

"What you're so tiny like a fairy!"

"R-really?" opps, there she goes...

"Yes, and you wanna know the two things that I absolutely, positively love of your fairy body?"

That got her attention...

"One, I adore you lips," I whisper as I lean inward pecking her lips quickly, "soft and sweet."

I love her blushes, but not my top two.

"Two... your eyes, they're alluring... sexy even." I grin as she blushes,

Leaning my forehead on hers, I smile.

"*laugh* actually those two are reversed..."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I love your eyes first and lips second..."

"Why's you switch them?"

"*chuckle* I wanted an excuse to kiss you."

"Silly... so what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right, well um since I'm Ren I was wondering if we can you know..."

"Hm... you mean me and Ren date?"

"Yea... and then on weekends it can be me and you, though I'll still dress as Ren just in case."

"Does that 'just in case' tie in with the 'it's a long story'?"

"Yea..."

"Okay! goodnight I'll see you tomorrow then, Ren."

"Night Kyoko."

End of day...

Night Time...

_:: Hizuri Residence ::_

(still Kuon's POV)

WHOA~!

This is fantastic I'm dating Kyoko!

I'm Kyoko's boyfriend...

...

Holy sh- Kyoko's Ren's girlfriend!

Crap, what the hell was I thinking?!

Those bitches will give her...

_We can protect her Kuon..._

_I know that... but think about Kyoko, what will happen to her mentality?_

She will be fine, Kuon, don't worry so much...

_Again, who the hell are you?_

Are you asking realistically or fantastically?

_... What?_

_Kuon, I think he's another you..._

Correct...

_Okay... great another me *fake happy*... now what's your name?_

Katsuki

**Shut the fuck up… *sluggish words***

_...__ ... ..._ – Ren, Kuon, & Katsuki

End of POV...

Okay... this is gonna get a little confusing... lets see

Kuon is _italics_

Ren is _italics _& underlining

Katsuki is 'normal' & dash underlining

Well, I got that straightened out lol!

Plz review!

xD


	36. Ch 36

**AUTHOR: o my lord! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! school and junk is happening, and my baby brother was born earlier than he should have, and i just got a new cable and internet connection... it was crap! it kept having probs and it was just fustrating... but here we are! the long await chap! plz enjoy! oh and HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 36: Truths and a Scary Incounter

Nothing ever goes as planned, Kyoko wanted to stay all happy and hold on to the feeling of true bliss, but it was hard to do what she had originally planned when betrayal came and revealed the hurtful truth. She had just gotten back from her 'showing Kuon (who turned out to be her dear Ren-senpia) around Tokyo' to date to 'Corn' to love confession...

Truly she wanted to stay in the euphoria, but now she finds that she can't even hold a smile when she's straddling her boyfriend's lap as he gives her comfort and gentle kisses.

...

_::REWINED::_

Kyoko had said good bye to Kuon, and walked into the Fuwa household. No one was home, or at least awake, she walked quietly upstairs; a blush gracing her cheeks. Reaching her room, she hears someone. A person was in the house, but where? The petite girl was on the alert; she listened for the voice to sound again.

There!

She stopped at the door, the door of Sho's room. From inside Kyoko could hear the 'intruder', inching closer she placed her ear against the door. She waited for the voice to sound again.

"Sho-kun, is that freak really your friend?"

"Freak? Oh you mean Kyoko... no."

"But why do you hang around her?"

"I do not, Mimori, she follows me... I mean, sure she lives here, but that's only because of what happened."

"So you don't like her?"

"Of course not, she's a freak. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know, it's just that you- she hangs around you and all."

"Nah, you're the only girl for me..."

... SLAM!

"What was that?"

"... That came from Kyoko's room!"

"Sho-kun!"

::KYOKO'S MIND WHILE SHO-BAKA'S STUPID MOMENT::

_Kyoko, can you hear us?_

**_… She completely out M… try to take over._**

_I've tried, her body won't let me..._

**_What? That's not right; we need to move her now!_**

_I'm telling you her body won't let me!_

**_So we're stuck!?_**

**_Yup, you two are completely useless in this situation._**

**_Who the hell are you?_**

_Another Kyoko... what's your name?_

**_Setsuka, but since you guys are friends you can call me Set._**

_Alright, Setsuka, how do- _**_we_**_ – Nat! How do we get Kyoko out and moving?_

**_Simple, I'll move her._**

**_We've tried that already tried that!_**

**_No~ you tried to take control, I'll be moving her. There's a difference._**

**_Oh really? So how will you do that?_**

_Nat, play nice..._

**_Thank you Mio, oh Nat, you're so~ simple minded~._**

**_Why you!_**

_Easy Nat... Setsuka, please._

**_Oh fine, I'll talk to her._**

_How she can't hear us?_

**_Yea, she can, Kyoko's just giving us the silent treatment._**

**_So… you gonna do it, or just stand there being pretty?_**

_... Nat... *shaking head*_

**_Alright, don't get your girly panties in a twist *smile*_**

_... Not helping Setsuka..._

**_KYOKO! _**

_..._

**_I know you can hear me!_**

_..._

**_I'm not gonna ask you to answer me, just listen._**

_..._

**_You need to move, but you can't do that on your own._**

_... *looks at Setsuka*_

**_*smile* So… let me help you. *reaches hand out*_**

::Back to REWIND::

"Shh, Mimori, it could be a kaituo."

"... Sho-kun, I'm scared..."

"It's gonna be fine Pocchi."

"... What are you going to do?"

"On the count of three Imma open the door, and attack the bastard from behind."

"Oh you're so brave Sho-kun~!"

"Yeah, I know." (T_T can somebody push the 'Big Headed Moron' button?)

1 ... 2 ... –

"Kyoko?"

"Oh look it's the-"

"Kyoko, where were you all day?"

"It's none of your business Shotaro; now get out of my way please."

"No, not until you tell me where you were and... why are you packed?"

"Shotaro move, what I do is none of you business..."

"No! I am not moving until you tell me!"

"Why do you want to know?! I'm just a freak that lives with you and follows you around at school!"

"... ..."

"I am clearly not important to you, and apparently you were never my friend!"

"Kyoko, no, I am. I've al-"

"No you're not! Maybe you were when we were kids, but not anymore."

"... Kyoko, please... please don't leave, not now..."

"I've made up my mind... now move."

"Kyoko... please, just stay for tonight, i-it's too dark out now!"

"No, I will not stay in this house, not with you in it! Move Fuwa!"

"NO! I won't let you leave, not now!"

"Why!? Why do you care now, when just a moment ago you said you didn't care for me, a freak!?"

"I... I, no... I..."

"You what, Fuwa? You didn't mean it, is that it? Will, I don't care... if you meant it or not, you agreed to it."

"N-no... Kyo-"

"I am Mogami to you; tonight we are no longer friends... good bye."

[Front door opens/closes] (btw that convo ^ is Setsuka and Sho)

Sho stood there in the hallway staring in the direction his dearest and closest friend, love, ran off in. And how his heart ached at the memory of what just happened. What had happened? He lost her, the only person that true accepted who he really was, is. The only person that could make him smile in the worst times. The only one.

Mimori stood behind Sho, looking at him with confused eyes.

_:: OUTSIDE FUWA HOUSEHOLD ::_

Closing the door behind her, Kyoko breathed out. It was dark out, but then again it was eight o'clock, taking out a post-it note and her pen she wrote down a note for Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa.

_'Dear Auntie and Uncle,_

_Please forgive me for leave unannounced. _

_I find that I cannot live with you, not like this._

_I've never felt like I was a part of the family, I always felt like a burden. Please forgive me..._

_Gomennasai _

_Sincerely,_

_Mogami Kyoko'_

Sticking the note on the door, the watery eyed girl picked up her heavy suit case and walked away from what use to be her second home.

_:: Somewhere ::_

Kyoko didn't know how far she had walked, or how late it was. All she knew was that it was cold and if she didn't get out of the streets something bad could happen to her. *drip/plop*

"Rain?"

Stopping she looks up at the sky and surely enough it was cloudy and there were a few droplets. The petite girl sighed and continued to walk.

"Hey, cutie, you wanna catch a drink with my bud and me?" two shady male stepped in front of Kyoko, smiling.

"N-no thank you, I have to go." She replied trying to move around the men, but they sidestepped her.

"Awe, don't be like that, come on sugar, it'll make you feel better." The second male said gripping her wrist.

"I said no, now please let go of me!" Kyoko shouted trying to wrench her wrist free.

"Come on, you'll have fun, and maybe after we can have a little fun." Said the first male with a nasty grin, moving towards her.

They inched closer to her, one grabbing hold of her jaw and roughly kissed her forcing his tongue in. She pulled away from him and head butted him on his chin.

"Why you, that really hurt!" he shouted, grabbing her collar, "Just for that, let's cut that pretty hair of yours."

"N-no! Let go, SOMEONE HELP!" she shouted out, but who would hear her?

"Shut up!" second man said pulling out a knife and gripping some of Kyoko's hair.

"NO! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" she shouted, "Ah!"

"That's was your fault, your moving made me cut it... now stay still." He had cut half of it, now only one part was long.

"LET ME GO! NO! LET ME GO!" she cried harder.

"Shu-"

" She said no..." a chilled voice spoke.

"We found her first, she's ours now get lo- oomph!"

"... Let the girl go."

"Now you've done it! AHHH!"

Releasing Kyoko the man charged at the new male, flipping out a switch blade. He jabbed at air, the other male dodged ever attempted strike. Soon the second male stood up and lunged at Kyoko's savior, but he was thrown off. The savior finally grew tired of playing with the assaulters; he delivered full, raw strength punches and kicks to the stomachs. The two men fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Well, they didn't last long... Are you okay, can you stand?" the stranger asked, not moving closer to Kyoko.

"... ... ..."

"They... they didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked growing anxious with her silence.

"N-... no..." she replied looking up at the dark figure that was approaching her slowly.

"That's good, here take my hand." Reaching his hand out to her, he waited patiently.

"... ..."

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said giving her a reassuring smile.

"O-okay..."

"Here we go... eh?"

"... !"

"Kyoko, what... what are you-mph!"

"KUON!"

* * *

**OH! cliffhanger!**

**lol, sorry, ill have the second part up tomorrow... or later tonight, if i finish it xP**

**review please, i wanna know what you guys are thinking and if you like this out come!**

**thank you all!**

**even though i barely made this account for fanfic i have made two stories and am currently typing two, its you guys that keep me typing this up, i am really happy that you guys love this story... i didnt think that anyone would really love so much... not one of my friends have read any of my fic, and that really hurt me, but i get emails of your review and they all make me smile! and i thank you for that, you guys are truly wonderful and i hope that you continue to enjoy High School Crushes!? i love your comments, so please do review, because they'll keep me motivated!**

**thank you for reading!**


	37. Ch 37

**AUTHOR: hello wonderful people! here is the next chap, i hope that you enjoy... sorry that's it wasn't updated yesterday :( i was having a little trouble on this... but here it is! so yeah, enjoy xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 37: Unanswered Questions, Make Them

"Kuon!"

Behind the dark figure that had saved Kyoko from a horrible experience was none other than Kyoko's boyfriend, standing tall… and rather surprised to see his angel in a dark alley with two unconscious men. He was then tackled to the ground by a very scared Kyoko, who was in fact beginning realize that she was almost sexually harassed.

"Kyoko, shush, it's okay now..." the tall blonde said rubbing the crying girl's back.

"K-Kuon, I... i-it was so s-s-scary, th-the men j-ju-st-"

"Sh, it's okay I'm here, I won't let them hurt you..."

"Kuon... do you know this girl?" the tall savior asked the teen.

As Kyoko clung to Kuon's torso, refusing to let go, he stood up hugging her firmly to him... not that he needed to; she had a killer grip on him! The savior walked to the two, once in the light, the man was tall like Kuon but a head taller. He had light blonde hair and brown eyes (idk his real eyes, you can't really tell, since he's only in the manga).

"Yes, this is um... a close friend..."

"Oh, a _close_ friend... she wouldn't happen to be that cute girl from that restaurant, would she?"

"Dad! Does this look like to time and place for that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it *sheepish grin*! Come on, we should get her inside."

"Yeah, can you walk Kyoko? Imma take you to my place okay?"

"I'll get her bags, see you upstairs."

"Um, dad, about those two..."

"Ah right, those ass wipes... I'll pull a few strings, I'm sure that I can get one of my buds to take care of them."

"Cool, alright see you up."

Kyoko had yet to let go of Kuon's torso, when he tried to get her to let go, she only held on tighter. Taking a second to think of a better way Kuon looped his arm around her shoulder and bent to wrap his other arm under her legs. Hoisting her up gently, he carried her bridal-style. Surprised by the new position, Kyoko stopped crying for a bit and nuzzled her head in the crack of Kuon's neck. Her breathing becoming less rapid and hiccup-ish, she blushed at how quick his pulse was.

"Why were you out so late? I dropped you off at home."

"... ..."

"Kyoko, please..."

"I... I do*hic*n't want t-to talk..."

"Okay, we're here... here, you can sit-"

"No! Don't let go, I don't want to be..."

"Okay... but you need water..."

"I don't want it, I just want..."

"What is it?"

"... You."

"You want me? Well, I want you too."

"Kuon *playful smack*!"

"*chuckle* You smiled."

"... I love you..."

"I love me too *grin*, I'm so lovable!"

"Kuon... I love you."

"... Kyoko, what happened?"

"I love you."

"Kyo-"

"Kuon, please, I love you."

"I... I love you Kyoko."

Looking at him Kyoko quickly pecked his lips and rested her head on his shoulder; they were still in the hallway. Deciding to not press her for answers he walked to the plush sofa. A confused and concerned look marred his face, his mind racing for possible conflicts that may be what caused his Kyoko so much pain. All of his thoughts were placed in the time span of when she got home till now. She had her things packed, a big suitcase and two bags; one duffel bag and a shoulder bag. Why though? Why would she have her things, why was she out so late? What happened at her home? Reaching the sofa Kuon dropped his body and hugged Kyoko tighter.

"Kyoko, please tell me what happened?"

"... ..."

"Kyoko..."

"I can't, I don't want to Kuon!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to cry anymore... not because of him!"

"Okay, okay, shh... shh, I won't ask anymore."

Something was way wrong, too wrong. Someone hurt his Kyoko far too much for his liking, not that he liked seeing her hurt. This person went too far, she looked broken, who did this? Why did they hurt her so?

All Kuon knew was that someone was either going to end up in a coma or... buried in the ground.

_:: PRESENT ::_

Kyoko had placed her knees on either side of Kuon's lap, a rather uncomfortable and interesting position for him. He couldn't help but noticed how pressed up against him she was. So much, that he could feel her bra push against his chest, her flat stomach pressed on his, and not to mention her core was very, very close to his... yea. If it wasn't for the anger, worry, and concern he felt, he would most like be turned on at a very high rate. When he reached his hand up to stroke her hair, he found something that enraged him. Those sons of miserable bitches had cut his Kyoko's beautiful long hair!

"... Those assholes... cut your hair?"

All she could do was nod against his neck, something snapped in him. He loved her hair, running his fingers through it. It was soft and shinny, how the fuck could they cut it! He didn't talk, there was a hard look in his eyes... it wasn't anger, it was outrage, it was hatred... Kuon loathed those men, he need to break their hand and bash their heads against the brick wall!

"Kuon, where are we going?"

**"Out..."**

"Oh hey Kuon, my bud is coming in five... son?"

**"Good, that gives me plenty of time..."**

"Oh dear... um don't kill them."

**"*dark chuckle* They'll wish to be, by the time I'm done."**

"You taking her with you?"

**"They're gonna apologize for cutting her hair."**

"... Don't scare her."

**"Kyoko... do you want them to apologize to you?"**

"... ..."

**"I can make them say sorry, if that'll make you happier."**

"O-okay..."

**"Alright then, I'll make them feel sorry too."**

"*sigh* Don't kill them son."

**"An inch from death."**

"Kuon?"

**"... Yes?"**

"Y-you won't hurt them too bad... will you?"

**"Not if you don't want me to..."**

"... ..."

**"*sigh* I won't beat them up too badly... just enough to make them feel broken."**

"I... I just don't want you... to get hurt."

**"*warm/loving smiling* I won't."**

'Kuon' leaned in and placed a warm kiss against Kyoko's lips, shortly after he pulled away, smiled, and walked out the door heading for the men who hurt his Kyoko. With Kyoko still in his arms. He was going to make them sorry, and they were going to say sorry to his Kyoko; he'd force them if they didn't.

* * *

**alrighty then... isn't that lovely? we got ourselves a new player... i'm sure you all can guess who he is!**

**HINT: it's not Kuu Hizuri...**

**what'd you think?**

**Comments please**

**until next time!**

**xD**

**thanks for reading**


	38. Ch 38

**AUTHOR: hey guys sorry for the long, kinda to rack my brain for this one :P**** things arent going very well for me at the moment... imma be out for a longer time than usual... i need some time to rack up my thoughts for the next chaps...  
**

**so please wait patiently! thank you very much...**

**enjoy xD**

* * *

**EDITED!  
**

* * *

Chapter 38: Why'd This Happen!?

SHO'S MOMENT OF SELF LOATHING :P

"Sho-kun, are you okay?" a girl's voice sounded after Kyoko left.

"... ..." silence.

"Sho-kun?" she asked again.

"I... I need to be alone right now..." the still shock boy answered.

"O-oh, well, will you come to school?" the girl asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know, I just need to think..." Sho said facing what use to be Kyoko's room.

"Okay... um, bye..." she said after glancing at Sho's dejected expression.

Sho's POV...

"What the fuck! Damn it!"

I couldn't help but yell out... I'm an ass... she'll never forgive me. I walk into what use to be her room. She took everything, her clothes, shoes; hair things... even her light blue blanket...

There was absolutely no trace that Kyoko lived here, and that just stabbed at me.

Slamming my door shut, I threw myself on my bed... it seems cold now.

... ...

"Damn it, why... Kyoko..."

I stare up at the ceiling, my mind blank; my gaze goes to the picture on my desk. It's of Kyoko and me.

I close my eyes, and that picture is the last I see for the night.

Her smile and shinning eyes, taunting me...

_:: Flashback/Dream World ::_

_"Come on Kyoko, we're ready to go!"_

_"Coming auntie!"_

_"Sit next to me, Kyoko."_

_"Okay Shota! *smile*"_

_My Kyoko..._

_We were going to the beach that day; it was summer... perfect weather._

_I remember what she had been wearing._

_A cute plaid sun dress, she had her bikini underneath it, and her hair in a thick braid._

_It was a simple dress, but simple suits her best._

_The beach was about ten miles from where we were, but there was terrible traffic so it took longer._

_I rolled my eyes staring at all the cars, I thought that I would get bored and irritated; I was wrong._

_Kyoko was with me, us, and she made everything worth the wait._

_She always noticed my attitude, and she always made me laugh._

_When I was down she knew what to say and do._

_She congratulated me when I got something great accomplished._

_Sometime during the ride I fell asleep._

_She let me sleep._

_Once we got to the beach and parked, we unloaded the trunk. We were gonna stay to make a bonfire._

_When we settled in a nice spot, Kyoko started to help mom place the picnic blanket down where dad and I smoothed out the sand. _

_"You two can go walk around, we'll call when the foods ready!"_

_"Thanks mom, let's go Kyoko."_

_"Are you sure auntie?"_

_"Yeah, you go have fun *smile*"_

_"Kyoko..."_

_"Okay coming Shota!"_

_It was just her and me; we walked around the pier and alongside the waves._

_She would take picture of anything that caught her eyes._

_"Shota..."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Say cheese *smile*!"_

_"*chuckle*Cheese!"_

_We laughed after; I can only ever laugh for real when I'm with Kyoko._

_Looping my arm around her slim shoulders we walk back to the beach, telling each other jokes._

_Getting to our bonfire, we eat and talk until nightfall._

_"Let's take a picture!"_

_"Kyoko, here take a picture of me and auntie."_

_"Okay, ready? Say cheese!"_

_"CHEESE!"_

_"Okay, okay now you and Shotaro!"_

_Smiling I pull Kyoko in front of the bonfire, where I was._

_Placing my left arm around her again, I give a real smile and make a peace sign with my right hand._

_Kyoko's pose is embarrassed and shy._

_Though she presses her body to my side, her hands are claps together and held in front of her. She's blushing but still smiles her beautiful smile. _

_And that moment is forever frozen on a piece of paper, forever taunting me..._

_After that picture we packed up, mom kept taking pictures of us._

_Me bumping Kyoko playfully, and laughing._

_Her flinging a thin towel at me._

_I have all of those picture neatly taped on my wall... but the only one that is in a frame..._

_The one that taunts me, the one where Kyoko is an angel._

_The one that I'm close to her, both body and friendship..._

_... _

_:: End ::_

"... I'm sorry... Kyoko, I screwed up."

Nothing... no sound, just me and an empty house... I'll be alone for two days.

"Please, have her come back, Kami..."

Silence.

"I need her..."

Silence.

'_I love her, more than anything... but I screwed up big, how can I fix it?'_

Silence.

End of Sho's POV...

_:: Hizuri Residence ::_

"You know, Kuon, you didn't have to literally break their hands..."

"*sigh* Dad... for the last tim-"

"Yeah, yeah it wasn't you... how is she?"

"Broken, sad..."

"Oh Kuon... what happened?"

"I don't know, she doesn't want to talk about it..."

"Babies! Momma's home~!"

"Hi Honey!"

"... ..."

"Awe, what's the matter Kuon?"

"... Hi mom..."

"There's been some trouble-"

"Trouble!? Did someone hurt my baby?!" the overly protective mother asked.

Kyoko's POV (b4 Julie comes home)

Kami... why did this happen?

What happened to the Sho I knew?

Oh Kami! Was he even my friend!?

*knock, knock*

"Kyoko... can I come in?" called a gentle voice.

* * *

**Who is this new chara of Kuon?**

**Is he friendly?**

**Who's the person asking to come in?**

**So many questions, not enough ideas!**


	39. Ch 39

**Author: hi pplz :) long time no... um read? lol whatever... so here's the next chappy i hope you guys like, and yes english isn't my first language, but i'm getting a little better :P anyways! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Unanswered Questions...

There was a knock at the door, and following that knock a voice that called out to the person inside.

"Kyoko... can I come in?"

"... Yes..."

The room was silent and dark, except for the soft squeak of the door that became loud due to the already quite room. A balled up figure can be seen lying on the carpeted floor back facing the doorway. If seen closer the figure would be trembling. The welcomed intruder stood at the door blocking most of the light from the room before it. Gazing sadly at the trembling figure on the floor, the intruder breezily walked in. Standing before the trembling form the intruder sat down.

"Kyoko," the intruder said, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened... but please tell me?"

"... Kuon... I... I ca-an't... i*hic*it hurts too much..." Kyoko sniffed and hiccupped.

"Alright, can I move you to the bed? I'm sure the floor isn't too comfy." Kuon said dejectedly.

"Okay..." She whispered.

Sliding his slim, but strong, arms under the girl's figure Kuon gently lifted her from the floor, which was actually quiet comfy. Pulling her into his right arm he used his left to pull back the light and dark shaded comforter, and placed her down carefully. Pulling away from her Kuon was about to cover her with the blanket when Kyoko's hand gripped on to the cuff of his long sleeve, and gently pulled down. Staring at the girl Kuon proceeded to do as she wished. Sitting on the edge he removed his indoor slippers and belt, and then smoothly sled into the bed next to his girl.

"Come here." He said softly pulling her closer to him.

Wrapping her, protectively, in his arms, and she rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady heartbeats. Kyoko became drossy as Kuon rubbed her back in a soothing manner, until her breathing became slow and shallow.

_:: Hizuri Residence Living Room ::_

"Kuu what happened?" Julie asked looking at her unusually quite husband as he closed the door Kuon had opened.

"Sweetheart, Kuon has um... a girlfriend and sh-" the man began but was interrupted.

"A girlfriend, my baby!? Who is she?" she demandingly asked.

"Honey, please, later..." Kuu said rubbing his temples.

"... Sorry darling, what happened?" Julie asked placing her hand on his arm.

Kuu proceed to tell Julie on the events that had just occurred only a few moments before. Listening intently, Julie discovered that Kuon was dating Kyoko Mogami and couldn't hide the smile that came to her lips. Gasping at what had happened to the poor girl and the fact that they didn't know why she had a suit case, or why she was out so late. After he had finished explaining they sat in silence with feelings of uneasiness and sadness for the girl.

"Kuu... we can't let her leave like that..." Julie said breaking the silence that had entered their usually lively home.

"I know, and I don't think our son would let her either..." Kuu replied looking to the room the teen had entered.

"But?" Julie asked looking at her husband.

"She won't be comfortable here..." he said returning her gaze.

"... You're going to tell me that Kuon..." Julie began with a pout.

"Yes... I'll tell Boss that he and Ms. Mogami won't be coming to school for a while." He said frowning.

"I suppose it's for the best..." she sighed and stood, "come on dear, we should head to bed."

"Alright."

_:: Fuwa Residence ::_

Sho's Pov...

It dark and cold in this house... and it's not even winter. Kami, I can't stop replaying it. Her expression, I know she wanted to cry, but Kyoko... I was the one to... Kami, I'm such a baka!

I need to apologize... but I don't know how to! I can't just say 'Hey Kyoko I'm sorry about what happened last night, I didn't mean any of it.' It sounds lame and retarded. Not to mention that she won't buy that... I need to start thinking before I speak, and why the hell did I bring that skanky girl here?

... Oh yeah, I was pissed that Kyoko wasn't at school and I went out with Tomoe and Toya...

The rumor that she was with this American hot shot didn't help cool my temper either... just who the hell does he think he is taking my... ... I have no right to say that she's mine, Kyoko was never mine... maybe she could have been, but I screwed my chances.

My life sucks right now... I feel cold.

End of Sho' Pov...

_:: Hizuri Residence ::_

Kuon's Pov... (no other personalities, just Kuon)

What's the matter Kyoko?

Why won't you talk to me?

You won't tell me what's wrong, and you say that it hurts too much...

What is 'it' and why is it hurting you so much?

"Oh God, Kyoko, I love you so much... it hurts seeing you like this." I whispered to the fragile girl.

"... ..."

"I would do anything for you, you're my everything, so please... smile." I said pain decorating my words.

"... Don't... leave..." she whispered.

"I' m not going anywhere, I'll stay lying with you." I reply kissing the top of her head.

"Kuon..." she sighed and drifted back to sleep.

"... I love you, my Kyoko." I breathe out and allow myself to sleep.

End of Pov...

* * *

**AH! the saddest I've typed… x((( I no like!**

**Anyways… spring break is almost here, and I'm sure you guys will be happy to know that I got some rough rough drafts written down (and yes double rough)… and I'm typing up a storm on my laptop…**

**My fingers hurt :'( lol but it's okay :) **

**Well I hope you liked it! plz review!**


	40. Ch 40

**AUTHOR: Hey guys! Here's chap 40, I hope you enjoy.**** Thank my very kind Beta Reader Lynn Beltran *hearts***

***She's the reason why this is up earlier than schedule! ;)***

* * *

Chapter 40: Snuggles, Regrets

Morning came and the soft light from the rising sun seeped into the night shaded room. In the room there was a bed, and on the bed there were two figures cuddled up to each other. The bigger figure stirred, as his mind began to wake he subconsciously tighten his hold on the smaller figure. Smiling, he gazed down at the slumbering female in his arms, and whispered out her name.

"Mm... mm?" she responded.

"It's morning already..." he chuckled as the sleepy girl snuggled closer.

"Five more minutes..." Kyoko said hugging her "pillow" closer.

"Alright... maybe ten, no, fifteen minutes more." Kuon grinned.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Kuu sat in bed sending Lory an email. Kuu sighed as he placed his phone on the bedside table then glanced at his wife. Smiling she moves to sit between his lazily Indian crossed legs.

"Honey you're stressing too much..." Julie said frowning as she felt Kuu give a deep sigh.

"Maybe I am, but you didn't see her... Kuon, Julie I've never..." He breathed wrapping his arms around her.

Her frown grew deeper she nuzzled her back against Kuu's chest. Sighing, the woman moved his hands to her stomach and entwined their fingers together. Resting his head on Julie's and gazed at his family picture which consisted of his wife, son, and himself.

"Kuu, what are you thinking about?" her voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Last night's events..." he replied absent mindedly as Julie sat up.

"Do you think they're awake now?" Julie asked her husband as he braided her messy silk hair.

"Mm let them sleep a little longer... after last night I don't think she'll want to..." Kuu replied running her hair back with his fingers.

"I suppose you're right... what are you going to make for breakfast?" she asked closing her eyes to the sensation.

"Not sure... any ideas?" the man chuckled.

"How about western or maybe an American breakfast...?" Julie suggested.

"Alright, we should get up." He agreed as he tied her thick blond braid.

"Awe no~ just a little more darling!" She whined pressing into him.

"Julie, silly woman, fine five minutes." Kuu replied embracing her to him.

"Yay!" she cheered.

_:: Fuwa Residence ::_

Sho's Pov...

I'm standing in a dark room by myself... it's cold yet I'm sweating. I don't like the feeling in my spine, and the fact that I'm alone. I don't know where I am, taking a few steps forward (at least I think it is) and I wander into a place that looks familiar... Kyoto maybe? It's snowing.

I continue to walk until I find myself in front of average sized house, and it looked vaguely familiar too. Looking closer I could see my parents and me, then a girl came running to me... she hugged me, my face went red. This was Kyoko's house. Smiling, I could almost feel the warmth from inside. Stepping closer I try to be embraced by the inviting warmth, but I stumble into another place; this one was recognizable, Tokyo.

Looking around and I see a figure running towards me at full speed, but only to realize that it's me as I run past myself (dream self)... quickly turning to the direction I had ran to, a hospital? Then it hit me; this was the day that Mr. and Mrs. Mogami left Kyoko alone... I ran after myself (past me). Inside I find myself shouting at the lady sitting behind the check-in desk, she wouldn't let me through. I continue to shout and soon made a mad dash for the Emergency Room, I quickly followed.

Once I got past the ER doors, I find Kyoko in my arms. She's crying, heavily. And it broke my heart all over again to see her, my Kyoko, like that. I listened to my words from back then, they were comforting... but they shocked me, I hadn't remembered saying them until now... staring wide eyed, my words echoed in my ears.

"Shh, I'm here Kyoko, I'll always be here. By your side... forever and always, promise."

Power walking over to past Kyoko, I sink to my knees. I lift my hand, hovering it over her cheek, a frown on my face. There was nothing I could do... I couldn't say sorry, I couldn't embrace her either. Then out of nowhere every memory goes flashing past me... until it lands on today... the day I broke my forgotten promise to the girl who matter most. It was happening all over again and I couldn't do anything to stop it! My mind made her tears more noticeable and her footsteps louder... then she turned and told me, the actual me.

"I loved you Shota, and you hurt me... I let you, my mistake... But it won't happen again. Good bye."

I shot up, breathing heavy... blinking I stare at my outstretched hand. There was cold sweat on my forehead, matting down my bangs. My arms were trembling, I was trembling! A dream?

... No... A nightmare...

"Where are you, Kyoko?" I asked to her, but obviously I didn't get an answer, just the singing of the crickets. I looked at my clock and it read 11:45pm. Groaning, I throw my legs over the side of my bed and proceed to stand. Breezily walking my way to her ro- the extra room, sliding her... the door... open I walk in. I still couldn't believe that she was really gone. Then her good bye ran through my mind.

"It hurts... this is my fault, and I don't know how to fix it." I say as I walk over to the bed and sat down.

End of Pov...

Sho sat there staring down at the wooden floor. When he finally moved himself to lie down, once he was comfortable he pulled the sheets up and bared himself under the sheets that smelt of Kyoko. And soon after he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	41. Ch 41

**AUTHOR: Hi guys :) here's chap 41, FINALLY! Ha ha ha thanks for working, I'll try to work on the next chap during the weekend :) please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Can't Be True!

The distant sound of an annoying alarm awoke a drowsy blond. Cracking his eyes opened Sho pushed himself off the bed that smelt like Kyoko, and frowned. Getting up and stretching he released a sigh. It was cold in the house, but the boy didn't seem to care or notice he just continued to walk towards the annoying sound. Finally reaching his room he glared at his bedside table that had the object of annoying sounds and shuffled over. Slamming his fist on the snooze button of the alarm, Sho stood still and listened to the chirping birds.

"Good Morning, Kyoko." He whispered staring at his pictures of her.

Turning he walked to his closet and opened the door. Once dressed in the school uniform with the first two shirt buttons undone, he headed down stairs. Sho was half expecting breakfast to be laying on the table, but of course there wasn't and he just left without it. Slipping his shoes on he turned and looked at the dark house, he felt cold and alone. Opening the door and letting the warm sun touch him.

"Hurry up Kyoko." He said to no one as he closed the front door and locked it.

It was early, way early. Sho walked to school, staring at the ground as he walked down the usual route. Memories of him and Kyoko walking together down the exact path. His eyes stung with unshed tears, oh how he wanted to let them run. Stopping at the last cross walk he looked at a random girl, she had black hair like Kyoko... but it wasn't shiny like hers. Sighing Sho walked on. Getting to school the dejected boy walked to the music room. Opening the piano case he began to play random notes, and soon a song was made. Sho closed his eyes and drowned in his memories.

_:: Hizuri Residence ::_

"Kuon... do you have to leave?" Kyoko asked as her boyfriend slide out of bed.

"I can't miss another day Kyoko, and I have to keep Ren's appearance in check." Kuon replied.

"I don't want you to leave..." she said clenching the bed sheet.

"Kyoko... how about I come over for lunch?" Kuon suggested enthusiastically.

"You promise you won't forget?" Kyoko asked staring at him as he came closer to her.

"Cross my heart..." he whispered as he dove in for a kiss.

*Click, Flash*

"AWE SO CUTE!" a grown female voice exclaimed from the door.

"Mom!" Kuon whined once he freed an embarrassed Kyoko from the kiss.

"Morning love birds~ breaky's ready." Julie said ducking out of the room as a pillow was fired at her.

The two sat, well Kyoko was sitting Kuon was kneeling, on the bed staring at the now closed door. Turning to face his girl who was still blushing and still looking at the door, Kuon slowly made his way to her. Once she felt her side of the bed sink Kyoko looked to Kuon who was staring at her as he stalked towards her.

"Kuon..." she called getting nervous and blushing deeper.

"Yes~?" he purred stopping only two 'paws' away from his 'prey'.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked trying to back away, only to press herself against the flat bed frame.

"I'm continuing what we were doing earlier." he replied his voice growing husky and his eyes getting dark.

"You heard your mom breakfast is ready and you still need to get dressed!" Kyoko said rushing out of bed.

"Oh no, you don't! Where do you think you're going my little kitten?" Kuon asked his voice rumbling.

"Um... uh... I don't kno- Ah!" she began before Kuon pushed her on the bed.

"I know." He declared a sly smile forming.

Before the blushing girl could say anything her 'predator' dipped in for a kiss, his lips moving against hers. Kuon hugged her to him and rolled them over so that Kyoko was on top. Pulling her closer he nipped at her bottom lip and traced the light bite with the tip of his tongue. Feeling her shiver he smiles, and Kyoko slightly opens her mouth. Slipping his tongue in Kuon explored the new domain, until he felt her slick tongue. Pushing against her tongue Kuon began flicking and poking until he retreated. Moving his lips against hers Kuon smiled again when he felt Kyoko hesitantly slide her tongue into his mouth. Struggling to keep in a moan as his girl explored his mouth; Kuon flipped them and in doing so broke the contact.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Kuon growled as he dove back in for another kiss.

_:: Hizuri Residence Living Room/Kitchen ::_

"Julie what are you doing?" Kuu asked from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just listening to your son devour the poor girl." She giggled walking over to her husband.

"He's... of course. Should we go and embarrass him?" Kuu said mischievously.

"Mm, yes~." Julie agreed smiling devilishly.

The two stalked over to the bedroom door, but before they could get any closer the door flow open and Kuon stepped out his arm resting on Kyoko's waist. She was looking down and her face was completely red. Kuon was better at hiding his blush but it wasn't enough, because his cheeks were still dusted with a light tint.

"We're ready for breakfast." Kuon said his voice a tiny bit husky.

"Help yourselves; we're going to head out for work." Kuu said smiling.

"Man, we were so close!" Julie whined, "I mean Kuon you're staying here with Kyoko."

"Cool, bye." Kuon said waving as he walked to get a plate.

"Have a nice day!" Kyoko said bowing to the two as they smiled and waved.

Once they were finished eating Kyoko began to wash the dishes as Kuon put the extra food away. When he finished Kuon circled his arms around Kyoko's waist. He was going to make sure that today would be a day of fun and smiles' he would not let his dear Kyoko cry at all, if he could help it!

* * *

**O o o how fun :) I kinda left a cliff hanger :P sorry!  
**

**Review ks? :)**


End file.
